


My Miroku Drabbles and Short Pieces

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 57
Words: 79,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short one shots all about Miroku. Pairings and ratings will vary. Expect to see Mir/San, Mir/Rin for sure, other pairings are negotiable at this point. Just a place to put my short pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barriers

****I do not own InuYasha or any characters within****

* * *

**500 word drabble written for no reason other than I wanted to limit the word count.**

* * *

She's mere inches from me, yet she's miles away.

She says she doesn't hurt, physically or emotionally; but I know she does.

She gets irritated when I look at another woman, insists she doesn't crave me the way I crave her… but I know that's a lie as well.

Sango… How can I make you see that you're the only thought that occupies my heart, if not my brain? How can I show you that it hurts me so bad that you continually shove me away when I want to help the only way I know how… to physically wrap myself around you and show you with my body that I intend to protect you and keep you safe for as long as I breathe? I see your sleeping face, shaded in tones of orange and gold from our fire, so peaceful on the surface but so troubled just underneath. I reach down and softly graze the backs of my knuckles across your pretty cheek, under the sleepy eyes of our hanyou leader, who perhaps understands my plight better than anyone I've ever met. He disregards my nightly attention to my intended bride…

She won't know I've touched her, won't know that I've whispered to her that I love her. She'll only roll lightly in her sleep and mumble something about Kohaku or her father… I'm nowhere in her deepest thoughts.

She stirs in her sleep, rolls to her back and blinks awake. "Miroku, don't you think you should get some rest? Surely watching me sleep can't be very entertaining." She rubs her eyes as she yawns lazily.

Without giving it another thought, I close those inches between us. In a single motion I've knelt and taken her chin in my hand, and I softly kiss those rose colored lips that I have gazed upon for many nights now. I can feel InuYasha's eyes, but he says nothing, feigns sleep though I know he's watching through slitted eyes. My sweet Sango doesn't refuse me as I expected her to, and I deepen my attention to her lips. She allows me to enter her mouth and taste her breath… I'm speechless; she's perfect.

I pull back from her, her stunned face almost comical and her blush prominent in the golden glow of the fire. I smile at her as I stroke her cheek with my thumb, and slowly she raises her hand and covers mine. I see in her eyes that we are at a new level in our relationship. I can sense she's ready to bring down her barriers, at least with me. She slowly gets to her feet to relieve herself in the bushes, and I settle myself into my little makeshift bed. When my sweet girl returns, instead of returning to her place by Kirara she snuggles down with me, her face buried in my chest as my arms wrap around her.

"I love you," she whispers as we both drift off to sleep.

"I love you too."


	2. Miles Away

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

**300 word count, inspiration "Daydreams"**

* * *

This… dammit, this is fuckin' perfection in flesh... Squeeze me tighter, grip me harder… Ahhh gods… So close, Rin, so close! I can feel how close you are, I can feel that velvet sheath drenching me even as you ride me like a horse into the sunset. Your little girl whines and moans are notes handed down from heaven and give unto my sinful ears…

More? You're begging me for more? Oh little girl, I will give you more than you can handle. I'll lay you down on your back and push my dripping cock so far up inside you you'll feel my maleness in your throat, coming from the opposite direction you normally take it. And oh Kami how you're gonna scream… You'll scream my name as you spasm against me, covering me in your immature honey. You'll scream your little death as I shove into the void of delirium, only to bring you back to my side on earth as I fill you full of my hot white stickiness and cry out my own pleasure…

"Miroku-sama?" Your tiny hands are gently shaking me. "Miroku-sama, are you alright?" What is it about your eyes my sweet? You look… worried, confused. Oh wait… I shake my head and clear my mind of the daydreams I have about you nearly constantly when we are together.

"I'm fine, I was just… thinking of other matters, Rin. Yes, you've written your lesson quite well, I think you're ready for a new phrase." Damn, I've got to get a hold on my racing thoughts... "Once you've completed this next set of characters your lessons will be done for the day."

There's that beautiful smile I love so much. "Alright, sensei. I'm ready."

How I wish you were, young Rin. How I wish you were.


	3. Hard to Handle

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

**300 word count, inspiration "hard"**

* * *

Even now it's hard for me to believe we've come so far. Even as my now plain right hand holds her tight to my chest it's hard for me to think that this is all real, that this is really happening. Her hair is loose and unbound, soft, silky and all over me. Her strong arms tenderly hold mine to her. But the thing that's most difficult to grasp, even though it's quite tangible, is the protrusion she carries on her body, the hard unyielding part of her body that carries my children; her taut stomach that houses what InuYasha told us would be twin girls. My hand slowly slides to my wife's belly, and after a few moments I feel my girls kicking the weight of my hand away. A smile crosses my sleepy lips as I remember how Sango used to push me away too. It seems they're already like their mother. Yes, even now, with only a moon to go before they are born, it's still hard for me to accept that I have won the woman of my dreams, that we're together in our own home, and that I'm finally the husband I've longed to be, and will soon be the father I've hungered to be. It is hard for me to know that my curse will not touch any sons Sango bears me, that Naraku is gone, that the jewel that nearly destroyed us all is gone… I guess in time it will become easy to accept. For now, I will focus on the only hardness that matters, and that is the hardness of my darling Sango's abdomen, hard to protect the new lives inside, hard to remind me of how much easier this new life made in the aftermath of our tragedy will be.


	4. Quiet Time

***I don't own InuYasha or any characters within***

* * *

**700 word count, inspiration "silent"**

* * *

Our home stands about ten miles from Edo, all alone in the middle of a decent sized plot of farmland. The crops have all been brought into the sheds for the winter, and the snow falls silently as my tiny bride fills our home with screams of agony. I rode hard on one of our four horses, jerking Kaede's newest apprentice to her feet, a child of about ten years of age, threw her and all her birthing supplies on the back of my steed and flew back to my home. Rin's labor was just beginning, and she assured me there was no rush, but I couldn't bear to leave her at home alone for very long.

Rin told the girl she wanted me present, refused to send me outside when it was snowing as it was, and the child allowed it, if for no other reason than she didn't feel like arguing about it. As the night wore on into the dawn hours, my tiny bride finally began to birth our child from her exhausted body. With a victorious grin, the girl at my wife's knees said the head was out and she gently pulled the child's body the rest of the way out, wiped and cleaned my son as he took his first cries. I've never been so full of joy in my entire life.

I kiss Rin's sweaty head, so proud of my little girl, my thirteen-year-old wife. She has borne me the first of many children, and she has done her womanly duty perfectly. She is crying as the child is laid in her arms, and she turned her tired gaze to mine, saying, "He's got your eyes, my love!"

"And he's got your defiant little pout, Rin. There aren't words for how happy you've made me today." She lets me kiss her on her lips briefly, before adjusting her nemaki and pulling a swollen breast free to feed my boy. His instincts kick in immediately and he roots for this fresh food source, and finally he latches on and eats quietly, as the two of us can only stare with wide eyed wonder at the life we've created. Suddenly my thoughts grow prideful, wondering how Sesshomaru would feel if he could see Rin now, arms cradling a human child and not even thinking about a certain taiyokai who refused to claim her as his mate, but offered instead to keep her as his whore… I wonder if he thinks of her at all anymore, how she chose happiness over the wealthy station she could have had, for even the whore of a taiyokai was treated well and wanted for nothing. I wonder if he is jealous of me, jealous of my fortune with this girl he almost degraded. I wonder if he ever wanted to know what his pups with my wife would have looked like… A smug feeling settles in my chest. He'll never get the opportunity to ever find out now. The girl is mine, and she will only bear _my_ _children_ , and will never bear Inuyokai hanyou pups.

My son sneezes and my thoughts return instantly to him and his mother. I gently reach down and cup his small head in my hand. It's covered in soft, dark hair. "Kenta… His name is Kenta."

Rin smiles weakly and begins to doze and my arms hold both her and subsequently our son. When he is finished with his meal, the apprentice I stole from Edo says that Rin and the baby are both healthy and that she needs to be taken back to Kaede's now. I tell her to take the horse and go, that I will retrieve it when I am comfortable leaving my young wife and newborn son alone at home. Honestly for all I care she could keep it, but it is too expensive a beast to just give away. She thunders off, and Rin and I settle ourselves into our bed with our tiny son between us, our first night together as a complete family. The snow has stopped falling, the screams in my house have silenced, and peace and quiet envelopes our entire existence. This must be Nirvana…


	5. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

***I don't own InuYasha or any characters within***

* * *

**1,000 word count, inspiration "revenge"**

_A/N: Inspired **largely** by my friend and fellow fanfic author **Izzanami** , who wrote a similar submission scene involving InuYasha forcing Koga to submit to him, and then later spanking Kagome concerning her use of the subjugation beads. Of course hers is way better, and of course was written first, but I wanted to give credit where credit is due. Her story is called " **Osuwari** " and it is EXCELLENT!  
_

* * *

_-_

* * *

__

I don't want her. She disgusts me and angers me in ways I didn't think possible. But this is the only thing I can think of that I can do to exact InuYasha's revenge.

The little cunt 'sat' my friend into the ground to the point where she had caused him to pass out, and then when we got him to Sesshomaru's palace, the yokai healers there said he might not ever wake up. All of this caused by one of her stupid little temper tantrums as she caught our hanyou leader spilling the juicy details of their latest midnight romp together.

I will exact my friend's revenge on her in the yokai way, by forcing her to submit to me. I have tied her hands to the floor and stripped her bare. Sesshomaru stands in the corner and guides me in my actions so that I truly do my Inuyokai leader justice with my dominance over her. I slam her head down, her screams of pain letting me know I am doing something right. I jerk my robes over my head and lose my hakema, shove my fundoshi to the side and jerk myself into a rigid form, thinking of my sweet Sango to get me to where I need to be physically so I can do this. When I'm happy with my maleness, without warning or foreplay or anything, I shove myself straight into her tight passage, fisting her hair roughly and yanking her up from the floor, making this experience better for me, but less enjoyable for her. After all, this isn't about enjoyment, this about how InuYasha would dominate her for her sin of that damn rosary she keeps on his neck.

"Miko," Sesshomaru says from beside me. "You have insulted this one's brother for the last time with that fucking set of beads. You will remove them when the monk has finished with you." He turns his honey colored eyes to me. "Bite her neck, houshi. If you can, draw blood." I blink, but remember that this is the yokai way and I nod at him. With all of my force I clamp down hurtfully on her neck, wincing as she shrieks in the dimness of this long forgotten servant's quarters in an empty part of Sesshomaru's castle. I taste her metallic blood in my mouth and let her go.

"This is RAPE Miroku! What do you intend to prove!" Kagome yells at me.

"That what I'm doing to you now is just as awful as what you do to InuYasha. It's humiliating and hurtful and painful, and committed by someone you think of as a friend." Sesshomaru nods in agreement, and I continue, suddenly white hot angry. "You nearly killed him! You fuckin' spoiled bitch, you nearly KILLED InuYasha!" My hand jerks her head by her hair, shoves her back down to the floor as I pull from her strangulating sheath and slam into her rear passage without gentleness or care. In fact, I have now taken to smacking her creamy ass as hard as I can, leaving welts behind and no doubt tomorrow there will be bruises. She is sobbing, and that's just where I want her.

"Do you even care, Kagome? Do you even care that he might never wake up? That this hanyou you supposedly love may die, and at your own hand no less?" I'm going to spill my seed in her back opening. I'm going to let her know that I have stood in InuYasha's place and let her know that her actions are unacceptable.

"I never meant to hurt him I-"

"BULLSHIT!" I scream as my seed splatters the inside of her. Sesshomaru seems to find this amusing and a slight grin in playing on his lips. He has not had to guide me so much as witness this it seems. "You know it hurts him to fall face first into the ground like that!" I pull out of her and move to where her face is, streaked with tears and her face grimaced into a mask of pain and shame, just as it should be. "Suck me clean."

"B-b-but that's been in-"

"I KNOW WHERE IT'S BEEN! SUCK ME CLEAN!" I grab her bangs while Sesshomaru moves to grab her jaws and pry them open.

"If you attempt to bite him miko, this Sesshomaru will rip your jaw off." One glance at his face and she knows he isn't kidding. She opens wide and I stuff my shrinking member into her mouth. I have to remind her to clean me well if she wants to be released, and when I am hard again and then spewing down her throat, she is broken enough that Sesshomaru slices through her ties and lets her up. I dress quickly. He grabs her wrists and drags her down to where InuYasha is just beginning to come around.

"Remove the beads now or die." Kagome wasted no time in reaching for the subjugation necklace, pulling it off InuYasha's neck and throwing them across the room. "Apologize to him." She takes InuYasha's hand, crying for her forgiveness. InuYasha is dazed and confused and not sure of what's going on, only that he can scent me and Sesshomaru all over Kagome, can scent her blood from the bite I left her, and as he eyes me I soon know he can smell my essence on her mouth.

"I see someone forced your submission Kagome. I'm glad to know who my true friends are." He smiles at me. "Thanks Miroku. I owe ya one." He turns back to the girl who got him in this mess. "I forgive you Kagome, but it's time for you to go back where you belong. You need to go home, forever." Without another word, he turns from her and begins to talk to Sango, ignoring Kagome completely.

Sesshomaru looks at me. "Care to help me toss her in the bone eater's well?"

I smile. "I thought you'd never ask."


	6. Show Me the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a little background on how Miroku became a lecher in the first place. Mushin would have been a big influence to start with, but given his age when he supposedly left home, our monk might not have known at that age how to apply the things he'd only heard Mushin talk about from a distance. It seems like the Kami would have had some kind of intervention and that's basically what this one was about.

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

**650 word count, inspiration "young"**

* * *

A boy sits on the side on the road. He is not a child, but not a man, but most definitely utterly alone. It's written on his face, on his heart, in his eyes. Wearing monk's robes and carrying a shakujo that is much too tall for him, he gets to his feet and walks on, sadness shrouding his aura and clouding his mind. This boy doesn't yet know that all that has tragically come to pass in his life is all so his ultimate reward will taste so much sweeter. He will find purpose in life, he will find friendship, love, and will help to conquer the greatest evil known to this world. But until then, he needs to be steered onto a certain path, given a little divine direction to ease his pain, to be given a second, yet sweeter curse.

A beautiful woman appears up ahead. She is heavily loaded down with what appears to be bolts of silk. The young monk sees she is struggling and runs ahead to assist her. She smiles sweetly at him, accepts his help with a silent nod, and then the two of them go on to her small home not very far away. The boy sets the things down where she bids him to, she offers him a meal and he stays. She asks him to stay the night, for it will be a cold one judging by the winds that have picked up outside. Being young and naïve he agrees… the gods seal the boy's new fate in the dark of night.

She touches him, she kisses him, she takes his hands to her own body, instructs him what to do… She straddles this boy, takes his immature flesh inside herself and sees to his speedy release. She makes him spill his seed over and over, making him forget about his dead father, making him forget about the wind tunnel in his palm, making him forget he is a homeless wanderer… The woman makes love to him all night long, and although the boy will never see her again, she does love him. She's an incarnation of the gods and has seen to it that even though this new curse is still a curse, it is also somewhat of a blessing, and will allow the boy to move on without so much sadness in his heart. What she has introduced him to will remain with him until he takes a wife, and not in any kind of ceremony. It will end when he takes the woman he wants to marry into his heart, and he will forsake all others to be only with her. That is when the curse will break, for by then, it's initial purpose: to relieve the pain he has endured thus far, will have been served and he will have someone who loves him as the people he is missing did; unconditionally. The boy foolishly believes for a little while he has now married her because of what has transpired between them. She explains everything carefully to him, assures him that she's merely an instructor, and that he's free to choose his own bride, when he's older.

On and on they go, the boy having gone from beginner to pro in the course of only nine hours. The woman has given him every tool to operate now as a lecher. After several heated couplings, they finally fall into exhausted sleep, where the boy will wake up alone with a note telling him to move on. The very next village he beds two women. He also makes a lot of money. The next village he beds three women over two days and makes even more money, and he settles into the pattern that will sustain him until it's time for him to meet his destiny.

Walk on young monk, your proper path is now below your feet.


	7. Bested

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

**1450 word count, inspiration "role reversal"**

* * *

****

"I will never get the hang of this," groaned as he ploped down on a large rock. Miroku was sweating hard, Sango's katana standing tip first in the dirt by his feet as he catches his breath. "I simply cannot do it!"

"Aww, come on monk, ya can't give up that easily!" InuYasha goads as he sheaths Tetsusaiga. "What do you think would've happened if I gave up? We would've been reduced to killing Naraku with my sankon tessou and hijin kessou."

"Not that it mattered anyway, InuYasha. When you first started using your birthright you swung it like a child swings a stick at play." This from Sesshomaru who'd been watching safely from the treetops. It was amusing to watch one amateur teach another. "If you really want to learn how to properly fight with your weapon, you should allow this Sesshomaru to show you how it is done. This one has had many years of formal swordsman training and it could be beneficial for _both_ of you."

InuYasha glowered at his older brother, now on much better terms, but still annoyed when it came to knowing that there were some things that Sesshomaru would just be better at than him. "I don't need any lessons, I know what the hell I'm doin'! I'm still alive ain't I? Musta been doin' somethin' right if I'm still here!"

"No offense to you InuYasha, you've certainly managed with what skill you have. This one is only suggesting you could improve upon what you already know. Make what you already have stronger and better." Sesshomaru landed gracefully where the two friends had been sparring. "Houshi, though InuYasha has declined the offer, it still stands for you. Will you allow this Sesshomaru to show you some simple stances?"

Miroku was torn. His loyalty was supposed to lie with InuYasha, his friend and "pack mate" for over three years now. But he couldn't agree with Sesshomaru more. InuYasha may have a method that works for him, but Miroku was certainly going to need some proper instruction if he was ever to become a formidable foe. Since he couldn't keep his "sword" in his robes, his wife was in a permanent state of pregnancy, her Hiraikotsu retired in a dark corner of their large house. His oldest children, his precocious twin girls, were only four years old and no good to protect the family should anything happen. The responsibility laid solely on his shoulders. "Forgive me InuYasha, but maybe Sesshomaru's right. We've been working out here for days and I can't seem to grasp or retain anything you've taught me. Maybe he has a method that will stick."

"Keh," the hanyou said as he made his way down the path out of the clearing they'd been fighting in. "Ain't no skin off my nose. Good luck, Sesshomaru, he's a dense one!" And without another word InuYasha was gone, thankfully in a somewhat good mood and not offended at Miroku's decision.

"Draw your weapon monk, and copy this one's movements. This Sesshomaru will go slowly." And so began Miroku's weapons training. Days upon days were spent in the little kidney shaped spot in the woods. Sesshomaru's first order was that Miroku lose the robes if he intended to really do this. He now wore a dark green haori and painted silk hakema that cinched at the knees. Now that he was able to move more freely, his confidence improved greatly. Sesshomaru guided him patiently through different katas, then began to spar with him as the kata forms began to stick in the monk's brain. It was a long and grueling process, and there were some days when Miroku felt he was ready to take on InuYasha, and then there were days he felt his twins would have a better shot at beating him. Finally, nearly an entire year of training later, Sesshomaru gifted the monk with a sword of his own, allowing him to return his wife's blade to her side, should she ever need it herself.

"You are ready to fight InuYasha."

After a week of getting accustomed to his new weapon, Miroku visited InuYasha and Kagome's home, told him it was time for him to see what all the Lord of the West had taught him. "I will warn you InuYasha, I'm not the slouch you knew when we stopped training together."

"Whatever, Miroku. I can still whip your ass!" Arrogant as always. Sesshomaru had taught him how to handle that as well.

In a cool, steady voice, Miroku responded, "Maybe, but you won't today."

InuYasha's confidence was shaken a little, and he eyed his friend as they walked to the clearing where Sesshomaru was waiting in the canopy of the forest. "You really think you're gonna beat me, dontcha?"

"I know I will."

"How do you know?" InuYasha sounded nervous… it wasn't like him.

Miroku stopped and faced his friend. "I know I will. And you will know it too, and soon." Then he smiled and returned to walking the dirt path, InuYasha left standing to stare at the back of Miroku's head with his mouth open. "Are you coming?" InuYasha took a few long strides and caught up.

Sesshomaru set a few rules before asking them to honorably bow to each other to begin their fight. He also made InuYasha use an ordinary katana to insure he employed no tricks of his father's fang. The battle began without further ado. InuYasha was quick on his feet, swift in his strokes, but Miroku was solid in his defenses, letting nothing InuYasha threw at him get through. InuYasha was using a great deal of effort in his attacks, using all of his energy to be the aggressor. Before long he was tiring himself out, despite his demonic stamina. Soon his swings were beginning to miss, his accuracy was slipping, his confidence waning. Miroku suddenly switched to offensive attacks, having nearly rested the entire time InuYasha was wearing him down, counting on the hanyou's arrogance to lead him to be the offensive partner at first. Now that he was tired, now that he was barely able to block Miroku's swift blows, Miroku seemed to be gaining the upper hand. His energy had been saved up during his time defending the strikes InuYasha made at him, and now he was backing his frightened friend into a tree. InuYasha's back hit the wide trunk and he glanced over his shoulder to see what it was he'd been forced into, and when he returned his gaze, Miroku had struck InuYasha's hand with the pommel of his sword, causing InuYasha to drop his, and now Miroku's blade was a hair's breadth from InuYasha's adams apple.

"I win. I told you I would." Miroku allowed InuYasha to gasp and take in the sight of this blade gleaming in the afternoon sun, the blade that was pointed directly at his friend's pulse point. InuYasha's chest was heaving, sweat was rolling down his face and neck, he was exhausted… and humiliated. He'd been beaten by someone with much less experience, but far superior training. Miroku sheathed his blade and InuYasha slumped forward, sinking to his knees in defeat. Miroku extended his hand and pulled his friend to his feet. "Don't despair InuYasha. Now we may fight side by side as brothers in arms!" InuYasha smirked and then nodded. He clapped Miroku on his shoulder in celebration.

"Well done Miroku. This one knows InuYasha's fighting technique all to well." Sesshomaru was now among the two friends once more. "Perhaps your demonstration will influence him to reconsider his earlier decisions about training under this Sesshomaru's guidance."

Both Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha quietly. The silver haired hanyou looked at the ground. "It hurts me to the depths of my fucking soul… but yes Sesshomaru, I believe you're right. Maybe I do need a little help."

Sesshomaru nodded and then said with a little smirk of his own. "Excellent. However this one is much too busy with some territory disputes at the moment, this one's apprentice will have to train you instead."

"Who's your apprentice?" InuYasha asked, looking up at his elder brother.

Adding insult to injury, he said, "Miroku, of course."

Miroku put his arm around InuYasha's shoulders and led him away from Sesshomaru. "Now, what we're going to learn first is some katas to improve your form, just draw your sword and do what I do." InuYasha was irritated at both his friend and his brother, glaring at each of them.

"Pay attention!" Miroku said as he swatted InuYasha's leg with the side of his blade. "And don't worry InuYasha, I'll go slow. _Really_ slow."

Sesshomaru's laughter could be heard for miles.


	8. A Wide Eyed Surprise

****I don't own InuYasha or any characters within****

* * *

Yes, a stroll alone through these quiet woods will certainly clear my head. Sango had been doing that damn blushing thing she does that drives me mad with want all day long… I simply had to get away from her. Actually, it seemed _she_ had to get away from _me_ , as she was the first of us to run off, making some kind of excuse to leave our camp for a few minutes. I wonder what in the hell had her blushing so badly… Maybe it's because I've been wearing my hair down. I lost the tie in some battle or another and simply hadn't bothered to tie it back up. Whatever, I just want to enjoy the smell of the pines and the sap, the soft dirt under my feet, and the-

Oh Kami, look at this! There's my beautiful Sango, leaned back against a tree, her kimono hiked up past her waist… I've never seen her fingers move so fast in all my life. What word is your mouth forming over and over, my love? I simply cannot rip my eyes from you long enough to even move to get closer, to hear what you are chanting over and over again… She is intoxicating. I have never seen her like this, wanton and flushed and seemingly begging for something as she works towards her shattering release. Damn it man, move your feet and _hear_ what she is saying!

As silently as I can, I creep towards her, my ears straining to hear what her mouth keeps shaping her lips to say repeatedly. I am nearly within arm's reach when I hear her whispering… and with a thud of my heart I realize she is whispering my name.

I have managed to get this close without disturbing her that I'm going to go on and go to her, and I don't care if she hits me or cuts me or even kills me… I know now what is truly in her heart and mind and I will let her know that _I_ know, and that I am happy that she feels this way about me. I am so close I can hear her raspy breath now as well as the oh-so-quiet moans she is making. I am painfully erect in my own robes, her sweet sounds almost too much to bear. I am right behind her… "Don't stop," I whisper in her ear.

She looks at me with a fear that I have only seen a few times before. Giving her no time to think I kiss her hard and let my hand trail down to where hers has slowed, gently moving her out of the way as I take over the sinfully wonderful task of pleasing her physically. I can feel her warm wetness, I can feel her hardened little nub that she's been playing with, I can feel the wanton heat rising from that slick pinkness she has never shown me. My palm is resting in her soft curls as my fingers work their practiced magic upon the only woman I've ever truly loved. My Sango pulls her lips from mine and says my name in a voice I've never heard before, a desperate keen so full of lust it nearly causes me to lose myself in her voice and come to my own end.

"Miroku… I… I'm sorry for slapping you." Even now she can't enjoy what I'm giving her because of her guilt. My sweet girl, you have _nothing_ to be guilty for, how can I make you see that?

"I like it when you slap me, love. Why do you think I never seem to learn my lesson?" She grins at me. "Shh, just feel me… feel me touching you now, how you're not slapping me now." I push a little harder, move a little faster, her back now against my chest and arching herself into my hand. I drop my staff and my other hand cups her breast through the silk of her kimono and she hisses. "Sango… cum for me. Please cum for me…" My lips capture hers again and then she is gasping under my mouth, I can feel her jerking in my grasp with her little death, I can feel her silky flesh spasm and seem to get hotter, and I know if I trail my fingers lower I will find the fluids of her release slowly running down to pool in the moss under her bottom. The thought of all of these wonderful things happening, and knowing I am the cause of the release she sought in the first place, and the sound of her voice whining out the syllables of my name, I have spilled myself in my fundoshi. The fact that I will now have to bathe and rinse my clothing out is testament to how much control Sango already has over me, to be able to make me pop without even touching my maleness.

She is coming down from her rush now, her eyes lidded and her beautiful chest heaving as she catches her breath. She is stunning in her sated and disheveled state. I have pulled her kimono down as far as I can without moving her, and wrapped my giant navy sleeves around her trembling body. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her quietly. "You know I would have helped you."

"I don't know… I didn't think it was appropriate." Silly girl, always worried about stupid things as being proper with me. Me, who would make love to her publically if it wasn't considered rude or embarrassing. I give two shits about being proper.

"Promise me you won't ever do this without me again." Her brown eyes look over at me, and she nods. I kiss her passionately, tasting her warm cavern and touching her tongue to mine. She is soon gasping for air again. "We should get back, I'm sure dinner's almost ready," I say as I grab my staff and help my intended to her feet.

"What about InuYasha, he'll be able to smell us…"

"Honestly Sango," I tell her as I cup her face, "I don't give a damn." She smiles and takes my hand and we walk back to camp, in a better place in our relationship than when we left, and can't no smirking, smart-ass hanyou bring us down from that.


	9. My Three Kids

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

**Three 100 word count drabbles for each of Miroku's children as we see them in the final volume of the manga.**

* * *

He is so little… So very small in my arms as I look him over in the dull light of the fire. His miniature hand is curled around my first finger, a hand that bears no trace of my family's curse… My son is the first male to be born without the Kazaana in many years. My heart swells to know that he will never know the hell of that awful void. It still seems so surreal to me that it's gone, for both of us, that we are both normal, run-of-the-mill human males… How very wonderful to be normal.

* * *

* * *

I have my oldest daughter over my knee. I have told her at least a thousand times to leave InuYasha's ears alone. She whines, she complains, insists that she is being gentle when I know she isn't. I swat her tiny bottom with just enough force to ruffle her clothing, though she screams as if I've switched her bare ass. I stand her up and threaten her with a sutra if she does it one more time. She nods and runs to her sister, but I know we'll be doing this again sometime this week. I know she'll never listen…

* * *

 

* * *

My youngest daughter is in my lap, crying over her 'pet' bird that she found dead this morning. Nothing more than a sparrow to me, but a friend to my little girl, I'm at a loss as to how to console her. Her little girl body cries into my robes, my hand softly patting her hair and back as she tells me how much she's going to miss "Hikari-sama". She wonders who will sing to her in the morning, who will flit about begging for crumbs of bread. I smile and tell her I will. She laughs and feels better.


	10. Public Service Announcement

**Author: Sonja Jade  
Title: Miroku's Public Service Announcement  
Pairing: Miroku & Rin  
Genre: crack/humor  
Word Count: 669  
WARNINGS: None  
Summary: Miroku is arrested on trumped up rape charges and shoots a Public Service Announcement regarding the dangers of unprotected sex and lechery  
A/N: I was inspired the Tiger Woods scandal, and was wondering if he would be issuing any kind of PSA on the importance of marriage and such.**

**Theme: #3 Freedom/Restraint**

* * *

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

Hi there! I'm Miroku. You might recognize me from the popular anime and manga series, "InuYasha". As a pop-culture icon, no, legend, I feel it is my duty to inform all of my fans about the dangers of promiscuous sex (and also I've been court ordered to shoot this PSA as part of my sexual therapy counseling and it counts towards my community service hours). At the urging of my wife Rin, I've decided to ignore the cue cards and simply share my personal experiences with you, to help the public gain an understanding that may prove to be helpful in some way to themselves in the future.

See, not only do I portray a lecher in InuYasha, I actually am a lecher. I have had unprotected sex with over three thousand women. And before you ask, no, I'm not picky, and yes, I've had more than one at a time. What you don't see in the series is that I have fathered almost two thousand illegitimate children and have been treated for many common STD's numerous times. In fact, I'm currently on a treatment for the chlamydia I picked up just last weekend before I got thrown in jail on made up rape charges which forced me into sex therapy and making me register as a sex offender. Besides, it's not like she didn't want it, the girl was practically screaming my praises when the cops showed up anyway, her legs up in the air and death gripping my ass as she- (clears throat) Uhh, anyway…

My point is, anyone who is old enough to have sexual relations is old enough to be responsible about it, so remember these three helpful hints to help keep you safe and out of jail and the doctor's office.

1\. Always wear a condom guys, and girls always insist they wear one. And remember how in InuYasha we were always trying to get past barriers? Well this is one barrier you need to leave up. It keeps unwanted children out of the picture, it keeps disease out of the picture and it keeps angry boyfriends and husbands from showing up at your door nine months later wanting to know why a certain young girl was supposed to have a hanyou pup but popped out a blue eyed baby when she's got brown eyes…

2\. If you're not sure of their age, ask. Better yet, get it in writing. Better still have it notarized and witnessed. That way if the little brat says 'Oh Miroku, I promise I'm sixteen!' and then they turn out to be thirteen, Johnny Law can't say it's your word against hers! Trust me on that one; it saved my ass many times.

3\. Just like anything else that is perfect and decadent, have sex in moderation. Too much of one thing can become harmful to your health! Too much sex turns you into a maniac with tendencies to want to take what you can't have, as in rape. And while I swear to you that I did not rape that woman that got me in this mess, I still have nothing to blame but my appetite that I refused to control. And even now, even though I'm in therapy and on meds, it's still hard to control my urges. My therapist says if I'd gotten help sooner it wouldn't be this bad. I guess we'll never know if that's true or not.

So, remember what I've shared with you tonight. Remember the hardships I've already endured and don't walk down the same path I did. Let my mistakes speak for themselves and take the helpful knowledge I've shared for yourself. Don't wind up like I did: on house arrest with a thousand foot restraining order, shooting mindless PSAs and serving a sentence all because you couldn't keep your nether parts in check. Don't let your freedom be taken away; show some restraint in your carnal urges and the world will be a better place, for all of us.


	11. End of Days

So much time has gone past now. So many years seem to have flown past in what seems to be such a short time… My children are all grown now, my young bride is not so young anymore, one of my best friends now gone as my yokai friends continue to laugh in the face of my mortality. They look no different today then when I first met them, yet I'm now bent, wrinkled and snow white headed. I have given up my staff for a cane, and I don't venture outdoors any further than my yard. Today is a warm day and I've elected to have a nice lunch outside with my precious Rin, who is not near as rough looking as I am, who still has the strength to cook and clean a bit, whose brown eyes are still as vibrant as the day I took her as my wife.

We are seated under my favorite tree, a stunted little imperfect plum tree that covers our little blanket in cooling shade. She feeds me what must be eaten with chopsticks; my hands are so arthritic now that I cannot grip them. When we are finished eating she encourages me to lay my head in her lap and she soothes my weary face with her hands. "Miroku, even now you're still the most handsome man I've ever seen."

I laugh, "That was not the case when you were with Sesshomaru."

She grins and playfully pinches my ear. "I was a child then. I didn't know any better until after I'd grown up a little." I remember the day it began, and I can almost see the memory of it dancing in her eyes as well.

Sesshomaru had given her to Kaede to study medicine, to be around humans so that she could make an intelligent choice as to where she wanted to spend the rest of her life. The first year she was with us was the year Sango had ran away from me. She left me a note that said that no matter how hard she tried to make herself love me, to make herself _want_ me, that she just could not, and because she felt like she'd shamed me, she ran away and I never saw her again. By default, Rin, InuYasha, and myself all spent a lot of time together, a lonely hearts gang of sorts. Then a few years later, Kagome had finally returned, and all that remained were Rin and I. One night as I sat making ink and getting ready to pen some ofudas, Rin stumbled into my tiny hut and fell to her knees in front of me, sobbing because she had finally found the courage to ask Sesshomaru what his intentions with her were, and he had told her he had taken a mate in the years she'd been away from him, and he said if she returned with him she would most likely become his most treasured whore, but nothing more than that. Rin was heartbroken. I brought her to my lap where I held her as she cried, and after a long time she looked up into my eyes and kissed me, and were it not for InuYasha barging in and asking for his share of the money we'd made that afternoon, Rin and I probably would have lost ourselves to our desperations. I told her to stay the night with me, and if she still felt the same in the morning I would bed her. I was disappointed when I found her gone when I woke up, but there was a note she'd left me that said she would be back, that she'd gone to get some things from Kaede's, and that if I decided to bed her I better damn well marry her or she'd cut my manhood from my body.

"I remember that first time," I say with a soft sigh. "You were so nervous."

Her sweet smile almost brings me to tears. "I couldn't help it, I was in the presence of such a professional." With a giggle she watches as the leaves above us rustle in the gentle wind. "It didn't take long for me to get the hang of it though." Rin places a kiss on my old forehead. "You were an excellent teacher."

With my eyes closed, listening to her soft woman's voice, feeling the love in every stroke of her fingers through my white hair, I feel almost young again. I feel as though I could reach out and grab her and love her as I once did. But the instant I try to reach for her, the pain in my joints sings through my body and I'm instantly pulled back to the reality of my old age. Damn the progress of time. This is not the first time in my life I wished for the immortality of my yokai friends, but I think this is the first time I've wished for it so badly.

"Rin," I whisper. "I think my days are almost done here."

Her hand falters a bit, the strokes of her fingers slowing and then resuming their pace. I know her knowledge of medicine has helped prolong me quite a bit, and I know that she knows it won't be long either. "Don't say such silly things, husband. Only the Kami know how long we have."

"That's very true, but I feel it in my bones… I know it won't be long." She struggles to keep the tears that are slipping from her eyes inside. "It's alright though, Rin. I've lived a very long and beautiful life with you. You've given me wonderful children, such deep happiness and pure joy. I have lived this life to the fullest. I have no regrets."

She is crying harder now. "I only wish I could have done more with my medicine. I'm not ready to let you go."

I take a deep breath. This is not easy. "Rin, I want you to let me leave here tonight. I don't want to waste away in front of you."

"NO!" she sobs. "If you leave me… If you go then I'm going too!"

"Baka… you can't go with me. Not yet. You're still young and healthy. Live on for our children and grandchildren's sake." The thought of my youngest granddaughter missing her Granny makes me want to cry. "They still need you."

She is wiping at her eyes, but they refuse to stay dry. "I still need you… I still _want_ you."

Dammit Rin, you're not making this easy. Like I want to go. Like I want to leave this life behind. I have to say something that will make her feel better, something to calm her…

"Rin, you know after I'm gone I'll be reincarnated. You have to be alive so I can come find you. We will be together again. Just wait and see. We'll be together again." I feel myself beginning to slip away, like sinking into a warm bath slowly. My eyes want to close but I want to burn her face into my last memories so I don't forget her when I come back. "Promise me, you will live on for me."

Rin is in such a state that she cannot speak. I long to hear her voice once more before I go. "I love you, my darling Rin."

She straightens up for a moment, clears her throat and says almost cheerfully, "I love you my handsome husband. I'll be waiting for you to come back to me."

"I'll try to hurry, my love." And with that, that warm sinking feeling swallows me whole, softly and gently, and I am hurled through twisting darkness littered with stars and other cosmic lights.

And then it's all over, and I am vaguely aware that I am being birthed. The woman who has pulled me from my new mother is my darling Rin, and when my beautiful wife catches my eyes, she gasps and whispers my name. She recognizes me. She plants a kiss on my squalling face and hands me to my new mother. It is in these last remaining moments of my previous consciousness that I am truly happy, knowing I have seen the circle of life for myself, and I wonder briefly how many times I have been reincarnated. My memories are beginning to fade now, making room for my new life. I wonder how long I will have to wait to be with my sweet Rin again. As I feel my now infantile lips latch onto my new mother's breast, as I feel her warm milk dribble down my throat, I soon forget all about Rin, all about my children, the wind tunnel, InuYasha and the rest of my friends… I have now fully become Shinta, the baby boy belonging to better-than-most farmer and his wife, the first born son of his family.

* * *

I am in the fields with my father when I see her. She is a little young for me, but she is the only female that breaks my concentration. "Shinta!" she calls out as she races to me. My father eyes me for a moment, then grins, going back to his work.

"Hey there Masami!" I take a moment to wipe the sweat from my brow. "What's going on?" Every time I look into her eyes I feel like I'm going to drown in them. She seems so familiar to me, yet so new at the same time. What secrets have we shared in another lifetime, Masami? Who were you to me? What did I use to call you?

"Mama says that InuYasha is going to be having a feast for the whole village to celebrate the birth of his great-great grandchild. She says she doesn't feel well enough to go, so she thought maybe you and I could go together." It's hard not to miss the blush in her face. Even though I'm fifteen and she is only eight, I know right away how she feels for me, how I feel for her. I know right then I will take her as my wife when she is old enough. I think my father knows this too.

"Absolutely, I wouldn't miss it. When is it?" I love how her familiar eyes light up when she is happy.

"Tomorrow just before sundown. I heard Lord Sesshomaru may even come!" She twirls a lock of her hair around her finger. "Will you come walk me down to InuYasha's or should I just meet you there?"

"I won't let my Lady walk by herself. I'll come get you." My father is chuckling behind me.

Masami beams at me and then bows, scurrying quickly back to her home. "I'll see you tomorrow evening, Shinta!"

I turn back to the row I was tending, and my father places his hand on my shoulder. "Son, you're on your way to being a good man. Don't let her down and you'll have a good wife when the time comes."

"Father, do you ever get the feeling that maybe you lived another life before this one? That maybe the people you meet in this life were people you used to know in the old one?"

Dad scratches his head for a moment. "I dunno son. I never really thought about it. I only concern myself with our crops and feeding the family. That sounds like something a monk I knew once said though… that no matter how many time you die and are reborn, you are always reunited with the people you are supposed to be with. I believe that was the monk who helped to slay Naraku all those years ago, the one they called Miroku… In any case," he said as he grinned back at me, "to answer your question, maybe it is possible. I guess we'll never really know until we pass on."

"Yeah," I said as my eyes found my sweet Masami, playing with my baby sister. "I guess we'll never really know."


	12. Who's Waiting?

InuYasha was on edge. The girls and Shippo had gone to the hot spring and insisted he not follow them. Even though Sango was a hellacious warrior in her own right, and had taken Hiraikotsu with her, the hanyou still couldn't relax.

"Sit down, InuYasha, worrying isn't going to make them return any faster," Miroku said as he staked the fish around the fire. With a final scent of the wind and a listen to pleasant women's voices chattering, InuYasha flopped down near the fire, his leg bouncing up and down as he waited for the sounds of his friends returning safely. Miroku tried to ignore his nervous twitching as he penned a few sutras, then finally said, "Why don't we talk about something? You know, to get your mind off things."

InuYasha grunted. "I ain't got nothin' to say."

"Sure you do! Tell me how you liked the food at the teahouse we stopped at today!" Miroku's smile did nothing but irritate InuYasha more. But, being thoroughly frustrated, he decided to humor the monk.

"S'alright. The rice balls were good, but ya gotta be a real idiot to fuck those up."

Miroku turned the fish to cook on their other sides. "And what did you think of the musician?"

InuYasha began to relax a little. "Now that was very good. I haven't heard anyone play the koto like that in a very long time, not since my mother was still alive." He had a far away look in his eyes. "My mother had the best of everything. She was a princess, but whatever she didn't have, my father made sure she had it. It's funny how a demon and a human could love each other so much."

Miroku's smile became gentle. "I'm sure they are both watching over you still, my friend. Though your brother may think you're the scum of the earth, your parents did not." He went back to arranging his sutras into a stack. "Did you see the geisha that was in the back corner? Damn, what a cutie, huh?"

InuYasha's eyes flicked over to his friend. "So uh… You're really serious about wanting to marry Sango? I mean…" he stammered, "I haven't scented any other women on you, not like I used to."

Miroku looked down into his lap. "You know, InuYasha… I never thought I could ever make such a commitment to just one woman." He looked back to his friend, "But when I think of how upset she would be if I were to continue sleeping around like I did… the thought of her crying because of something I've done makes me sick to my stomach." The monk chuckled as he checked the fish. "Trust me, there are some nights I'd love to run to the nearest town and lay with every woman there! But then I think of her… and my resolve to wait for her just overpowers those urges."

InuYasha picked at the dirt under his claws, appearing to be deep in thought. Quietly, he asked, "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

A little blush crept into the hanyou's cheeks. "What's it like to lay with a woman?"

Miroku's brow furrowed as he looked off into the distance, tapping his chin as he thought of how to put it. "Well," he began, "it's certainly better than stroking yourself. And I guess… hmm. I'm sorry InuYasha, I've never tried to put it into words before." He grinned at his friend, who was obviously thinking of Kagome, though he'd never say so out loud. "I guess the best way to put it is like this: it's warm, it's soft, it's sweet… it's like all of your favorite things wrapped up into one experience. It's like nothing else you'll ever do, and if you're with the right person I imagine it's even better, because there's love there. It's definitely worth waiting for, and I have learned during my travels that one's virginity is the most precious gift two loved ones can give each other." He looked InuYasha in the eye. "It's amazing and wonderful, and that's why I have chosen chastity until Sango and I are married, to sort of atone for being a dirty lecher."

InuYasha sighed. "I just wonder if when the time comes… if I'll know what to do or if she'll even want to do it with me. After all I'm a dirty hanyou, something that's lower than even a dirty lecher."

Miroku clapped InuYasha's shoulder. "Don't worry, friend. You'll know what to do, every living creature has an instinct for it. And be patient, despite Kagome's age, she is still considered a child in her when. I'm sure she wants you." Miroku pulled the fish out away from the flames a little. "Maybe you could give her a kiss and see where it goes."

"Keh, what if she sits me!" he nearly squeaked.

"At least you'll know how much longer you'll have to wait."

InuYasha stood and went to the edge of their camp listening again. He could hear the rest of their companions returning. "As if I'd take romance advice from a lecher in the first place!" he said with a grin.

"When you do it, don't be quick about it! Be a man and don't run off like a little girl!" he called after him as InuYasha raced to meet them. When Sango and Shippo returned without InuYasha and Kagome, Miroku smiled as he passed out dinner.

"What're you grinning about, Miroku?" Shippo asked as he tore into his fish.

Sango gave him a puzzled look but said nothing. Miroku answered, "Nothing, how's dinner?" After a long time had passed, he started to wonder why InuYasha and Kagome hadn't returned yet, and this didn't go unnoticed by Shippo or Sango.

"What did you do, Miroku!" she asked as she glared at him. "What did you tell him to do!"

Just then, a very red faced Kagome and a smirking hanyou emerged from the tree line. They sat down without a word and began to eat. "What the hell's goin' on? Where the hell have you guys been!" Shippo asked.

InuYasha chuckled a little, Kagome's red face broke into a grin, and Miroku said as he finished his meal, "Gonna have to wait long?"

Calm as ever, InuYasha looked up and said, "Who's waiting?"

As the others bombarded InuYasha and Kagome with all sorts of questions, Miroku winked at the hanyou, who smirked back. Maybe there were times when being a lecher wasn't such a bad thing after all. Maybe there was a use for people such as him in the world. Maybe it was that redeeming quality that had changed Sango's mind and allowed him to finally bed her. When he woke up the next morning, he found his woman gone, as well as InuYasha's. The hanyou was nibbling on a raw rabbit with Shippo and Kirara.

"Gonna have to wait long?" InuYasha asked.

With a chuckle, Miroku responded easily, "Who's waiting?"


	13. Sinful Desire

I was kinda inspired by "Lolita" on this one, it was on TCM the other night and I was remembering the book, which the movie leaves a lot out of. In the book Professor Humbert, before he comes to America, was traumatized by his very young girlfriend's death when he was a boy. From then on he wants no love interest that can't be just like the girl he lost. While spending some time in France he starts taking prostitutes, ones that look young for their age and even going so far as to buying them little girl clothes to make them look even younger and insisting they put their hair into girl styles, etc. Every woman he lays with is his mind's eye version of that girl that he'll forever always love. That's kinda what this is about. Eh, you'll see. If not, go read the book :P

* * *

I know I shouldn't want you…

I know to look at you the way I do is a sin…

I know that I could be beaten by men and women alike if they knew how my loins burn for you…

But I can't help it. That tiny little body of yours, the soft, youthful glow of your skin, the happy smile you flash at me while playing in a mud puddle with the other village children, the energy you possess throughout your immature and curveless body… All of these things make it difficult for me to not reach out and touch you.

My precious wife would kill me if she knew I lusted over a child. She would sever my dirty mind from my body if she knew of how I long to shove my manhood in your impossibly small flesh, would positively disembowel me if she knew how I yearn for the taste of those flat nipples on my tongue and dismember me if she knew my craving to taste your little hairless split. Sweet little Rin… You have no idea how big a part you play in my bed already.

Do you know that even though it is my wife I am loving at night, it's your little girl voice I hear moaning in my head? Do you know, Rin, that I pretend to be fucking you the whole time I am fucking her? Did you have any idea that a grown man other than that demon Lord desired you so much? Gods, to be able to let my hands squeeze that tight little bottom, to sit you on my aching cock and bounce you on my lap, to feel your tight channel flutter around me as you call my name in your melodic voice… Every time I spill my seed, it's because of you, Rin. I might deposit it into another, but every release is for you, in your name, in your honor.

My mind says when you are older, and if Sesshomaru hasn't claimed you, that maybe we could have an affair on the side, a secret love that no one would ever know about. But then I think of how much you'll look like a woman and the thought sours quickly in my mind. I don't want the grown up Rin… I want the tender eight year old Rin, the one who knows nothing of sex and is still comfortable bathing with boys, the Rin who doesn't have to bind her chest because there's nothing there yet, the Rin who does cartwheels and flips and doesn't care if her bottom shows. I want that Rin, the innocent and untouched one.

My only solace is knowing that one day this insatiable craving I have for you will one day fade away. I will notice your hips beginning to flare, and I'll think a little less about it, I will notice those budding breasts and nearly forget about you, and when that perfect little bottom begins to round out you will fade into memory and I'll never trouble myself with you again.

But until then, I will eye you like a hungry ogre, I will fantasize about you, I will wish for you to come to me and want me to touch you…

And if that day ever comes… and you do ask me to touch you…

I will have you, all of you, and I won't stop until we're both dead.


	14. A Little Help for Shippo

It's a widely known fact among our group that I'm a lecher. But I had no idea I was about to meet my match. Shippo is about fifty-six years old, which roughly translates to about twelve in human years. He's certainly old enough to know about women, certainly old enough to know where babies come from, certainly old enough to appreciate the act of 'self love'. And I'm certainly the one to exploit his knowledge of such things…

"Hey Shippo!" I called out one afternoon as I nudged InuYasha in the ribs. "Come 'ere! I got something to show ya!"

The little kit came bounding over to where InuYasha and I sat looking out into a nearby pond. "What's up guys?"

I lowered my voice to a whisper, glanced around to be sure the girls were nowhere close by, and said, "I know a secret that will make your true love come to you." InuYasha and I both knew he had a thing for this little village girl named Yuki. Shippo's green eyes lit up and he asked me what the secret was.

"I dunno, Shippo," InuYasha said. "This is a pretty heavy secret. We can't just go giving it out to everyone."

Shippo stood proudly on his little legs, puffed his chest up big and said in a strong voice, "You can trust me guys, I can handle it!" It was so hard not to laugh, but somehow we managed to keep straight faces.

"All you have to do is wade out to the pond there, find a snake, and get it to bite you in your man part." Dammit I don't know how I kept the grin off my face, but I did.

Shippo looked appalled and winced. "You're kidding right?"

InuYasha continued, "Nope. You run to the one you think you're the most in love with and tell them you got bit by a snake and you need someone to suck the poison out. If they are willing to put that part of you in their mouth, it means they truly love you. And if they truly love you, you'll get one hell of a nice surprise when they're finished sucking the poison out!" InuYasha's eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Shippo furrowed his brow. "I don't know about this… Seems kinda funny to me. You sure this ain't a joke?"

"Why would I lie?"

The fox demon looked out at the still water of the lake, took a deep breath and said, "I'll be back." As he dove under the water, InuYasha and I howled with laughter. It didn't matter that the girls would be so livid when they found out about it that we wouldn't get any attention from them for a month, it was so worth it for Shippo to get his first blowjob that we didn't care.

We'd straightened up by the time he came up for air, and not long after that he came back to where my hanyou friend and I were sitting on the bank, a good sized snake in hand. "Umm," he began, dripping with pond water, "where should I make it bite me?"

"Here, let us help you," InuYasha said as he deftly took the snake from Shippo. "Drop your hakema." The boy did as he was told and InuYasha said, "Stick it out as far as you can…" Shippo thrust his hips out away from his body, his small little penis hanging limply out in front. InuYasha pried the snake's mouth open and slid Shippo's little member inside like a worm, the let the snake bite down.

"AHHHHH!" Shippo screamed. "FUCK THAT HURTS!"

InuYasha gripped his shoulder. "Go run to Yuki. Tell her you were bathing in the pond when the snake thought you were a worm and tried to eat your dick. Tell her you were too embarrassed to go to Kaede and ask her to suck the poison out." InuYasha turned him around and said, "I'm gonna punt you so you don't have to run so far, no hard feelings, 'kay?"

Shippo was sobbing, but nodded. InuYasha booted Shippo as close to the village as he could, and then we waited. Knowing it could possibly be a while, InuYasha and I decided to catch some fish and have some lunch while we waited for Shippo to return and tell us all the dirty details.

It was getting dark when Shippo finally made his way back to us. He had a broad smile on his face and a gentle gait as he walked towards us. "Hey guys." He was positively glowing.

"How'd it go?" I inquired. "Did she agree to suck the poison out?"

"Tell us everything Shippo!" InuYasha said with a smirk.

"Well, she first was red faced, but the she said she would at least look at it. Then she tried to suck the poison out on one side, then the other, but it wasn't working… That's when she decided to take the whole thing in her mouth and try it that way."

"Uh-huh, and then what?" I asked as I lit my pipe, grinning inside the whole while. InuYasha was listening like an old gossipy woman, his eyes wide and his grin hungry.

"Well, it… my body… started growing and getting bigger and harder… and even though the bite itself hurt, what she was doing was feeling so damn good." He laid back in the grass with his hands behind his head and sighed. "When she got all the poison out, she kept sucking. And just when I thought I'd explode, she lifted up her yukata and sat down on my lap."

My eyes widened to an impossible degree, and I think InuYasha gasped. Shippo continued, "I dunno what part of her was touching me, but it was so warm and so tight and slick… and it just felt so good wrapped around me down there. Yuki was bouncing up and down on me, like a lot, and she was making the same noises I was making. She took my hand and made me pinch her near where my body was, this little hard pebble thing. And then that perfect warm place she had taken my body started to move. It was like it was fluttering. And it felt so damn good that I shot that white stuff out I'm sure, but I never saw where it went, it musta went wherever she had put my body."

InuYasha and I looked at each other. This wasn't good. Shippo was not supposed to get laid before us. Granted, I was about as far from being a virgin as possible, and InuYasha had alluded to being with Kikyo a few times, but we were both now waiting for the girls in our group to come around. And our little plot to get Shippo a simple taste of excitement turned into his first time.

We'd been silent too long. One of us had to say something. "Well, Shippo, it looks like you're a man now. You just lost your virginity my friend." I took a puff from my pipe and said, "Congratulations, it sounds like it was a great experience."

"Yeah, Shippo, you just got laid by the woman you love. That's pretty awesome." He looked at him with a wink. "Ya know, she might even be carrying your hanyou kit right now…"

"I KNEW IT!" Kagome screamed. "YOU PERVERTS!"

The next thing I knew, InuYasha was being sat into next year and I was being beaten over the head by Sango's Hiraikotsu. When the beatings finally stopped Shippo was rolling on the ground laughing. Kagome was yelling about us exploiting the innocence of a child and Sango was bitching about the depravity that was running rampant between me and InuYasha. I sat up and croaked, "So I take it our young friend did not actually lose his virginity?"

Shippo was laughing so hard he was nearly crying. "I was already healed up by the time I got to Yuki's, so I went to find Sango and Kagome instead."

"I can't believe you Miroku," Sango said as she slapped me for good measure. "I can't believe you would try to… force something like that with Shippo!"

"Besides, he's too young to be doing those kinds of things just yet!" Kagome screeched.

Suddenly Shippo stopped laughing. "Now you're wrong about that." All eyes were now on our smallest companion. "If I want Yuki to give me a blowjob I just go ask for one, I don't need a snake to bite me on my junk."

You could have heard old Myoga fart it was so quiet. "You… you mean you're already doing that kind of thing? On your own?" This from InuYasha.

"Sure. She takes this herb that keeps her from carrying my kit, we've actually been together a lot."

"Define 'a lot'…" Sango said nervously.

"I dunno, I'd say at least ten times since we've returned this time, altogether maybe like forty times. She's my woman, that's what you do when you've got a mate." Shippo sat looking at us like we were speaking another language. "Don't you guys rut?"

Red faces all around now, I don't think any of us were redder than Kagome though. "Absolutely not!" she gasped.

"No, we don't Shippo," Sango muttered.

"Doesn't mean we don't want to," I added. "Or at least one half of the equation wants to," I added with a glare at Sango.

Shippo grinned. "Well that explains everything! The tension, the short tempers, pretty much everything when we're not fighting. You guys need to get together!" He got up and drug Sango to me and Kagome to InuYasha. "Now I'm going to find Yuki. When I see you tomorrow, I wanna hear all about it." He walked off into the night as the four of us sat motionless, staring at each other.

Then there was a happy shout from above us on the hill. "Don't make me bring that snake down there!" InuYasha and I picked our women up and went in separate directions. Who'd ever thought we'd be taking romantic advice from a little lecherous kit…


	15. Sick and Tired

400 word count, the brochitis I had for 2 months was my inspiration!

* * *

He awoke coughing, again. It was a deep, hacking sound that seemed to grate on his sore airway and throat, and as he blindly reached for the little clay spittoon next to his head he grumbled once more over his stupid decision to bathe in that cold, cold river on that wintry day. That day InuYasha had slain a demon and Miroku'd been directly underneath, receiving the bulk of the blood and gore that spilled from its lifeless body.

"Papa," he heard a groggy voice say, "sit up a little and drink this tea for me." It was one of his twin daughters, Izumi. She held a small cup in her hands and gestured for him to raise his head. Sango had gone with InuYasha in his absence to make some money. Thank goodness she was in between pregnancies, or else they might be rationing their food.

He sat up in his bed, his elbows bearing the weight of his aching body as he opened his mouth and let his little girl tenderly pour the warm tea into his mouth. Bitter as it was, the warmth soothed his throat greatly. A moment later, the hacking seemed to die down a bit, and once he drained the last of the drink, he laid back down and groaned. "Do you still hurt, Papa?" Izumi asked as she placed a cool cloth on his fevering forehead.

"Yeah," he answered in a hoarse voice. He grinned a little. "But your special care is helping me feel much better, sweetheart." Her little five-year-old face lit up as she stroked his hair. He heard a little 'clang' sound and rolled to face the fire. He saw his other daughter, Shinju, brewing another pot of the herbal remedy, and beyond that his three-year-old son sleeping as far away from him as possible. The girl looked to her sister as if to ask if their father needed more of it to drink, but Izumi shook her head and put her finger on her lips, letting her know he would soon be asleep again.

"Papa, you need to rest as much as you can. Mama will be home tomorrow, maybe she will have new medicine for you." Her gentle touches soothed Miroku's weary and feverish body, and in moments he was asleep again, surrounded by the love of his family; unconditional love is the best medicine of all.


	16. He Suspects She Doth Protest Too Much

She ran away with me into the darkness surrounding our camp. She ran with me to where the field of lilies was in bloom, not too far away for InuYasha to be worried, but far enough away for privacy. She pulled me down into the sweet grass, pulled me down to lay on top of her. She groaned into my mouth as I tasted her breath, feeling the smooth and slick lining of her mouth, her warm tongue, her savory fruit flavored saliva. She pulled her mouth from me and entrusted me with her biggest secret, something she'd guarded from everyone, her beloved father and brother included.

"I'm not a virgin, Miroku," she whispered as she tried to hide her face from me. My gloved hand came to her cheek. I had a feeling about this. I thought she might not be, as much as she protested my advances. Every woman I'd ever met was usually very responsive to me. But it was like Sango was afraid of someone seeing through her chaste façade; afraid that someone might see that she had already given up her innocence.

"I don't care. I'm not a virgin either."

"But it's different for you, you're a man, you're expected to not be one."

"I still don't care. And I'm glad you've got a little experience," I said as I made quick work of her sashes. "It means I'll spend less time teaching and more time making this a wonderful experience for both of us…" I captured her mouth once again as I felt her hands pulling at the knot on my kesa. It had been a while since I'd loved a woman. Probably about six to eight months… I remembered how hard it was to undress someone with one hand, as my other one was keeping my weight off of Sango and giving her enough space to undress me. After several minutes of struggling, I'd bared enough of her to make love to her comfortably, and with a final grab to my fundoshi, I was ready as well.

Her brown eyes locked with mine. "You're sure it doesn't bother you?"

I began to kiss her neck as she parted her thighs, making a place to cradle me while I attended to her upper body. "I've been with virgins, I've been with whores, I've been with women who'd been raped, I've been with widows… Honestly Sango, I don't give a damn. I love you for you, not what condition your innocence is in." She began to cry. I brushed her tears away with my fingers.

"I wish it'd been you I gave myself to. I wish I'd waited."

"Will it make you feel better if you tell me about it?"

She sniffled. "I dunno. Maybe."

I kissed her tenderly. "I'm all ears my love." I laid my head down between her breasts as she stroked my hair.

"I was young. I was still living in the slayer's village. Kohaku was only eight years old. I was barely thirteen years old." She took a deep breath. "His name was Saburo. He was the son of the man who ran the stables. I thought he was a brat, always teasing me while I trained and telling me if a good wind came along I'd blow away before any yokai could hurt me." She sighed. "But for all his faults, he was strong and cute. Though I hated who he was, I could look at him forever."

"I've had women who were like that, I understand that feeling," I said quietly. She continued to stroke my hair as she revealed to me what she had shared with no other before.

"I was fetching water one day, and it was so hot I decided to go wade down into the cool stream as I filled my buckets. I slipped on a rock when I turned to leave with the second bucket, and he just happened to be coming down to fill his own buckets at the time. He raced to me and pulled me from the water, asking me if I was okay, and checking to see if I'd broken anything. I couldn't even answer him because he was so beautiful in that moment… He was being kind and thoughtful to me, and coupled with his stunning appearance I had all but melted before him. And then it just sorta happened. He leaned down and kissed me and I… I was lost. I let my desire take over and he took me right there on the bank of the stream. I never thought Saburo could be gentle or caring, but he took his time with me, tried to make sure I didn't hurt if I didn't have to, made me feel so wonderful and special in the long minutes we were together…" She laughed a little. "It wouldn't have been so bad if it had only happened once or twice, but when we were doing it every other day or so, I knew I had a problem."

"So my precious Sango is a bit lecherous herself, eh?" I grinned against the soft pale skin of her breast. I raised my head to find her smirking at me, a look that hardened me instantly.

"I think 'a bit lecherous' is a gross understatement. You wouldn't believe me if I told you all the stuff I did with that boy."

I took her nipple in my fingers and rolled it lightly, her smirk fading into the most beautiful look of ecstasy I've ever seen. "Then don't tell me, show me."

"No," she said flatly. "That era is over for me. It's time for me to become your woman. I want to do things the way you do them." I looked at her seriously for a moment, watched as a grin came back to her face. "I promise I'll keep up. You lead the way."

I devoured her tit, relishing the gasp and then the pleading moan that fell from her perfect mouth. As the stars and the moon stood watch, Sango and I finally became one, and just as she promised, she kept up with me, much to my surprise. When it was over, and we were panting and wallowing in our greatest shared joy, she whispered, "You were so much better than him." She rolled me to me back and sat up, poised for our second round. "My turn!" she said with a quiet giggle. I grinned, thanking the kami that they saw fit to pair one lecher with another. I have a feeling Sango and I are going to be very happy for a very long time.

* * *

"So where do you think they went?" Kagome asked.

Scenting the air, then grimacing, InuYasha grunted, "Trust me, you don't want to know what those two are up to." He turned so that his back was in the light breeze.

Kagome's eyes went wide, the realization of what was happening dawning on her. "Oh," she said curtly, then she dove deep inside her sleeping bag and aid a quick "Goodnight!"

"Um, Kagome? You know that if everything goes as planned with Naraku's defeat and all… that it could be you and me in that lily field…" InuYasha said gently.

There was an embarrassed gasp, and just as InuYasha looked over his shoulder to see what expression her face wore, she cried out "SIT BOY!"

"Lucky monk," he grunted as he made his way from the forest floor to sitting up again, "at least you ain't got any stupid beads around your neck!"


	17. A Twisted Love

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

_A/N: 1000 word count written for the theme 'Fetish' (Themes of which my muse inspires me to write, these are not contest pieces)  
_

* * *

It'd been an interesting evening…

Over the best jug of sake I've ever tasted, InuYasha and I were camped by the road on our way back home from a most successful week's work, and oddly enough we were discussing something the usually tight lipped hanyou never says anything about: his own perverse preferences in his futon. Why is this important, you ask? Because… I think I might have a problem. I might have something that Kagome might call a 'fetish' if I were to ever breathe a word to her about it.

InuYasha and I had drunk the jug just about down to half, and it was quite potent for the amount we had drunk. I leaned back against the log I was sitting in front of and sighed that I missed my sweet Sango, and that's when his mouth opened and out came all kinds of things I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear; despite how close our friendship is, some things are better left unsaid and kept to oneself.

Hiccupping, he said, "You know, my favorite part of Kagome's body isn't her great big boobs, or those long ass legs, or even her gorgeous, perfect ass… It's her tiny little feet. They…" he paused to belch, "are so smooth and so soft compared to mine, even smoother than her hands because she kept them hidden in those damn weird shoes she wore for all that time. So if I come home and she's barefoot, I get rock hard almost instantly, and I throw her down in the bed and make her jerk me off with her feet first. 'Course, I find somebody to watch the kid first. Then she touches my cock with her feet."

My eyes must have been huge as he told me this, because he laughed loudly at me, then he drank a little more, and continued, "Don't tell me the most filthy minded of us all has never heard of a foot fetish?" When I shook my head, he elaborated on the subject for me, telling me he will suck his wife's toes and personally lick them clean for her, smell of her socks and is always sure that her zori don't make calluses on her tender flesh. All of what he does with her lowest extremities gives him sexual satisfaction in a way that is more fulfilling than sex itself, and that's why he continues his odd love with her. "Well," he chuckled, sloshing his saucer and spilling sake down his haori, "it ain't like she don't have her own little kinks. She really likes it when I go feral on her."

After he'd finally passed out, I thought about myself… and what my wife and I do nearly nightly when I'm home. I can understand the practice of a fetish; how something that isn't sexual can be satisfying in a sexual way… Ever since I got Sango pregnant the first time… the sight if her swollen belly is enough to nearly send me into spasms. I love to see her round with my child, knowing that it was me who planted that seed in her womb, and what a lovely time we had planting that seed. I love to feel the difference in orgasms when she isn't pregnant, because I know I won't get to feel them that way for very long before she gets pregnant again. Her breasts get so large, and though the skin is tight as a drum, the skin stays so soft. And the flavor of the milk she produces is just as divine as the wine I've just had, even more so because I know it was my seed that encouraged the production of such a liquid.

The problem is… now when I see _any_ pregnant woman, I immediately find myself growing hard. I have to tell myself over and over that the woman I see is not my sweet wife, that the child is not mine. When I finally begin to soften and relax, if I am home I run straight to my hut and send the kids out long enough to love my round little mother. If I'm not home I will wait til the day is through and take care of that ache in the woods later that night as I think about her. My favorite time in her pregnancy to take her is just as the fourth month begins, as she is over the sickness and she isn't so large that she's uncomfortable. And as always with her labor now, I love her one last time just after water breaks, to help lubricate her so the baby slips out easier.

I sigh, missing my pregnant Sango even more. This child she carries now will be our seventh, provided it isn't another set of twins. If InuYasha were ever to ask me why I keep her knocked up, knowing what I know now about his own perversions, I think I'd just come right out and tell him: I have a pregnancy fetish.

Luckily, in the morning he doesn't remember a thing he said while he was drunk, and his hangover helps to temper any conversation he might have wanted to have, and we were left to our silent thoughts as he made our way home. Before we entered the village, we came to a clear creek and InuYasha picked up the sounds of our wives and children. Being eager to see them, we splashed our way down to them. I noticed Kagome's feet were bare and I grinned to myself, feeling that familiar ache that had arrested my groin as I observed my wife patting the top of her gently curving belly; that perfect 5 months along belly that always looks so good on her strong frame. I know it won't be long and one of us will go find Rin or Shippo to watch the kids so we can both indulge ourselves in our secret desires… How good it is to be home.


	18. Run Away with Me

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

A/N: This might be a little disturbing to some people. I kept having a vision of an AU Miroku as a priest… A Catholic priest… A very troubled and morally suspect Catholic priest… Please be aware that this drabble/one shot is not meant to poke fun at, make light of, or insult anyone who is Catholic or who has been affected by any priest scandals out there. It is merely a fictional story that refuses to leave me alone. I really hope I don't offend anyone, as it is never my intention to do so.

* * *

"Accipite et manducate ex hoc omnes," says the priest as he raises the Eucharistic bread in the air above the altar. "Hoc est enim Corpus meum, quod pro vobis tradetur."

' _This is my body which shall be given up for you',_ he thinks to himself as he steals a quick glance out of the corner of his eye to the small altar girl kneeling with the three other children to his right. It's almost time, and he struggles to slow his speech and get back to the holy task at hand. He sits the golden plate down, genuflects, and then raises the chalice of wine, blessing it in the same way that he blessed the little thin wafers of bread. He continues with the ritual prayers, then his voice rings through the sanctuary: "Intra quorum nos consortium, non aestimator meriti, sed veniae, quaesumus, largitor admitte…" He steals another look at the girl, who is grinning at him sadly. _'Though we are sinners, we trust in your mercy and love. Do not consider what we truly deserve, but grant us your forgiveness.'_

He turns to serve the deacon the holy feast, who makes the sign of the cross and then serves Father Miroku. Father then gives one of the five plates on the altar to the deacon who serves the ushers while Father serves the organist and the altar children. The jolly round woman who plays the organ kneels and opens her mouth to receive the body of Christ, but passes on the blood. The tall boy with the freckles, glasses and braces holds his hands out to receive his wafer, then allows Father to give him a sip of the wine. The next boy does the same, the Blonde girl with the pretty green eyes follows suit as well. Then he is at _her._ The shortest of the bunch, with her dark hair pulled into some kind of strange hairdo where the half ponytail sits at the side of her head and the rest appears choppy. This is Rin, and she is his as much as the golden crucifix he wears around his neck is. She is his sin… and his salvation.

Rin's earthy brown eyes regard him with a lust that an eleven year old girl shouldn't have. She licks her lips, never taking her gaze from his. She leans her head back, almost too far back, but he knows why she does it. She opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out just a bit, and as always his mind flashes to the last time they were together; the last time she made the same face as he jerked his male flesh and spilled his seed in her mouth, his white essence seemingly neon bright in the dim of his office as she groaned at the taste of him on her wet, pink tongue. On the heels of that memory was how he'd kissed her just before mass this morning, how he ran his sinful hands under the white robe she wore, under the plaid skirt of her school uniform and snuck a single finger into the leg of her panties, how he found her to be sopping wet already, and how he wanted to skip mass altogether and take her back to the rectory where their relationship had begun and simply fuck her until they both were spent and sated.

He placed the round wafer on that tongue he knew so well, watched her eyes flutter, as if she were tasting him instead of the bread, then allowed her to drink deeply of the wine. She bowed her head and made the sign of the cross, then Miroku forced himself to turn from her, lest the others see his sudden erection poking through his robes. He stood now in front of the altar with the deacon, serving the parish and the school children in succession. Mass ended shortly thereafter, Miroku making time to talk with those of the congregation who wished to chit chat, speaking hurriedly to a teacher or two concerning the next round of altar children, and finally telling the deacon to handle the sick list today, making some kind of excuse as to why he couldn't do it himself.

Then he waited. He sat in his office and chewed at his fingernails as he listened to the clock behind him tick away the seconds. Twenty minutes had ticked past before there was the quiet tell-tale knock at the door, the one he knew was Rin, and he told her to come in, in a voice that was shaky and uneven and not at all the calm and strong voice that he used at mass.

"Father, may I visit with you for a moment?" she asked, already knowing they were alone, but still playing the game, if only to settle her lover's nerves.

"Yes, my child," he said quickly, praying she would shut the door soon… He needed her so badly right now, needed her to reassure him that he was a man and not just some religious servant to a God he wasn't even sure existed anymore.

She shut the door and he practically leapt from his chair and came to her, fell to his knees before her as if she were the altar he served. His eyes searched hers, finding something akin to love in them. "Rin, my sweet girl…" His mouth went dry and she leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

"Shh, I know, Miroku." She never called him by his title in here. In here (so long as they were alone) he was simply Miroku to her, simply the man who let her have her way with him, simply the man who enjoyed her touch and her taste and her smell over anything else in the world. They both knew what they were doing was wrong, so completely and incredibly wrong… But they neither one could stop after the first time, and now that it had been going on for months, they neither wanted to.

Miroku, now in the black slacks and the black shirt with the little backwards collar, wrapped his arms around Rin's small body, his hands resting on her shoulders as he laid his head on her barely begun breasts. Two thoughts swirled in his mind: the thought of what would happen to him if he were ever caught, and what his congregation would think of Rin if they knew it was her he loved.

"Rin," he said, voice trying to crack, "run away with me."

Her eyes flashed open. "What?"

Miroku began to unbutton the crisp white cotton shirt she wore. "Run away with me. We'll go to Mexico, get new identities, start a life there where no one will know who we are or what I am." He pulled her arms from the shirt and made quick work of her tiny bra, a garment that only bore a single hook fastening in the back. His soft hands pulled it away from her, then came to her small breasts, cupping them gently as he planted soft kisses at her neck. "It'll be just you and me, and we can be together forever."

Rin's eyes closed at the feeling of those warm lips on her skin. In her minds eye she saw deserts and cacti and Mexican people wandering the streets… Then she pictured her priest lover and herself in a nice hotel room, making love in a bed rather than on the floor in a darkened office, heard herself be able to make the noises she wanted to because of the afforded privacy, saw herself sweat slicked and in the throes of physical ecstasy… She wanted to say yes.

Miroku's hands slid to the waist of her skirt, unzipping her in the back and pulling it down at the side, sliding his fingers in to the waist of her panties as he went, and son he had bared her perfect body to himself once again. He grabbed her clothes and tossed them haphazardly under his desk, then pulled her behind the large oak piece of furniture, just in case someone were to walk in. He laid her down on the carpet and dived to her already glistening sex, tongue working overtime to sate his need for her taste in his mouth.

As he feasted on her flesh, Miroku began to have second thoughts about his offer to her. He knew the girl's father was a stiff and unfeeling man, a military general who left his daughter in the care of an old dried up prune of a man who was cruel and just as unfeeling towards her as her father was. The only embrace she had ever known was Miroku's, the only kind words ever spoken to her fell from his cursed lips. He was fairly certain though that if she ever disappeared, General Taisho would certainly scour the earth looking for his little girl, despite feeling that she was nothing more than his property. Rin's quiet gasp startled him from his musings as she gifted him her orgasm. It was then his mind was made up, and he made the offer again.

"Will you run away with me?" he breathed as he slid up her trembling form and seated his own needy flesh inside her in a smooth stroke. Her eyes opened on him, dark and wanton, and she raised up and crushed her mouth to his. He pumped slowly as she kissed him deeply, the weight of their sin heavy in the room. She pushed his face away from her.

"God, yes. We'll run far away, and we'll never come back." She wound her fingers in his dark hair as he came back to her lips and began to thrust faster. Then, she reached up and pulled as hard as she could at the crucifix that was swinging from his neck, breaking the gold chain. He grabbed it from her, almost angrily, and stopped moving altogether. Then he flung it with all his might across the room, listened as it clattered against the wall and landed with a quiet thud on the carpet below.

"This part of our lives is almost over, Rin," he said as he began to make love to her once again. "I don't think God's gonna forgive us for this one." Rin's head lolled to the side as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure. He gritted his teeth and debated for only a moment whether or not to pull out before he burst inside her. Deciding to seal this new promise in a physical way, he exploded deep within her tight channel, and to their shared surprise, Rin actually moaned loudly at the feel of his hot semen spurting into her body. Something about the combination of the heat of this new sensation, the decision they'd just made, and the undying love she felt for this priest with the Lolita complex caused her to have her strongest orgasm ever, one that she swore would cause her to blackout. She clung weakly to this once holy man as she struggled to maintain consciousness. He held her tight to him and told Rin over and over, "I love you so much."

Half an hour later, he'd changed his clothes and helped Rin back into hers. He had gone to the sacristy and emptied the lockbox of all the folding cash he found there, over $1,500. Miroku drove his modest little Nissan to Rin's house, where she gathered some clothes and all the money she could find in the emergency jar, about $200, and then the two of them went to the bank, where the good Father emptied the account that was set up to cover his living expenses, another good chunk of money at around $3,000.

They drove all night, then slept during the day. At sunset they set off again, driving until nearly dawn. That next night they made it to El Paso, Texas, where Miroku checked the hotel lobby computer to see the headline in their hometown. Knowing what he would find, he wasn't surprised to see news headlines reading "Catholic priest kidnaps young girl, intimate relationship suspected" and "Missing priest and girl stir rumors among the faithful". They had to cross over soon or it wasn't going to happen. Border control would have their pictures and names and they'd find themselves sneaking over the ten foot fence trying to get into Juarez much they way people in Juarez tried to get into the US. Disguising himself would be easy. A mustache, change of clothes, some fake piercings and he was sure he could pull it off. But how to disguise an eleven year old girl?

Miroku took the girl to a hair salon and told them to shorten the girl's hair and bleach it like the California girls do, both of them playing the part of a dad and his daughter who simply wanted to look like a surfer girl. None the wiser, the beautician did as asked, and Rin was almost immediately unrecognizable. He took Rin clothes shopping, bought her a heavily padded push up bra and some of those high sole sneakers. By the time Miroku was through with her, she soon looked to be about sixteen, and older if she applied makeup. They drove right then to the border crossing.

The border guard paid no attention to the car, barely looked at Miroku as he asked for identification as he continued joking with the guard behind him with the german shepherd. They were waved through without incident, and Miroku and Rin could hardly believe they had worried so much over nothing. Miroku had a contact in Juarez who worked with him in college when they went on a mission to Guatemala, and though that man had not lost his faith, he helped his long time friend find and obtain the new passports and other documents Miroku and Rin needed to continue to evade the police and extradition. By the end of the evening, all their US dollars had been converted to Pesos, and they were living relatively well for the moment.

That night, they had their sinful relations in a bed, and they were allowed to be a little more vocal about their passions than they had been in the past. The priest that was, and the girl who was unloved by her own family, made a new family under the hot Mexican night sky.

* * *

Years later, after Rin was legally an adult and she'd borne Miroku two children, they ventured back to the states. All the press they'd caused back home had all but dried up, the consensus being that evidently it was a murder suicide pact, as that same week a mysterious fire was set in an abandoned church in a bad part of town, and two burned-beyond-recognition bodies were found. Forensics claimed the bodies were that of a young to middle aged male and a very young female, and no one thought anymore on the subject. As it turns out, Rin's father gave hardly a thought to his daughter's disappearance and simply said to the press that it was "God's will that she is gone." The parish held a vigil for the two of them, after it was believed that they'd killed themselves… It was safe to come home.

But what they did instead was go back to Juarez. They'd made a good life for themselves there as simple restaurant owners, living above their humble establishment. Their children were happy and healthy, and Miroku and Rin were happy.

As Rin rode her husband to bliss the night after they returned from Texas, she whispered to him, "I owe you my life, for saving me from my hell at home. You were my salvation when I thought nothing could ever save me."

He gripped her hips and met her movements halfway. "You owe me nothing, sweetheart. You saved me from lying to myself for the rest of my life, saved me from believing I was meant to walk this earth alone without ever knowing the joy of having a wife and family. What started out as a sin," he gasped as he felt his release coating her insides, "has been the best thing to ever happen to me." Moments later, she shattered around him, and she laid down on his chest, still connected to him.

"I love you so much," she whispered as she began to doze off against her husband. He could only nod and catch his breath. He loved her too, loved her enough to forsake heaven and be with her in hell for eternity.

* * *

A little rambly there in the middle to end... I mainly had that image of them when he gave her the wafer, where he could see her as he emptied himself into her mouth and struggling to see her as she was: a kid taking communion. Eh, whaddya expect, my hands have been numb and I've been exhausted.


	19. I'll Be Home Soon

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

700 word count, theme "Rock Bottom"

* * *

The room is dark and filled with the smell of stale cigarette smoke and fresh sex. Everything about this is all wrong, and he knows it, but goddamn if he didn't go and make the same stupid ass mistake again. Violet eyes are open and staring, lost in thought and ignoring completely the soft sounds of sleep the woman beside him is making. If the broken promises he made to himself and to the only person on the planet he cared about were quarters, Miroku'd be a rich man. But as it is he is a poor man, in character and morals at least.

His rough hand comes to his face and covers it, seemingly ashamed to even allow his stupid mug to be shown to no one in the dark of a sleazy hotel room. To his right, the air conditioner kicks on, nearly loud in the silence of the space. He sits up and swings his bare legs out from under the covers, his feet touching the scratchy surface of the commercial grade carpet with the pattern that is just as loud as the cooling unit. He reaches for his cigarettes and fires one up. In every corner of the room he sees her face. Just under the unhealthy hum of the air conditioner, he can almost hear her crying. He takes a deep drag, the cherry glowing brilliantly inches in front of his nose. "Jesus, Sango," he whispers to himself. "I just keep fucking up, don't I?"

He sees his silhouette in the mirror. The flashing neon sign that declares this place has free HBO makes him appear as a shadow, and that's what he feels like: a shadow of the good man he once was. He takes another drag off his smoke, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees as his free hand cradles his face. For fuck's sake, he doesn't even remember this woman's name… This woman who came to this room and had rough, raunchy and meaningless sex with him and is now sleeping quietly on the other side of the lumpy hotel bed.

"This is what it's like to hit rock bottom, I guess." He inhales a new puff of smoke deep into his lungs. "What do I do? How do I stop?" Though he silences himself when the woman rolls over, his thoughts continue. He wonders if Sango will ever be able to trust him again, wonders if she still loves him after all the times he's lied to her and cheated on her. He wonders if all these sexual conquests were ever worth it. After all, don't they make plenty of "accessories" to alleviate such frustrations? And doesn't he have two perfectly good hands he could use to ease the situation? Maybe this is something a professional should know about, but who to see: a medical doctor or a shrink?

The cigarette puts itself out as it reaches the filter, and he tosses it lightly into the ashtray beside him. He reaches for his jeans and flips open his cell phone to turn it back on, and hears the telltale sound of a new text message. Looking down, he sees it's from Sango. With a pained sigh he reads the message: 'its late u ok? come home soon'. It was sent almost three hours ago. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. He doesn't know how it got this far, but tonight he won't let it go any further. He slips into his jeans, grabs the purple t-shirt he wore off the floor and finds his shoes. He pulls out a wad of twenties and tosses them on the pillow he'd been using, then pockets his smokes and grabs his keys. As he leaves the room, he thinks to himself, 'I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I'm gonna make this right. I'm gonna get better and love my wife the way she deserves.' He strides with a purpose to his car, meaning to leave not only this place, but his haunted past and his illness behind. He dials home on his cell phone and Sango answers sleepily. He says, "I love you, I'll be home soon…"


	20. Scented

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

Sango stood near the doorway, sipping fresh tea and looking out upon a new day. She saw InuYasha making his rounds through the village, checking on people, making sure nothing strange happened in the night. It was odd to see him so… not like himself these days. He was deflated, sad, but had somehow found a way to carry on. He'd seemingly grown up overnight, and though it was still a little strange at times, Sango found she liked the quieter, calmer hanyou much better. She only wished she could cheer him up.

He looked toward the hut that Miroku had built with InuYasha for the monk and his new wife, and Sango waved and smiled at him, calling out, "I've got some breakfast ready if you want to join us!" Food, it seemed, still made him happy, and she enjoyed the little grin that spread on his tanned face as he quickened his pace towards her house.

Miroku had just finished dressing himself and now sat bleary eyed near the small fire Sango had made the tea and rice at. She padded inside, then leaned down for a kiss before walking over to where she kept the dishes. "And how are you this morning, my dear husband?"

Miroku yawned and wiped at his eyes. "Too early to talk." Today they'd be setting out to see if they could make some money exterminating. Sango had heard rumors of a pack of lizard demons terrorizing one of the water sources in another village about twenty miles over to the east. She thought a quick visit could rid the people there of their problem, and give them a little money or food, or something to trade for food, to keep them comfortable for another few weeks or more.

InuYasha walked in and sat down across from Miroku. "Oi, monk. You should get to bed earlier. You look exhausted." Miroku glared at his friend as Sango shoved a cup of tea into his hand.

"Drink this, it will energize you." She looked at InuYasha as she heaped out some rice into a bowl and then passed it to him. Handing him some chopsticks, she said, "Sometimes he's just a little grumpy in the morning." Miroku's eyes seemed to brighten as he drank the strong tea he held in his hands. His wife sat his portion of rice in front of him as she served herself. "How is everyone at Kaede's this morning?" she asked.

Swallowing the mouthful of food he had, InuYasha answered, "They're all fine. Rin still has trouble sleeping at night without my brother around, but I think it's getting better. She'll be alright soon enough I guess. And Kaede stays busy, always trying to include Rin in what she's doing so she doesn't sit and think about Lord Fluffy…" He took another greedy bite. "Shippo won't be back again until after the new moon. That's about all I know."

"Have you checked the well again recently?" Miroku asked quietly, ignoring Sango glaring daggers at him after he'd asked.

The hanyou's features were overcome by an unseen darkness, as if the life had been sucked out of him with those words. He looked sadly into his lap. "It still ain't workin'." He pushed the rice around in his bowl absently as his friends regarded him with sympathetic eyes. They all missed Kagome, but none of them missed her like he did.

Suddenly, he looked up, sniffing. Miroku and Sango watched with wide eyes, fearing he smelled something evil coming towards the village. "InuYasha? Is something wrong?"

Suddenly, his head snapped in Sango's direction, his own eyes wide and his mouth open. "Sango… Your scent has changed."

Now everyone was looking at her. "What do you mean changed?"

His golden gaze flicked back and forth between the monk and the taijiya. "Well, I guess I know who you can thank for it." There was a little smirk playing on his lips as he rose and knelt near Miroku. "Your hentai husband now has proof that he's bedded you." He clapped his friend on the back in congratulations, but neither man nor wife understood what their friend was saying.

Miroku, still grumpy and not in the mood for games, narrowed his eyes and grumbled, "Speak plainly, InuYasha, quit messing around and just tell us what's going on!"

InuYasha grabbed Miroku by his shoulders and said slowly, "Sango is pregnant, you idiot." Silence filled the house. "Come on, man! You had to know this was going to happen sooner or later! I mean, the way you guys go at it-"

"InuYasha!" Miroku cut him off. Silence reigned again, although this time it was Sango who broke it.

"InuYasha, are you absolutely certain about this? I mean, have you ever scented such a thing before?" Her hand fell absently to her abdomen. He said nothing, merely nodded. "And you're sure that I… You're _positive_ … I'm going to…"

He grinned broadly. "Yep. In fact I can tell you you're gonna need a bigger house, too."

Miroku, still a little stunned, turned to his friend and asked "Why's that?"

"There's two in there."

Sango covered her mouth as happy tears began to roll down her cheeks. Miroku scrambled to her side. "Sango… are you alright?"

She nodded and wiped at her eyes with her hands, revealing the broad smile she'd been hiding. "I'm a little surprised… I'm a lot surprised!" She took his hands and said in the highest pitch voice in which they'd ever heard her speak: "I'm going to bear your children!"

Miroku smiled at her. "That's right Sango. You and only you." He kissed her right there in front of InuYasha, who blushed and turned his head. Though he would never say so out loud, he was very happy for the both of them, even if he was still insanely jealous of their good fortune. He wanted so bad to bring Kagome to this side of the well for good after Naraku's defeat, to take her as his mate and pup her… But until the day came when he could, he'd simply have to secretly live through his friends.

"Wait," Miroku said in a serious tone, "I don't want you coming with me to exterminate demons and ghosts anymore while you're carrying my babies. I don't want you or them to get hurt in any way."

She nodded at his decision, and said quietly, "But who will go with you? You can't do it by yourself, and I don't know anyone who has enough ability to go."

"I'll go," InuYasha said as he ate at his rice. "I've been dying for a change of pace anyways." He burped, then continued, "Besides, Sesshomaru's been keeping a closer patrol since Rin began her stay here. I seriously doubt he'd let anything get close enough to harm anyone in the village."

Sango beamed at her husband. "Miroku, we're going to have a family! We'll be a mother and father… and it will be so wonderful!" She felt her lips being taken again, and she wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and let him take what he wanted.

"InuYasha," the monk said against his wife's lips, "I think it's time for you to go now." He was already unknotting his kesa and wasn't gong to wait long to start unwrapping the woman in his arms.

"I'llseeyalater!" the hanyou barked as he made a hasty retreat, stopping long enough to set his bowl down and offer a rushed "Banzai!" and then bolt out the door.

Sango covered her husband's face in kisses. "Have I told you how happy you've made me today and everyday?"

Miroku maneuvered her now nude body to lie back in their still unmade futon. "Yes, but I always love to hear it more than once." He pushed her knees apart as he kissed his way across her shoulders and down her breastbone.

"Well you do. You make me the happiest I've ever been. And I love you so very, very much," she panted as he took her waiting nipple into his lips. He suckled hard, making her throw her head back in a silent scream of ecstasy.

"I love you too, my beautiful, sweet Sango." Moments later, he began to plunder her depths, and the whole trip to Urawa was forgotten.


	21. As it Should Be

***I don't own InuYasha or the characters within***

* * *

A/N: This is longer than what I would normally put in the drabble collection, but I'm not sure that I'm happy enough with it to let it stand on it's own. I really wanted Miroku to have this spiritual experience concerning his mother and father, and I'm not sure if I'm even happy with this, but it is complete for the moment... I might revise it later, gimme some feedback and let me know what you think.

* * *

.

* * *

I'd never mentioned anything about her to anyone before…

I couldn't even explain the reason I'd been compelled to bring my new wife here…

But all the same, I was drawn to this place and what it meant to me, though I have no memory of the event personally.

My beautiful Sango, sweet and patient beyond all reason with me, is holding my arm tightly, seeming to know the reasons I have brought us here to this splintered hut not five miles from the monastery where I grew up. "Let's go inside," she says quietly, and though this is her first time here, _she_ leads _me_ in.

There's the small altar I remember visiting once a year… I can remember the few times I'd been here with my father. This was the house I was born in, and this is the place the kazaana first came to life… and claimed my mother as its first victim.

I am solemn, as tradition dictates I should be. After all, the void that had occupied my hand is what killed the very woman who carried me and birthed me… It's _my_ fault my mother is dead. I committed my first crime before I was even completely out of the womb… _I murdered my mother._

Sango kneels in front of the battered altar, places some of the incense I bought on the way here, and she offers some quiet prayers that I have taught her. When she is finished, she stands and returns to my side. "Go on, Miroku. I'll go outside so you can have some privacy." She turns to go but I grab her wrist gently.

"No, stay with me. I need you with me, Sango."

She looks at me with bright eyes and nods once. Together we kneel down and for the first time in a long time, I speak to my mother's shrine.

"Mother… It's been a long time since I've been here, and I've disrespected you with my deeds and actions. I stole, lied, cheated and swindled my way across the country. I was lascivious and lustful and shameful… It seems I followed in my grandfather's and father's lecherous footsteps." I look over at my wife, who is listening quietly with her head bowed and her eyes closed. How did I ever redeem myself enough to win this good woman's heart? Looking back at the scroll that bears my mother's name, I continue with a small grin on my face.

"But the good news is that I found a reason to stop cheating people and trying to seduce every woman I met. I found a reason to keep going in the quest with my friends to defeat Naraku… I found a reason to celebrate life again, to work to end the curse that took you away from father and I, and I made her my wife."

My hand falls to where hers are clasped in her lap and I gently squeeze her. She offers a small smile to the floor as she keeps her head bowed… Sango knows how much she means to me, as I constantly remind her. My heart fills near to bursting as I think about how much I love this woman who agreed to become mine… and for the first time, I feel sorrow in my heart over the loss of my mother, but not for my sake, for my father's.

I find myself sitting in that small quiet moment of time thinking of how sad my father always seemed, how when he smiled he looked as if he were pained, how when he spoke or laughed that he sounded almost hollow at times. If his love for my mother was anything like my love for Sango, I can't imagine how devastated he must have been to know that he'd had a son by the woman he loved deeply, and then that son took her sweet life. And that's when I broke down and cried at my mother's altar for the first time in my entire life.

Like a dam breaking, my tears come suddenly and shockingly. I'm quickly blinded and yet I can see it now better than ever before… I see my mother and father from an entirely new perspective. Instead of seeing a faceless woman and my half-empty father, I see a beautiful and sweet woman who deeply loved a happy if not a tad obnoxious man. I see a couple who promised themselves to each other in the face of a curse that had no immediate cure, I see two lovers who were blessed with a child and faced that child's birth with trepidation and fear, and then I see a tragedy that left a woman vanished into the void of an infant's palm and a father who'd lost the light of his life, his reason for enduring life. Being on the edge of fatherhood myself now, the entire event seems to have more weight than it ever has before, and I find myself unable to control the endless parade of tears down my face as I soak these new dimensions into my mind and heart.

My body is shaking with my noisy sobs, and Sango has moved even closer to me, wrapping her arms about my shoulders as I properly mourn the woman who gave me life, only for me to take hers as thanks. I choke out, "Mother, I'm so sorry. I had no way of controlling my hand then, and I certainly did not mean to make you go away or to injure my father's spirit the way I did." Sango turns me to her bosom, and holds me tight as I cry into the neckline of her kimono, her weapon calloused hands gently smoothing my hair from my face.

"Miroku, you had no consciousness of what was going on; it's not your fault what happened. Naraku cursed the boys of your family for a long time... And your father had to know that you would eventually feel guilty about this. It's the reason he smiled for you and laughed for you and continued living for you… He did it so you would know that he did not hold any ill will concerning your mother's death." She kisses me gently on the crown of my head. "Both of your parents loved you very much, and they know you didn't intend for anyone to be sucked into the kazaana, especially your father. He knew it could have even been himself to suck your mother up. Mourn for your mother, that she was gone from you too soon, but don't cry believing there was something that could have been done about it. There wasn't, and I don't think she would have held it against you. After all, any mother would gladly lay down her life so that her child might live."

My hand falls to her abdomen, where the twins InuYasha told us she is carrying are lying. They are very small now, but my sweet Sango is already looking a smidge larger about the waist. My heart aches to think of how if we hadn't defeated Naraku that one of those babies could take Sango away from me. But at the same time, Sango is perfectly right. It really wasn't anything I could have helped, and it really was something Naraku had planned for my family line, and the only way it could have been stopped was for me to assist in the defeat of that monster.

I calm in her arms, wondering if this is how it would have felt to be held by my mother had she lived. I wonder if she would have comforted me this way when I scraped my knees or lost my favorite toy. I wonder what she looked like, what she wounded like, what she smelled like… I look about the broken down hut searching for anything that might give me any clue as to who she was as a person, but I find nothing. I look back to her altar, admiring the flowing script of my father's handwriting, his love for my mother evident in the beautiful way he has written her name, 'Kayo'.

"I'm taking you home with me, mother," I say as pull back from Sango and wipe my tearstained face on my sleeve, sniffling but full of resolve that I will not let this house crumble around the only memorial to the woman I never knew. I withdraw an empty water jug from my sleeve, insure that it is dry inside, and then carefully remove the scroll from the rotting wood altar and roll it up. I put it inside the bamboo jug and have already thought of what I want her new shrine to look like, my imaginations running wild.

Looking around me, all I see now is just a splintery old hut, ready to collapse under the weight of itself. Satisfied that I'm doing the right thing, I collect my dear wife and we make our way back through the undergrowth and dense woods back to Master Mushin's temple.

* * *

It's been almost ten years since I built the small shrine house that sits to the side of my property. It isn't much, but it's the most important material possession Sango and I have besides our home. It's big enough to step inside, take perhaps three steps and then kneel. On the walls are several scrolls, each one with a name that means much to our family. There's the one for my mother that my father penned, one Master Mushin penned for my father, one that I have penned for Sango's mother and another for her father, as well as a fresh looking one that I finished not four moons ago for Master Mushin himself. There's one for the son Sango and I lost due to the fever that swept through the village two winters ago, and one for the two-week-old pup that Kagome and InuYasha lost the spring after that.

I go every morning and light incense and say prayers, and sometimes I go in just to get away from the chatter of my six living children. I sometimes meditate in here, and sometimes I come to just talk to those who have gone on. A lot of times, I find myself talking to my parents' scrolls, hoping that somehow their memory can hear me and know that I am trying to live my married life as they would have lived theirs had they survived and circumstances had been different, despite the fact that my guilt grows exponentially everyday… Though Sango says I shouldn't feel guilty, I really can't help but wonder if there was anything, _anything_ that I could have done differently concerning my mother's death. I wonder if the midwife could have been ready with prayer beads and a tiny glove for me, or if she could have managed to curl my hand into a fist at least… It tugs at my soul everyday, the what-ifs.

This morning my two youngest children are fighting and I have retreated to the quiet of the shrine house and have yet another one sided discussion 'with' my father. "There are times, Father, that you might be thankful for having passed with only me as your offspring," I say quietly as I pour myself a small cup of sake. "When you have more than one high pitched voice screaming at once it tends to make the ears and mind hurt." I drink the liquid down in a single gulp and continue. "There are days when I wish I'd stopped at the first two. But alas, I cannot help that my wife can't seem to get enough of me."

I can almost hear Mushin laughing at me at such a ridiculous statement, and I'm certain if he's laughing, then my father must also be chuckling. Those two professional lechers know better than to buy such a lie. Grinning, I pour another cup and drink to the memory of both of them, then drink one for myself, because Sango's carrying my spawn once again; our eighth child, supposedly another son from what InuYasha tells us.

I tell my father about the recent job InuYasha and I had, about the tea house that refused to serve us because of what my friend is, about the prejudices of people in general… I tell him about the twins and how fast they're growing. I tell him about how Sango has already raised them to wield a wakizashi with grace and precision. I tell him about my other children, how some are learning to read, some are learning to help with Sango's duties, and my youngest is just starting to talk pretty good. I drink a little more sake and tell him how grateful I am for Sango and all that she has brought to my life… Before I know it, the incense has all burned down and it's dark outside. I don't hear crying children anymore, and I wonder briefly if they've all gone to bed without me. I bid good night to the shrine and say some final prayers, then go back to my cramped house to see what I find there.

Sango is just putting the youngest down on the futon that my children share with each other. She pulls her milk laden breast back inside her yukata and looks up at me smiling. "I figured you needed a break for a little while, I hope it's alright that I didn't come get you sooner." She stands up and walks to me. I embrace her growing middle, my face nestling into the fabric that covers her sweet, pale breasts. Her fingers run gently through my hair, and she deftly loosens the tie that holds it back, then gently pulls it free, letting the tail fall loose about my shoulders and neck.

"Let's go to bed, it's late and I want to lie down with you." I raise my head and see her eyes have darkened. She wants to do more than lie down with me, I'm sure. I let her kiss me deeply before I step out of my waraji sandals and up onto the floor, following behind her as she leads me by the hand to our bed. I begin undressing as she blows out the last lamp, and in moments we are tangled together, becoming one and renewing yet again the promise we made to each other on our wedding day. She drifts quietly off to sleep in my arms and I'm not far behind her, my weary, sake filled body giving in easily to the bliss of sleep.

* * *

The dreamscape is where I next find myself, but it feels so real that surely this must carry more weight than any ordinary dream. I see the forest in which I spent my childhood… these are the woods that surround the temple where Mushin raised me while my father looked for Naraku. I can see it, smell it even, just as if it were the real thing. Not knowing what I'm doing in such a place, I start strolling to where a soft breeze seems to have carried the scent of blooming lilies. As I come out of the woods and into a meadow of flowers, I see a very pregnant woman struggling to bend over and pluck one of the blossoms. I call out to her and hasten my pace so as to assist her.

"My dear woman, which of the lilies do you want, I'll grab it for you!" She stands up, her hands planted in the small of her back, and she stretches as I have seen my wife do many times. When she turns around I nearly stop breathing. She looks like my twin daughters… or rather they look like this woman. The mystery lady grins as I suddenly forget all about the flower and stare stupidly at her face.

"You look surprised to see me, my son," she says quietly, in a voice I could only call motherly. "I can see the questions racing across your face."

I'm almost trembling. What am I supposed to say to her? What am I supposed to do here with her? She must know how… _terrified_ I am in that moment. She must be able to sense that I'm scared to death that one wrong move will cause her to disappear or force me to wake up. She giggles, a sound almost like wind chimes tinkling, and she takes a step towards me. "Miroku, it's alright. Breathe my boy!"

I give in and fall to my knees, gasping for breath, not realizing I've been holding it all this time. I feel wetness on my face and suddenly find myself also in tears. I'm falling apart… The woman I killed the instant I was born is standing before me and all I can do is cry. She laboriously kneels down and slowly wraps her arms around me, and before I'm aware I'm even doing it, I've returned her warm embrace and begin to apologize profusely over and over in whispered sobs.

"Shh, it's alright son. I knew when I was pregnant with you how my life would end. I knew I wouldn't be lucky enough to birth a daughter, and I had long accepted that I would take my last breath as you took your first." She is petting my head, soothing me the way Sango does my own children when they are upset. My mother gives a small laugh and says, "Well, that's not entirely true. I told the midwife to stop pulling you from me long enough so I could see what you looked like. While your deadly hand was still inside my body I was able to see your handsome face, and I knew losing my life would prove to be deadly to Naraku in the long run." I feel her lean down and kiss the top of my head. "I'm so proud of you and your friends for what you accomplished. I'm proud to have brought one of Japan's greatest heroes into this world."

"Now, Kayo, don't go inflating his ego like that! He'll get used to it and then expect his wife to do it!"

I raise my head from my mother's arms to turn towards a voice I have not heard in many years. Standing on the edge of the woods that I had exited not five minutes earlier is my father, just as I remembered him always looking. But even this vision of him… something is different. Something is not the same as when I saw him as a child…

He walks over to where Mother and I are crouched down around one another, offers his hand to her, and hefts her to her feet, giving her a smile that I've never seen before. I realize now what is different: my father is genuinely happy. The sadness and emptiness that I saw upon his tired face everyday is not there. And why would it be? Here stands his woman, swollen with his child, and the love between them is evident on their faces and in the way their bodies react to each other.

"Why am I here?" I croak out as my crying jag finally begins to calm.

My father now offers me his strong hand and helps me to my own feet. He sighs and regards me in the bright sunshine of the afternoon we find ourselves in. "It felt like a festering wound every time you came to the shrine house. Though you could talk to the scrolls hung in our memory happily, the guilt you harbored inside stood out like fresh blood on a white uchikake. It hurt after a while, and all of us decided something needed to be done, so here we are." He puts his arm around my mother's neck and pulls her close for a big, wet, sloppy kiss to the cheek, something I might have done myself when I was a very young man. My mother blushes adorably and I grin.

"More than that though, Michio… I wanted him to know how much we both loved him, and how neither of us hold him accountable for what happened." She steps towards me and cups my face in her slender hand. "All of us, from your grandfather down to every innocent slain by one of that bastard's minions holds Naraku responsible for the events that took me, and then your father, away from you. And you have honored our memory by being one of those who saw to his demise. It is time to let your guilt go, my son."

My father now steps forward and places his hand on my shoulder. "Do you know your children see you as you once saw me? A man who smiles yet still seems sad? A man who laughs with hollow laughter?" My eyes close and I try to turn my head away from them. "You've no reason to feel such guilt and pain. Kayo and I both knew what would come of our union, and we proceeded anyway. We chose our paths. You did not choose them, or their consequences."

I look down at my mother's swollen belly. "Is this my sibling?" I ask quietly.

She smiles broadly and pats the top of her round stomach. "No my dear. This is you." Without me having to ask, she explains to me, "The happiest day of my life was just four days before you were born. I had accepted and even looked forward to my fate then, and I was very much at peace."

My father feigns a hurt expression. "Hey, I don't think that was _all_ that made that day special!"

She blushes and then giggles under her hand. "It was the day your father finally married me."

My father chuckles as he watches my brow knit together in confusion. "Come on, son… I know you thought about not taking any of your… conquests for a bride, hoping to somehow avoid siring a child with the kazaana. We all thought that maybe that was the way to break it, simply impregnate our lover and then leave them to raise a bastard child. But in the end I just couldn't let her do it." He gives my mother a look that I have seen InuYasha give Kagome… that gaze that means my hanyou friend would go to deepest depths or the highest peak to prove his undying affections for his woman; a look I have felt myself give Sango. "I didn't want Kayo to think I cared nothing for her, because I did, and still do. I didn't want her to find out that the curse could not be broken or hidden from Naraku's sight, and I didn't want her to think I expected her to just give up her life so freely, especially for one who would essentially love her a few times, plant his seed and then run off to the next woman. Kayo is the most important woman I've ever had in my entire existence. So I had Mushin marry us this very afternoon, four days before you were born."

My mother is nodding in agreement. "It was the happiest day of both of our lives, and we wanted you to see it so you would know that we neither one blame you for what happened. As I said, you and the mother of my grandchildren, along with a few others eradicated that evil from the earth, and because of that deed, we are resting in peace eternally."

I'm not really sure what to say… I have so many things I want to ask my mother, simply because I don't know her, and so many things to ask my father now that I am a father as well. "So much to say," I whisper, mostly to myself but they've heard me.

"Not really," my father says as he shakes his head. "It's all in here, boy." He touches my chest where my heart lays beating below my clothing. "All the details you'll need are in here. And just so you know, you're doing a fine job as a husband and father."

The details around me begin to grow fuzzy and dim. My parents' voices are becoming muffled, and they've turned from me and begin walking hand in hand away from me. I scream out for them to stay, to come back, to not leave… My cries fall on deaf ears and I am swept back into the black of slumber again. The rest of the night is peaceful and calm and when I awake in the morning, I almost feel ten years younger. The weight of that growing guilt seems to have left in the night. I feel _alive_ again. Sango is not in the bed, she's already up and tending to the youngest children, but when she sees my violet eyes open, she is beaming at me and telling the twins to each take a sibling and get started on the daily chores while she gets breakfast started.

She scurries to me on her knees and leans down and kisses me soundly. "I don't know how you did it, but I was so surprised! Thank you, Miroku! They're so lovely and smell so nice!"

My foggy eyes narrow as I yawn. "What are you talking about?"

"The lilies! The beautiful lilies you snuck in as I slept last night! They smell so sweet and nice, I put them in a water jug over by the window," she says as she points to where three white flowers sit open in the morning sun. The memory of the dream I had comes back to me in crystal clarity… How could I have brought back flowers from a dream?

Deciding to simply accept that my parents found a way to give Sango and I a gift, I smile and tell her "You might say I had a little help with that… but I can think of no one more deserving of such a pretty surprise." My hand brushes her hair from her face as she leans to kiss me once more before putting the rice on to boil. "I love you, Sango. Without you, I'd have none of the other treasures in my life."

She fights tears, turning towards our tiny kitchen and beginning work on our first meal of the day. I rise and go to the shrine house and open the doors wide, letting sunshine and soft breezes in, enough that the scrolls flutter in the wind. I light a small bit of incense and say a prayer, then gently touch the scrolls of my mother and father. "Thank you, for last night, for the gift, for everything." As the wind puffs in gently, I hear a far away sound of wind chimes, and I think it's my mother telling me that it was no trouble, and I smile and join my children for breakfast. They seem to notice that my smile is lighter, that my eyes are brighter, that I'm not half empty anymore… What bliss to be at peace at last, and to be alive.


	22. Firsts

***I don't own the series 'InuYasha' or any of the characters within***

* * *

It had been the most crazy day… We'd barely slept at all while Kagome went back to her time, mostly nervously awaiting her return so we could go and defeat Naraku. And then… well, we went through hell as we all worked inside that bastard's body to end what Kagome unwittingly began. I thought for sure I was going to die inside that mass of demon flesh. I'm sure Sango thought the same thing, especially when she clung to me so tightly and we were sure the kazaana was going to swallow us both. I still have no idea how we managed to finally do it, but all of us together… even Sesshomaru and his group, we found a way… Naraku is gone, along with the curse that has haunted my family for three generations.

And InuYasha and Kagome are nowhere to be found. That mysterious meidou that appeared and took our young friend was Naraku's last little present for us all, but I bet he didn't count on InuYasha having the courage to open a meidou of his own and go after her, to save her once again. Kaede says it is likely they will find a way back, but it's unknown how long it will take. Sesshomaru says without Naraku to ensure whatever plot he had planned out, it's almost certain InuYasha will return with Kagome, but for now we simply have to wait it out.

We sent the others back to the village, Sesshomaru surprising all of us and going with Kaede as well. Sango and I have volunteered to take the first watch over the place where the well once sat, hoping to greet our friends when they return. We're not sure if they'll be injured or not when they come back, which was the reason for posting a watch in the first place. It's the first time Sango and I have been able to spend a moment alone since my curse was broken, and I intend to remind her at some point of the promise she made me…

She is adding more sticks and a small log to our little fire, although the night is unseasonably warm and it isn't as chilly as it had been the past couple of nights. She sits next to me closely… I feel the tension between us. I think she knows what I plan to discuss with her this evening. Instead though, I withdraw my right hand from my opposite sleeve and stare down at the glove which has hidden my palm for so long. The beads are now around my neck and the flap hangs loose, but the glove and all still remains. I begin trying to unwrap myself from the cloth, but my left hand is too unsteady and clumsy.

With a quiet and almost happy sigh, Sango touches my wrist and says, "Let me, houshi." Her eyes are sparkling and she is beautiful in the light of our modest little fire. I lay my gloved hand in hers and she deftly works the knots out. After a few minutes of tugging and jerking, she has loosened it enough that I can slide my wrist out of it, and for the first time that I can ever remember, I have that damned glove completely off of me.

Sango holds it in her hands a moment, turning it this way and that, sliding her own small hand into it, then pulling it back off. She hands it to me almost reverently, as if she's touching a holy relic. "It's a foul thing that should be discarded and thought of no more." I look from her face down at the purple thing in question, and taking a deep breath I throw it into the fire. I look back at my newly revealed hand and arm. It is pale where the thing rode for so many years, and though it's gone, the sun has left me tanned all around the place where it lay. It will take some time before the lines fade… I wonder if they'll be gone by the time my first child arrives?

"Houshi-sama," she says quietly, looking away from me and into her lap where her hands seem to be wringing themselves with nervousness, "Did you really mean what you said to me? That you wanted me to come live with you and bear your children?"

I place my 'new' hand on top of her squirming ones and whisper, "Gods, yes…" I squeeze her lightly and then let this new hand feel of her hair sliding softly across my plain palm. She turns into my touch, her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. With a little smirk I bat her softly on her nose with my fingertip. "But you have to promise me one thing, and it's a very simple little thing… You must never, ever call me houshi-sama ever again. My name is Miroku and you should call me that… or maybe koibito, or just koi…" I lean over to finally taste her lips after so many nights of dreaming about doing it. My lips brush against hers as I say to her, "Please don't ever put that much distance between us ever again."

She gives a soft, short moan of happiness as I press harder and feel our first kiss come to fruition under the clear night sky… Her hand has come up to touch the skin of my neck, and I can feel her breath puffing gently against my cheek as I tilt my head to the side and work to open her mouth to me. I don't have to work to hard though, because she is just as willing as I am to finally begin this new journey. Sango opens up and I taste her, and though I had imagined many times what this new flavor would be like, it is more than I could have expected. She's just so damn perfect.

She pulls away after a moment, her eyes heavily lidded and dark, her breath coming in short pants. "Is it alright for me to be this happy, despite our good friends possibly fighting for their lives wherever they are right now?"

I gather her into my arms and lap and place my forehead against hers. "I think it's alright, my love." I give her a peck on those sweet lips and nearly chuckle as she opens up again for me though I have pulled back to speak more. Emotions and actions that were so guarded and unallowable before are now what she most wants to share with me. "I think they both would understand how long we've waited for this day to come."

"Miroku…" I close my eyes at the sound of her voice speaking my name… "Can we sleep out here tonight? I mean…" She looks down again, as if she's ashamed of something. "We've barely slept in so long, and as long as we're here if they come back, surely it would be okay…"

"What makes you think I would tell you 'no'? Of course you can rest, I'll watch for a while so you can sleep."

"That's not what I meant, I want to… I-I want to sleep… with you. In your arms. Together."

I gaze into her earthy eyes. After a moment I feel the corners of my mouth lift and I silently chuckle, "Just sleep, right? No fooling around or anything?"

Her cheeks redden in that adorable way only she is capable to doing. "Y-yes… Although…" She almost looks like a defiant child getting ready to tell her mother off, with her jaw set and her head held high. "If a certain monk's hands were to wander to a particular region of my body, I might not be so opposed to it anymore."

"I don't know, Sango-chan… It's this monk's wandering hands that seem to earn him a swift slap to the face. And coincidentally, wandering hands lead to wandering kisses and before you know it… Well, I don't think I have to go into detail about what happens next." Her blush deepens and I have to really bite back the laugh that is growing in my gut. "But if my sweet bride wishes to sleep in the safety of my arms, I can manage that. I won't take advantage of you just yet." I pull her into a tight embrace and whisper seductively into her ear, "I think I can wait until our wedding night to ravage you…"

I grin when she gives a squeaky little grunt in response to that, then together we spread out the blankets Kaede sent with us to make our wait a little more comfortable. I lie down and make certain my staff is within reach, watching as Sango lays Hiraikotsu close to her. She eases her body down next to mine, my chest pressed against her back, her full backside fitting snuggly into the space my thighs and abdomen make for her, my arm wrapped protectively around her… I let her pull a thin blanket over both of us, and then she settles into my embrace again. Though I admit, it will be hard not to let my lecherous hands wander all over her, I have made a promise that I wouldn't, and I will keep that promise. So many things in my life have gotten off to a bad start because I screwed up somewhere. Sango is the most precious thing in my life, and I cannot allow myself to screw this up, so I will honor my word not to touch her, even if she wants me to.

But I would like to know how much longer I'll have to wait until I _can_ touch her. "Sango, when do you want to get married?" My imagination is going to have to stop thinking about how our wedding night will be if I want to keep certain body parts from announcing themselves to the woman in my arms. It's a battle of wills now within my robes.

"As soon as they return. If they're both healthy and not hurt, I want to do it right away. If they're injured, we get them to Kaede, then we go do it. I don't want to have to wait any longer than necessary." She turns in my grasp and looks me in the eye. "Hou-… I mean, Miroku… I… I love you," she says quietly before kissing me chastely on the mouth.

I blink and then reply, "I love you too, Sango. Now get some rest, it's been a very long day for everyone." She nods and nestles into my chest, and she is fast asleep in minutes, looking more at peace than I've seen in a very long time. I close my eyes and slip into slumber myself, so happy to have shared these sweet first steps of our romance with her after our greatest victory. The stars shine on overhead, and as one journey ends, we begin our next and happiest.


	23. River Fishes

***I don't own the series "InuYasha" or the characters within***

* * *

A/N: Miroku is many things to me and in my mind: a MAN, a good husband and father, an honest friend though he's a dishonest businessman... And he is certainly NOT gay or even remotely interested in being with a man. Miroku is the type of pervert that is only interested in sweet puntang, he never swings both ways, he never wants to be the catcher or the pitcher in a yaoi situation... The man is incapable of homosexual love (at least in MY heart and mind). You'll never see me pair Mir with a dude, and you'll never find a Mir yaoi fic on my favorites list. This is just a little story about how Miroku views such relationships.

* * *

InuYasha sat down unceremoniously next to me, a soft thud as his bottom made contact with the grass. I was trying to meditate, but could sense that he wanted to talk to me. I cracked one eye open a little and said, "Can I help you with something?"

I watched him think for a moment, something I'm still not used to seeing… All the time I'd known him before he just opened his mouth and let fly with any thought in his head or acted without any thought at all to the consequences. To see his face scrunched up, seemingly to gather his thoughts before beginning, is something new to me.

"I uh… I think there might be something wrong with me, but I have no way to know if it's normal for _me_ because I'm a hanyou, or if it's something normal in general… I just don't know." He looks at me with those odd colored eyes and says, "I want you to tell me what you think about it."

My concentration was effectively broken at that point, so I gave up on trying to meditate that day. It's not often InuYasha really wants my honest opinion, so I knew this had to be something important if he were to come to me and rather bashfully ask me what I thought of something concerning him. "You can tell me anything, InuYasha. You have my word that it won't go any further than you and me and the Kami if you so wish."

He nodded, the looked into his lap. "I… I think I might like… Fuck, why is this so hard to say!" He slams his fist down into the dirt then takes a deep breath. "I think I might like guys." He looks back to me. "I-I might… be attracted to males."

My eyebrows hit my bangs as I struggle not to grin or otherwise make him run away from me. "InuYasha, please don't take this the wrong way, but are you kidding? You are romantically linked to not one, but _two_ human priestesses and I've never seen you have any interest in a male before."

"That was before… Now things are weird all the sudden." He didn't sound very happy or enthusiastic about this new discovery, and I instantly felt bad for what I'd said to him. "See, I don't know if I never noticed before because we were so preoccupied with Naraku, but this is my second mating season, and while I can smell the heat of the female demons, I can scent the males more strongly… Honestly, their scent is much more exhilarating and exciting… And I don't like what happens to me… physically… but that scent is just… it's overpowering."

Taking a deep breath myself, I wonder how much different lovemaking is to a demon or a hanyou… I couldn't imagine being bound to mate during only certain times of the year. I couldn't wrap my brain around not being able to love my wife nightly because instinct tells me she's not fertile. To hell with that, I love her every night to satisfy ourselves, not just to breed. "InuYasha, while I certainly want to help you, perhaps this is something you need to ask your retainer about. I know nothing about yokai mating habits at all, sadly, other than they mate for certain lengths of time during particular seasons. And as far as hanyou habits go, I don't know if there's a combination of both human and yokai ways or if you choose whichever instinct is stronger for you. I'm afraid I'm of very little help."

He looked away from me again and asked quietly, "Have you ever wanted to be with a man? Either… giving or taking?"

I struggled hard on this question… struggled not to make a huge theatrical scene and vehemently put a stop to that line of thinking by giving him a resounding 'NO'. I knew he was struggling to come to terms with his own sexuality, but he _damn sure_ didn't need to question mine. "Well, while I don't hold anything against those who wish to be with their same gender, I myself only prefer the females of my kind. I would have to be in mortal danger to even consider being with another man, and even then I still might choose death."

"Dammit, I knew I wasn't normal…" He rose to leave and I stopped him by tugging on his hakema before he got out of grabbing range.

"Now, now… Talk to Myoga, he would certainly know more about your situation in particular than I would. You may very well be normal, I just don't have the answers this time is all."

I knew he heard me, and I knew he would heed my advice, but he stomped off angrily anyway. It would be interesting to find out what normal was for a hanyou, and whether or not he could live with whatever normal was. I only hoped that whatever the result of this… new found lust for men was, that when and if Kagome ever returned that it wouldn't break her heart.

About a month went by and my silver haired friend asked me to come with him to meet with Totosai and Myoga out by the river. Having nothing to do that day I went and was surprised to find that the two old demons had brought fine sake with them, and we all sat around chatting and drinking and generally enjoying ourselves.

"Well, InuYasha," Myoga began, "I guess it's time to answer your question that you presented me with almost a moon ago." So now we would find out if my friend was normal or disturbed. No wonder he wanted me to go with him; I was nervous for him. The old flea gave a gentle smile to his master and said calmly, "It is to the best of my knowledge and the best of my research that hanyou are simply more inclined than most to be attracted to both sexes, particularly human females and yokai males."

"And that's all because of the dominance and submission that's commonplace among Inu yokai," Totosai interjected. "It has nothing to do really with sexual attraction, it's an instinct thing. And likely without your little miko around to temper your yokai instincts, you're just overwhelmed with your first real mating season. After all, she was around for the last one, wasn't she? And you weren't mature enough yet for one when you were with the other one."

"Yeah, Kagome was around for the first one last year… And it was all I could do to keep from marking her then." A twinge of sadness touched his voice. "Maybe if I'd marked her she'd still be here."

Ignoring completely the last part of his statement, Myoga said, "See? Given the choice you'd rather have her than a male demon anyway, so you've got nothing to worry about."

Out of nowhere, a streak of blue light appeared and then dissipated in our little makeshift camp by the river. In its place stood the Lord of the West… and the look on InuYasha's face made me want to vomit.

Sesshomaru stood with an arrogant look on his face as he stared the boy down. I could see InuYasha's nose twitching almost out of control, and his ears swiveled constantly… but the worst part was that hungry look in his darkened amber eyes… He wore that look of lust that I have seen on countless women, and I knew then the object of his 'other' desire. I really tried to keep an open mind about the whole thing, hearing my wife's words run through my head as I pounded back two sake shots back to back: _Yokai are different, hanyou are different… What is normal to them is abnormal for us, but that doesn't mean they are to be feared and hated for it… The only time they should be feared and hated is when they are taking innocent lives…_ Yeah, well, these two half brothers might not be taking any innocent lives, and certainly such acts have occurred among humans before, but I don't know if my mind can handle knowing that Sesshomaru is going to… is… _is going to_ _ **fuck**_ _his little brother_ _ **in the ass**_ _._

"Otouto," Sesshomaru drones out slowly on purpose. Gods… I prayed I wouldn't be sick all over myself. I prayed that I could wait until they'd left or whatever so I could run and lose my lunch in the bushes… I prayed they wouldn't do what they were planning to do right there in front of everyone… I've seen and done many things in my life, but those few minutes when I didn't know what was going to happen between those two were undoubtedly the longest and most tortuous moments I've ever endured.

"Aniki…" InuYasha almost whines femininely. "I… I don't wanna do it…" Though he protests, his demon markings are showing on his face and he is getting to his feet. "Wanna… I wanna save it… Save it for her." That dark wanton look is still in his eyes, but I can tell he's fighting hard. He struggles to even speak, and his body has shut out conscious thought altogether as it now acts on instinct alone. It won't be long before his words are even overcome by instinct, and I feel sorry for him in that moment.

"Don't worry. I don't love you and it's not the same as that." He shifts his stance, his erection now visible through his silks as InuYasha approaches him. I couldn't watch anymore, and I've put my head in my palm before I have a chance to gauge my friend's reaction to the sizable bulge in his brother's clothing. "And don't you worry monk," He almost titters. "We won't be doing anything you yourself haven't done."

With my head still in my hand, I replied, "I've never made love to my brother, my Lord… and even if I had a brother I would not." I know InuYasha is standing before Sesshomaru, only because I can see their feet from where I've hidden my face.

"True, but I know you indulge in your woman's rear passage, and I know you both enjoy it. But let me part with a little bit of information for you, lecher… A male can enjoy the stimulation of his own rear passage much more than a female can. I intend to demonstrate this concept to the hanyou, and then perhaps he can relay the description of the sensations to you at a later date." Unbeknownst to me, Sesshomaru has begun licking InuYasha's throat, bared in submission to his dominant male. "Right now though, we must be leaving." With that there was a sound of wind and what reminded me of lightning, and the two of them were gone.

I uncovered my face and looked at the old sword smith and the flea. "I think I'm going to be sick." Totosai was knocking back more sake and chuckling. "What's so funny?" I call out as I turn away and lose the contents of my stomach behind a nearby rock.

"You are! Human kind's biggest pervert can't handle two males having sex for the sake of physical pleasure and relief from instinctual need? You're really quite a puzzle monk!" Even Myoga is laughing at me and I can't help but feel like they're picking on me.

"It's like this… There are many edible fish in this river here: trout, bass, carp… Some people prefer any fish, some prefer one or the other or a combination, and that's perfectly fine by me. However, I prefer one only. While I prefer it many ways, I only like one type of fish and don't wish to have others force their choice upon me."

Now howling with laughter, the old demon says, "I think what you mean to say is that you're not interested in fish at all, but more like a small hairy feline that only smells like fish!" Somehow, even Totosai's bull seems to have found the humor in that, and his eyes seem to laugh a little. Myoga was hammering his little flea fists into his little flea knees and crying from laughter. I gotta break a grin myself, that _was_ pretty good.

I gave them a little huff as I wiped at my mouth and said, "And here you accuse _me_ of being a pervert! I think it's time I made my way back to my little feline's mistress then." More laughter ensued at that comment… "Thank you both for the sake, thank you both for assuring my friend he's not a perverted weirdo, now you can kindly get the hell out of here." I turned from them, cracking a genuine smile where they couldn't see it. They were still howling with laughter as I made my way back home… back home where this man loved only his woman and nothing else… except for maybe a certain small hairy feline that lives in my woman's lap and smells faintly of fish.


	24. In Shades of Brown and Gold

**Title:** In Shades of Brown and Gold  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Genre:** WAFF/General/Romance **  
Word Count:** 528  
 **CU/AU:** CU  
 **Prompt:** #32 Fall  
 **Summary:** Miroku hates the ugly fall landscape that envelops the countryside, always has. Now he thinks he might come to love it.

* * *

He'd always loathed when summer began to come to an end. The green of the lush flora would fade, the warmth of the summer sun seemed to dip lower and lower until even the days became chilly… And in the months between that healthy green of life and the pure newness of winter's whites and grays came those awful tones of brown and gold… those colors that reminded him of death and devastation and nothingness.

He considered those ugly colors and the ugliness still in the world, despite the defeat of Naraku: InuYasha's crushing loneliness, Kaede's deteriorating health, the poor harvest from crops that had been planted in that miasma infused soil… Not to mention he himself was born in the fall, and it was on the day of his birth he'd murdered his mother with his unrestrained palm… Miroku hated fall so much.

He watched as the old woman and her young live-in assistant Rin handed his wife a basket full of what looked to be dried fruit, watched as Sango's mouth curved into a beautiful smile, and almost laughed as she attempted to bow over her very large belly. Then she turned and began striding awkwardly towards him, and he suddenly noticed that all around her was the symphony of color that he despised so much, yet on her it was divine… Gods, how did those colors of autumn find their way to his perfect bride, and how was it that on her they were beautiful as opposed to making her dim and ugly like the rest of the world during the fall time?

He mentally tried to inventory every shade of autumn on her. He began with her soft brown eyes that could turn him hard as stone or afraid for his life. He thought of her silken dark brown hair, how she tried to keep it as clean and neat as possible for him, knowing how he loved to run his fingers through it. Sango's complexion was a beautiful gold, healthy from proper care and tanned in some places from hard work in her garden during the summer. He thought of the deep red her cheeks turned when he touched her wantonly in the morning, the orange glow of firelight on her skin when he would disrobe her in the night, the muddy color of her now large and ready to nurse nipples…

"Sorry it took so long," she gasped as she finally got close to him, jerking him abruptly from his thoughts. Even now as she stood panting in the last golden rays of sunset, almost twice her size with the burden of her pregnancy and sounding exhausted and tired, Miroku thought her to be more beautiful than any other woman he'd ever known.

He smiled at her. "It's alright, Sango," he said as he took the basket from her and offered his arm to her. "It's not often a woman who's carrying twins stops in to visit." They walked slowly back to their home, where Miroku assisted Sango in making their last meal of the day, and then spent the night reminding himself of how many fall colors his wife's body held.


	25. Sight Unseen

**Title:** Sight Unseen  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Genre:** General  
 **Word Count:** 401  
 **CU/AU:** CU  
 **Prompt:** #33 Spirit  
 **Summary:** Miroku's father makes an unexpected visit from beyond.

* * *

I don't own the series "InuYasha" or the characters within, nor do I make any money from these writings

* * *

Sango had taken the girls; both the twins and the baby, into the village to help Kagome with the preparations for Rin's wedding to Kohaku. That left the monk alone with his only son, and being relieved of all duties for the afternoon, he took his boy down to the river to splash and play in the cool waters.

As he sat on the bank watching Kichirou try to catch the little fishes and squirt water at frogs and various other critters, he was reminded of a similar time when _he_ was the young boy and his father had been alive. He remembered how solemn his father always seemed and how unhappy he always looked, but on that day they played together in the river, his father had been smiling and happy. Miroku peeled off his sandals and stripped down to his shorter juban beneath his long robes and joined his son in the cool shallows, playing and enjoying themselves amid the sunshine spotted surface of the water.

Unseen and undetected by anyone on this plane of existence, a man not too much older than Miroku stood watching the two fools carry on in the water with a satisfied smile on his face. This man had often worried how Miroku would manage as he got older, with his conniving ways and lustful past… But he had no doubts now. Miroku would be just fine.

"You're a fine father, my son," the happy spirit whispered on the wind that floated through the leaves of the nearby trees. "Take good care of my grandchildren…" The specter assimilated himself back into the spirit world, Miroku and Kichirou blissfully unaware of the unexpected guest. When the sun began to dip into the horizon, they were loathe to give up their position in the river, but knew how upset Mama would be if they didn't.

As Miroku stood dressing on the bank, he noticed two footprints set deeply into the long grasses by the bank, yet none leading up to them or away from them. _Had someone been watching us?_ he wondered. Shaking the thought from his mind, he helped Kichirou scramble to the top of his shoulders and they walked home singing some nonsense song about a peach that rolled out of a tree and all over the world, none the wiser that somewhere on another dimension, a third voice joined them in their singing.


	26. Simple Men

***I don't own the series InuYasha or the characters within***

* * *

Inspired by the song "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd

Keiji is my character, copyright on him

* * *

The sweetest thing I've ever known in my life has been the love of my precious Sango. Everything that I had done up until meeting her was pointless. She changed me from the depths of my corrupted soul and transformed me into a much better man with the help of her weapon connecting with my stupid head and her wise words when my curse was almost too much to bear. Really, it wasn't anyone's fault… I'd simply been raised without a mother, and it was obvious when we first met that I lacked a good woman's influence in my life.

After many years of being happily married to her, and after she's borne me nine children, I sit with my only two sons, Kichirou and Keiji, trying to impart to them the knowledge that I wished someone had given me when I was this young. I have brought them to the place I often go to meditate before InuYasha and I set out to go exterminating. It's a high place near a crashing waterfall, shaded by tall, old trees; a place that I have done much of my own soul searching at. I have brought sake and some lunch… I hope I don't embarrass myself with my discussion with my boys.

Kichirou, my oldest son, is his mother's twin. He is tall and awkward right now, his limbs not quite coordinated because of his swift growth. He stumbles a lot lately, but with the aid of his naginata he manages to not fall. He'll gain his balance once he gets used to his body. He is a smart boy, hell, nearly a man now at twelve cycles of spring. His long black hair is pulled up into a high flying tail like Sango used to wear, and as we seat ourselves, a streak of sunlight illuminates the russet undertones and I am reminded of the sunset on the night he was conceived. His sense of honor is strong, and he always conducts himself in a way that reflects well back to our family. Thanks to his mother and the twins, I don't think I have to worry about him making any of the mistakes I made at his age.

Keiji, only eight winters old, actually reminds me of my father, what little I remember of him. He's very quiet, mostly because he observes everything around him. Without ever having given him a single lesson, he learned to read some words simply by just watching me pen sutras at night. He is often the one to settle disputes between his sisters because he has managed to see both side of the situation, and he's very protective of the little ones under him. While Sango has taught all of our children some kind of weapons training to some degree, Keiji doesn't have the natural skill for it, just like my daughter born between my boys. What prowess he does have has been hard won, but if you throw Keiji and Kichirou into a grappling match, Keiji will always come out on top. His deep brown eyes are all over the place, taking in everything about his surroundings before seating himself on a fallen over tree.

I hand out some food as I begin my… speech? Lesson? I'm not sure what to label it, but there are definitely some things I feel I have to say to my boys. The first thing I do is produce 3 sake cups and pour us all a drink.

"Umm, Mama says that's not a drink for us," Keiji says, his eyes widened in shock. He looks like he wants to back away from it, but I can't blame him. Sango has told them all at some point that if she ever caught sake breath on any of them she would skin them alive.

"I already talked to Mama about that," I say as I hand Kichirou his cup. "I had my first sip of sake the day my father died. I think I was about five years old." My boys don't know what to say to that. I haven't told them much about my past because I didn't want them to know about such horror. But now I'm sure they are both mature enough to handle the knowledge, and this is just some of what I plan to cover today. I continue, "You've heard me talk about my curse, about the Kazaana. The first thing that it swallowed was my mother immediately after I was born." I lift my cup and drink slowly, gauging my sons' reaction to their grandmother's death. I refill my cup. "My father was consumed by his own Kazaana. I would have been homeless and helpless if it hadn't been for Master Mushin, but even though he took care of me, he had no business raising a child. And so the day my father died, he handed me my first taste of sake." I drink this serving as well and try to think of what I want to say next.

"Papa," Kichirou asks, "you're not going to die are you?"

I hadn't thought they might think this. Suddenly I'm overcome with laughter and the mood seems to lighten. "No, no! Nothing like that!" I take a rice ball out of our pack and take a bite. I fight chuckles as I swallow and then respond to him. "I wanted your first drink to be with me, for no reason other than so you will know the taste and the feeling of it in your blood under better circumstances. This is merely a toast to you and to our family, a joyful drink instead of a sorrowful one." I pour myself one more, and decide that should be enough for a while. I raise my cup and motion for them to raise theirs. "I wish you both long and happy lives, my sons." I bring the cup to my lips and swallow the alcohol down, and watch their faces as they look first at each other, then the liquid. Like curious kittens, they first sniff, then tentatively taste. Kichirou takes a sip and gags, and my ever observant Keiji notes this and knocks his back all at once, then all but retches.

"Now there is no more curiosity to be had about it. You know the taste, you feel the burn in your throat, and had you had much more you would also know the dizziness and the headache to follow." They ask me why someone would want to drink something like that, and how anyone could find the experience of sake to be anything but horrendous. I answer their questions patiently as we dig into our meal. As we eat, I continue with my thoughts.

"I wanted to bring the two of you out here mostly because I don't want either of you to follow in my footsteps. Before I met your mother, I was an awful person, inside and out. I was the greediest person alive probably, lusting after money, women, wine… I cheated and conned and swindled people's time and money away from them, stole the innocence of countless young girls… But looking back on it now that I am a father, I wasn't taught any better than this. Master Mushin was just as bad if not worse than I was." They are listening attentively as they move on to the fruit Sango sent as dessert. I look down into my right palm, seeing the faint scar of the long healed wind tunnel. "I realize though I also was living on limited time. I thought I was wringing all the life I could out what time I had left… I didn't know how wrong I was about that until your mother and I almost died inside of Naraku's body. I had been living for all the wrong things, and I swore then to every Kami there was that if I made it out alive, and if the Kazaana disappeared and if I had any sons that I would make sure I told them all I had learned from the experiences I'd had."

Keiji, despite his age, nods sagely. "I only know parts of what happened inside of Naraku, but I know that both you and Mama were a hair's breadth away from death."

I let out a little sigh and smile. "I'll keep this short. Listen closely though, it will surely help you to make the right choices for yourself." I look at them through eyes that have seen hell and death and the disgusting underbelly of humanity, hoping to impart to them the ways to stay away from these horrible things. "Don't take more than you need, and know that most everything you need is right here," I say as I cover my heart with my hand. "This," I point to my head, "can sometimes be wrong, confused, clouded with fear or anger. This," I point back to my heart, "is almost never wrong." I reach for the sake and pour more for myself, none for my sons though, who refuse even before they realize I'm not offering it to them anyway. I look at Keiji. "Go slow. Take your time and enjoy the good things around you. When things get bad, it will be the slow, deep memories of what was good that will help you get through it. It will also keep you from rushing into a bad decision or situation." Keiji has always been in a hurry to grow up, always wanting to stand shoulder to shoulder with his brother in everything. I hoped having said this would maybe tame some of that for him.

"You will both come to a point in your life where you'll want the sweet touch of a woman, and there are places where you can pay to lay with one. Don't." I eye Kichirou specifically on this one, as I have heard from InuYasha that a friend of his has already done this on a trip with his older brother and cousin. "The sweetest thing about the act of physical love is being with someone who you truly have deep feelings for, and they return those feelings. When I bedded your mother I had been with so many women that I felt dirty for her, even though she said it didn't bother her. I wish I had waited until I had met her. I wish I could have given her my innocence as she gave me hers… Just another thing in which Master Mushin did not properly instruct me," I say with a grin as I take note of the crimson blushes on their faces. "When you find the right woman, you'll know. If you can't treat her kindly though, don't bother. It's a coward that beats a woman or his children, and I know Sango and I didn't raise you to be cowards."

I began to pack up our little picnic and watched as my boys helped with faces that were digesting all they'd heard. "The most important thing I can tell you is this: live your life to the fullest, but remember that you are accountable for everything you do, whether its to your parents, your friends, your country, or the Kami. If you live simply, you'll never have any trouble."

My sons give soft smiles and nod at me. We get to our feet and begin the trek back home, the sound of the crashing waterfall fading as we get further away. The sun is streaming through the thick canopy above and making dappled little spots of gold beneath our feet. Sango and my horde of daughters greet us with laughing eyes and smiles, and later after I slowly make love to my dearest Sango, I close my eyes and appreciate all that my now simple life is filled with.


	27. Traditions

***I do not own the series InuYasha or the characters within***

Keiji is my character (still in the process of really developing him) Please ask to use him!

* * *

**Theme: Heart and Soul**

* * *

They sat together on a hilltop overlooking the quiet village below. The wind still carried winter's bite though the fields and trees wore the hazy green of spring. Birds that had happily sang in the morning sunshine were all in their nests now, and most of those who had ventured out earlier into the warmed afternoon had all gone inside. All but these two men.

"So," Miroku said, breaking the comfortable silence, "You're absolutely sure this is what you want?" He puffed on his kiseru, the tobacco within creating a fragrant halo of smoke around his now salt-and-pepper colored head.

His second son, Keiji, nodded, his dark eyes full of resolve and determination. "Yes, Papa. I've never been much of a fighter, and I'm pretty useless as a farmer. This is the only fortune left to me." He turned to look at his father. "Besides, someone's got to carry on our family tradition!" he smiled.

Miroku took a deep breath and exhaled it on the cool air. "It won't be easy. And the only master I know personally is many hundreds of miles away." He was really hoping the boy would take up fishing, as he seemed to do alright at that when he would go with Miroku sometimes on exterminating missions.

Keiji looked out over the village that had been his home for all of his sixteen years. "If I've learned anything from you, Papa, it's that the things that are most worth attaining are never easy to obtain." He slipped his hands into his sleeves. "I know you're not thrilled with my decision to follow in your footsteps into a monastery, but deep down I feel like I'm being pulled in this direction, as if Buddha has something in store for me. I can feel it in my very bones, in my blood…"

Miroku's lips curled a bit. "What about Kiku?"

Keiji blushed as he clenched his jaw. A shiver passed through him, not from the cold. Kiku was the third daughter of the poorest farmer in the village. They'd taken quite a liking to each other, and while her father had all but married the girl off to him (one less mouth to feed), Keiji had respectfully not touched her, at least not the way his father expected him to. "Kiku will be fine. We've discussed this… and she will find another."

"Son, I've told you before," Miroku said as he emptied and then repacked the pipe, "of all the things I have known in my life, your mother's love has been the greatest. You and all your brothers and sisters are a product of her love for me, our love for each other…" He lit the pipe with a straw that he stuck into their lantern. "I am honored that you want to become a monk, to carry on the tradition is quite admirable. But allow me to offer you some advice. If I had it to do over again, I wouldn't have learned any of it. I would have found a way to manage myself without those teachings and prayers and chants…" He leaned his head back and watched the clouds move lazily across the sky and sighed. "I used a holy way of life in an unholy way, by swindling and cheating and stealing and being a womanizer. The only redeeming thing about my being a monk now is the fact I am literate, and as a result, so are all my children. If that's the only good thing about the vows, don't do it." He looked his son in the eye. "Don't give up Kiku. Don't give her up for some high and mighty promise to a man who doesn't know you. Don't trade a woman who loves you with all her heart and soul for fasting and meditation and chanting." He looked back out over the village and drew smoke deeply into his chest. "You will find your place, but it won't be in a monastery."

Keiji frowned. "Papa, I've already made up my mind."

"So change it," he said calmly. "Nothing is more important than love. A true, honest, faithful love like what you have with her is priceless. Some people never even get to find that in their entire lifetime. That you have found it at such a young age is a gift." Miroku looked sidelong at Keiji. "Perhaps this is the calling in your bones you were feeling."

Keiji rubbed his temple with his hand, grumbling. "Urrg… I want to marry her, but how would I provide for her? How would I provide for our children?" He groaned as he flopped backwards into the grass. "It's why I wanted to go so far away. I didn't want to be constantly reminded of what I couldn't have, at how I've failed as a man because I can't take care of her."

As they sat digesting their conversation, there was a shrill cry from the valley below, Miroku grabbed his shakujo and got to his feet as Keiji sat up and scanned for any signs of what could have caused the commotion. His eyes widened when he saw Kiku being jerked around by her arm by a young man he recognized from one of the neighboring farmer families. It looked as if she were being dragged somewhere…

Without a word, Keiji sprang up, his mother's long buried and half mastered taijiya training coming to life. He raced down the grassy hill, pausing only to dart around a young child in his way. He nimbly tackled the larger man's back and used his momentum to roll him a few yards. Keiji hopped onto the man's chest and hit him over and over with his fists until Miroku finally caught up to him and yanked him off. "What did you do to her!" he roared. "What did you do to my woman!"

"Her father said you were gone," the man croaked. "Said you'd told her to move on!"

Miroku let Keiji go when it was obvious was calmed down. The young man dusted his sleeves and chest off, then took Kiku's hand and helped her to her feet. "I changed my mind," he said clearly. The raven haired beauty was overcome by emotion, and she wrapped herself around him, feeling as his arms pulled her closer to him. She hugged him tight, then Keiji stepped away from her, and in a loud voice said, "This is my girl! I don't want anyone else thinking I don't want her! Got that?" The small gaggle of witnesses that had crowded around all nodded. He turned to his father. "Do we have room for one more at our house?"

Miroku nodded sagely. "Of course. Your mother and I will arrange for your marriage in the morning." He watched as his son and his future daughter-in-law shared a tender, chaste kiss. He was reminded fondly of how he'd fought and rescued Sango from that catfish yokai all those years ago, how he proudly proclaimed she was his. Keiji was lucky to be so young and so in love. It seemed he'd carried on his father's tradition anyhow.


	28. Karma

**Promt #232 Fickle Fate** _***I am pleased to say this won 2nd place at the iyfic_contest comm on LJ!***_ **  
Title: Karma**  
 **Author: SonjaJade**  
 **Genre: Family  
Rating: G  
Character(s): Miroku & Sango** **  
W** **ord Count: 250  
Warnings: none  
Summary:** **What goes around comes around…**

***I don't own the series InuYasha or the characters within***

Miroku considered himself to be very fortunate in the aftermath of Naraku's existence. He wasn't particularly wealthy, but the woman he loved became his wife, and she'd borne him many children; two sons and five girls. He'd given up his curses gratefully and lived this new life in a more honest way, a more meaningful way than he'd lived before. However, Karma was a mistress with a long, deep memory. His new life came with new experiences everyday, and today he found himself caught between a snarl of anger and a chuckle.

His oldest daughter, his fiery Shinju, was walking home with her twin sister when one of the village boys stopped her to chat for a moment. Miroku's internal alarms went off, already suspecting the boy of uttering those famous words he'd pitched to hundreds of girls himself at his age. His suspicions were even more aroused when Shinju blushed and a flirty smile crossed her face. His mind recalled the times he'd made many a girl do the same thing, and though he smirked as his hand curled into a rigid fist, he suddenly realized he was now on the other end of the equation. He was now the father as he watched a handsome, smooth talking boy 'go in for the kill' on his young and innocent daughter.

"Reliving old memories, dear husband?" came the soft voice of his wife.

He sighed and turned away from the scene. "No, simply finding the irony of my fate."


	29. Monk on a Mission

**Prompt #233 _Fatal_  
Title: Monk on a Mission**  
 **Author: SonjaJade**  
 **Genre: Tragedy  
Rating: PG  
Character(s): Miroku and Mushin** **  
W** **ord Count: 236  
Warnings: A little morbid, maybe not though  
Summary:** **He'd never realized what his curse meant before now…**

The boy sat dazed inside the temple. His hand shook as the old monk offered him his first cup of sake. Miroku didn't dare even move his gloved one, afraid he'd set it off or something; the boy had become afraid of his own body. He'd only hours ago witnessed his father consumed by the Kazaana in his hand, and in the wake of that tragedy, Miroku's innocence was destroyed.

Before today, the wind tunnel was simply a dangerous hole in his hand that he was forbidden to uncover (though he had done it once or twice when he'd been alone down by the lake). It was just there. It had _always_ been there, and to the young boy it was as benign as the birthmark on his knee or the freckles on his shoulders. He'd heard stories that his own hand had claimed his mother, but because he had no memory of it, it was like a legend or a myth. But today… Today he saw just how fatal the thing in his palm really was, and he realized for the first time that he was on borrowed time.

"I'm leaving," he said as he got to his feet, setting his half full sake cup to the side.

"Why?" Mushin asked.

With his young eyes scowling and his small hands clenched into fists, he growled, "I'm gonna kill Naraku before this thing kills me, too."


	30. In Dreams

**Prompt #234: Act Naturally**

**Title: In Dreams**  
 **Author: SonjaJade**  
 **Genre: Humor/ Pseudo romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Character(s): Miroku & Rin** **  
W** **ord Count: 980  
Warnings: ****Implied near-miss joke sorta one-sided loliconishness, but it's played for humor and not really squicky.  
Summary: A gossipy friend and a teasing monk make for a most embarrassing situation…**

It was a pretty spring day. Sango had taken the children to visit with the very pregnant Kagome, and the monk was just returning to his home where he would be penning more sutras in the temporary peace and quiet. He passed by Kaede's hut without a thought except for wondering what would be for dinner, when he heard first a giggle of laughter and then Rin's maturing voice hiss in a heated whisper, "Shh, what if Miroku-sama were to hear you?"

His interest now piqued, he paused and took two slow and silent steps backwards and towards the window, out of sight, but well within hearing range. Rin's friend was visiting, and the girl was muffling a hearty laugh. She spoke as her chuckles faded, "And you dreamed he was… that he was _making love_ to you!" Another fit of laughter and what sounded like a _whack!_ from the old miko's broom.

"Shut up!" Rin snarled. "It wasn't like I intended to have such a dream!"

Quiet settled over the girls again, and Miroku now struggled desperately to hear every word about this… sensual rendezvous on the dreamscape. The girl asked in a serious voice, "Was it a good dream?"

Rin sighed. "That's the worst part. I found myself thinking about it and reliving it all morning." The girl had asked for details with an excited voice and Rin had to shush her again before beginning. Miroku's eyes and ears were wide open now. "He was so gentle, and the way he kissed… It makes my mouth water just thinking about it." The monk allowed a smirk to form on his lips, his lecherous past cracking an eye open in interest before lulling back to sleep in his psyche. "He tasted me everywhere, and when I tried to just touch him back, he pinned my hands over my head and wouldn't let me, like it was all something special; just for me."

"Sounds pretty hot," the girl commented, and Miroku nodded his head in silent agreement with those inside Kaede's hut.

"When he finally… you know… it felt _so_ good. There aren't even words for it. It was just… perfect and wonderful." This time Rin giggled. "Imagine what Sesshomaru-sama would say if I told him this." Rin paused, "Nevermind, I know what he'd say; he'd say 'Hn'!"

The two girls fell apart at that and Miroku decided now would be a good time to move on before it became too obvious he was listening in on their private conversation. He couldn't help the satisfied smirk he wore. After all, to be able to still stir a pretty, young girl without even saying an inappropriate word or touching her in any way spoke volumes to the sleeping marriage-lulled lecher inside. He only hoped he could contain his little secret of having heard about the dream to himself. It wouldn't look good if anyone found out his favorite hobby: eavesdropping.

Fortunately (or maybe _unfortunately…_ ), word spread quick from Rin's blabbermouth friend: she'd had a _very erotic dream_ , and it wasn't about the demon who provided for her and was sending her traditional courting gifts, it was about the monk who was teaching her to read and write. Somehow, everyone had always expected her to go with the demon, never to fall for a _human._

While outwardly he acted as if he hadn't heard a word that day, he was secretly planning to tease her. The next time she had lessons with him, he decided he was going to pretend to make an advance on her, and have InuYasha come in at just the right moment to 'set him straight'. On the day of the prank, the first time she'd be seeing him since he'd overheard about her fantasy, he heard her talking to herself as she approached his house. "It was just a stupid dream, Rin. Just act naturally," he heard her mutter under her breath. Miroku smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun.

When she entered, he was sitting casually near the fire, one knee up in the air with his arm resting on it. He had a lazy smile on his face and he shuffled his sake set to one side. "Rin, I've sent Sango and the children away…" He watched as the girl's earthy brown eyes widened a smidge then continued, struggling to keep the mischievous grin off his face. "I have something very important I need to tell you, something that's been bugging me for a while, actually." Miroku came to the edge of the floor and looked her over purposefully, as if he were drinking in her entire body with his gaze. "Since we've begun these lessons, it's become clear to me that I should be with you instead. Please, come sit with me… allow me to… _be with you_.." he intoned darkly as he slowly leaned in as if to kiss her.

Before he could even get close enough to smell her hair, the girl's eyes rolled back into her head and she dropped like a stone. The monk scrambled from his position to tend to her, cursing himself as he went, listening as InuYasha's recited lines began and then suddenly stopped, his crass friend suddenly barking out, "What the hell did you do to her!"

Miroku panicked: Sesshomaru _probably_ wouldn't kill him if he could convince Rin she'd dreamt that little exchange. Hopefully InuYasha wouldn't back out of the joke now and rat on him. Hopefully the hanyou would back him up and convince Rin she'd simply fainted at the sight of him, maybe counsel her a bit and tell her the dream means nothing and to simply try to forget it (and never share details about any future adventures on the astral plane with that particular friend again).

Otherwise, Sango would kill him, and then Sesshomaru would raise and kill him again.


	31. The Perfect Contradiction

**Prompt #235: Opposites Attract *** _Pleased to say this won 3rd place at IYFic_Contest on LJ!_ ***  
Title: The Perfect Contradiction**  
 **Author: SonjaJade**  
 **Genre: Romance  
Rating: G  
Character(s): Miroku and Sango** **  
W** **ord Count: 194  
Warnings: none  
Summary:** **Our lecherous monk is caught up in his more honorable feelings for his deadly comrade…**

* * *

The monk watched her from a distance and wondered when it was that he finally realized he'd fallen for her. Come to think of it, _why_ had he fallen for her? She was unlike the women he usually preferred. She was completely opposite in fact; quiet, independent, strong as any man on the battlefield, serious, never biting on any of the lines he pitched to her… In fact, it seemed she wasn't interested in him at all, and rather than admit his feelings, the monk kept them as his most guarded secret.

Perhaps it was the fact that she'd lost everything to Naraku, just like he had. Maybe it was because she wouldn't put up with his amorous antics and it was simply the thrill of the chase. Or maybe it was because she simply was unlike any woman he'd ever met before, and everything about her completely touched and changed him.

She looked up from taking a drink from the stream and smiled at him. As he smiled back he hoped that one day she would let him behind her carefully built walls and love him as he loved her: truly and deeply.


	32. A Rumbling Thunder

***I don't own the series InuYasha or the characters within***

* * *

Miroku rubbed his eyes. Had to be a storm on the way. His head was throbbing and he couldn't seem to keep focused on the task at hand: showing his student how to properly write more hiragana characters.

Rin however didn't seem to mind Miroku's sour mood. She cheerily set about copying the characters he'd already written for her, practicing her technique and concentrating on keeping her sleeves from knocking over the ink pot. She hummed a happy little tune and seemed lost in her own world as continued to clumsily scribe the phrase "Not all who wander are lost."

Miroku watched her. She had shared with him before that storms often brought headaches to her as well, but she seemed to be unfazed by the pain he knew she must be experiencing behind her own eyes. "Rin," he asked softly, "I think there's a storm coming, what do you think?"

"Oh yes, Miroku-sama. My head's been hurting since early this morning." She continued to hum as she wrote the day's lesson once again. The bottom of her sleeve had black streaks all over it from sweeping across the wet characters. Her tiny pink tongue peeked out as she concentrated on a particularly complex character.

"How can you be so cheerful when you feel so rotten?" he inquired, leaning forward on the table to correct her form. "I can barely keep from groaning."

She finished the sentence, then swished her brush around in the little clay pot of gray water. She rubbed at her own eyes once her inky hands were free. "Sesshomaru-sama says you shouldn't complain about anything unless you plan to take action against whatever is troubling you. And since I can't control the weather, I don't complain."

He grinned at her. "And of course what Sesshomaru-sama says is written on the Buddha's face, right?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, rubbing now at her temples. "No, that particular thing just makes good sense. But not everything he says or does makes sense."

The monk nodded. He rose and came to Rin's side, reading her work and smiling at her. "You're getting much better at this Rin. It won't be long and you'll be able to write letters to Sesshomaru without my help." He saw the smile on her face but the sadness in her eyes, and he reached down and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Rin. You'll see in the end that everything he's done for you will be for the best." She looked down into her lap as she nodded.

The monk looked out the doorway at the pendulous gray thunderheads looming in the distance, adding quietly, "He loves you, Rin. He loves you very much indeed." _'And so do I,'_ he thought to himself bitterly.


	33. Timing, Position, and Karma

***I don't own the series InuYasha or the characters within***

Though the air was still crisp with winter's bite, the four of them huddled around a big warm fire. InuYasha paced with his pup in his arms as Kagome tended to Sango's labor. "Oi, Miroku," the hanyou grumbled, "dontcha think you got enough kids?"

"Now, now, my friend. My lovely Sango promised me at least ten and as many as twenty. I intend for her to honor that promise." He peeked down at his son who was slumbering in the nest of his navy sleeves. "Besides, you enjoy making children just as much as I do."

InuYasha could only smirk and give a huff of agreement there. The babe in his arms wasn't even three months old yet and already Kagome was pregnant again. At least Miroku and Sango had the sense to space their children out a bit. Granted, this last one was a bit of a surprise, but Miroku was sure they'd manage alright. He just had to be damn careful for the next few months.

"So what do you think it's gonna be?" InuYasha asked as he finally took a seat by his longtime friend. He already knew what it was, had known since about Sango's fifth month, but they'd asked him not to tell and keep it a surprise.

"Hmm," the monk said as he brought his hand to his chin in thought. "Knowing my past and my luck, I'm going to wager it's another girl."

"What's luck and your past got to do with it?" asked InuYasha. "I thought you said it was a science and all about timing and position."

Kichiro blinked awake and smiled as his father. His sisters were sleeping on a mat and under a blanket next to them. "Well, that's true too, but even science can't escape Karma. Think about it, InuYasha. All the girls I manipulated over the years, all those women I took advantage of… Don't you think the gods would see fit to saddle me with many vulnerable daughters, just to show me what it feels like to be on the other side of the equation? It only seems right to me."

"Then why give you a son at all?" he questioned as the pup in his arms yawned wide.

"To prove that the curse is gone, to prove to me that I didn't die and am now caught in a never ending dream. If I were dreaming it surely would have turned to nightmare by now. And if I'd died, I wouldn't be dreaming in the first place." He looked up at the sky. "It's going to be a girl, and I'm going to name her Kosuna."

InuYasha looked down at his own daughter, "What do you think, Reiko? Should we tell him if he's right or not?"

Miroku glanced at him. "Don't. She'll be here soon enough."

They drank tea and snacked on pickles and finally just before the moon was at its midnight position, there was a final loud shout from Sango, and then the first wails of a new baby. The children were all awake now, and excitement began to build as Miroku and his family awaited word from the modern miko that it was alright to go inside. Kagome emerged about thirty minutes later with soiled linens she'd balled up and sat outside the hut. "They're all yours, Miroku," she beamed.

He stood, smiling from ear to ear, Kichiro tied up in his kesa and holding his daughter's hands. They walked in and beheld Sango, red faced and exhausted, holding a tiny little bundle to her breast. She smiled at her husband. "You were right. It's a girl."

"Kosuna…" he breathed. His hand came down gently on her head and he stroked softly. "Welcome to the world, baby girl."

"Mama, when are you going to have another boy?" Izumi asked as she crouched near her mother's shoulder.

"Yeah, Kichiro needs a brother!" Shinju exclaimed as she allowed her new sister to curl her hand around her finger.

Sango looked at her husband and smiled. "Maybe the next one will be a boy."

With a laugh he hugged Kichiro, who had begun to try and squirm away from him. "Maybe, but it won't be for a while. Let's enjoy this new little one before we think about any more, alright?"


	34. Thick Headed

**Title:** **Thick Headed**  
 **Author: SonjaJade**  
 **Genre: Gen**  
 **Rating:** **PG  
Character(s): ****InuYasha, Miroku** **  
W** **ord Count:** **181  
Warnings: InuYasha's mouth lol**  
 **Summary:** **Can old dogs ever learn new tricks?**  
 **Prompt: Thoughtless**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~Pleased to say I won Third Place at iyfic_contest~*~*~*~*~*~_**

* * *

Groaning in pain, the hanyou crawled slowly from the crater his body had made in the earth. The monk offered his hand, but InuYasha refused his friend's help. After all, Miroku had nothing to do with what happened.

"You're aware that until you choose your words more carefully, Kagome will continue to sit you, right?" Miroku said as his silver haired friend sat up and pressed gingerly against ribs that were no doubt broken.

"Keh, she reads too much into shit," he hissed.

Miroku looked off to their left, watching as Sango's hands alternated between stroking Kagome's hair and patting her shoulder. "If you had any concern for her feelings, you wouldn't be so thoughtless when talking about Kikyo. Besides," the lecher said as he cast a smirk to his friend, "you'll never win her affections if you constantly irritate her."

InuYasha blushed a handsome shade of red. "Shut up, dammit!" he nearly squeaked. He rose and dusted himself off, muttering something about needing a drink, leaving Miroku to smile to himself.

"When is that dog ever gonna learn…" he mused.


	35. Tantalizingly Tantric

**Title: Tantalizingly Tantric**  
 **Author: SonjaJade**  
 **Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Character(s): Miroku & Sango** **  
W** **ord Count: 250  
Warnings: ****Discusses the philosophical side of tantric sex, no graphic descriptions  
Summary:** **Miroku and Sango are special to one another, and this isn't about sex…  
Prompt: Slow and Steady  
**

* * *

When they were old enough to find out, they'd both been told as children that every living thing had an instinct for procreation. The monk had been told also that only humans had an instinct to use it for recreation, but that if done a certain way, that the act of love could open the mind and the soul, and it would surpass both the base instinct and the recreational desire and it could lead to divine enlightenment, to a perfect harmony of two people connected on a spiritual plane so strongly that not even death could tear them apart.

They rocked slowly together, eyes open and gazing deep, no longer seeing just the colors of their irises, but the hues of their chakras, the brilliance of their love shimmering in the other's stare. It was a steady build, a solid effort to combine instinct, desire, and spirituality into the culmination of two bodies joined as one…

Long, dark lashes flutter, a quiet gasp escapes her, and Miroku whispers for her to focus. Sango doubles her efforts to maintain her composure, and is rewarded when they both reach their incredible and perfect end. He has only done this with her, and he is all she's ever known; making love this way was special. The monk's strong arms wrap tightly around her, crushing her gasping form into his chest. They've renewed their most sacred bond once more, these two who are, for the moment, one in every sense of the word.


	36. Rubbing it In

**Title:** **Rubbing It In**  
 **Author: SonjaJade**  
 **Genre: Romance  
Rating: T (for implied smex-iness)  
Character(s): Miroku and Sango** **  
W** **ord Count: 721  
Warnings: none really…  
Summary:** **Sango has some doubts about Miroku's faithfulness.  
Prompt: Second Best  
**

* * *

It was their first real journey as a married couple. They'd gone into Moyoma in search of writing supplies: an ink stone, brushes, sutra paper. At the moment they were having some dinner at the inn, but when the sound of music and laughing women floated on the air, Sango watched as Miroku's eyes seemed to turn a little sad, a little far-away look in them, as if he wished for times long gone… as if he wished he were in that room of loud drunks and prostitutes.

Sango took a sudden interest in her meal, though she mostly just pushed things from one side of the tray to the other. Miroku smiled at her. "Something wrong, Sango?" She shook her head and gave a very forced and fake smile to him. The monk narrowed his eyes a little and sat his chopsticks down. "I've never seen you look at anyone like that before." The smile fell away, and he watched as tears brimmed in her dark brown eyes. He leaned forward and took her hand. "Sango?"

Sango didn't fall apart, despite the endless crystalline streams running over her cheeks. She simply responded, "I'm sorry I'm not what you want in a woman."

"What are you talking about?" he balked. "You're all I could ever want and then some!"

In the lull in their conversation, a loud hearty laugh rang out, and one of the men hollered out, "That's it, honey! Wiggle those hips! Yeah!" Sango closed her eyes, and Miroku finally understood.

"You think I want you to be like one of _them_? Or that I'd rather have one of them over _you_? Sango that's absurd!" He came to her side and tried to put his arm around her, but she shoved him away, and hard enough that he rolled to his back.

"I saw your face when your heard them start up. I saw that longing look in your eye. Just please let me know now if you'd rather go over there. I can make it back home by myself, and then I'll leave in the morning to go home to Kohaku."

Miroku was quiet a moment, trying to get his words in order before he said anything. "Sango, I chose you to be my wife. Not out of pity, not out of a desire to make fun of you or degrade or devalue you, but because you are above any woman I've ever encountered." He sat up, and this time she allowed his arm to come around her waist, and he pulled her close as her kissed her jaw. "You are not second best to anyone. They are all second best to you, and it is a very long second at that."

She gripped his arm and let him pull her into his lap, where he kissed her dusty rose lips softly and he told her he loved her. "You're the only woman for me, Sango. None of those others were ever worth anything. They were just something to keep my mind off the kazaana. I never loved any of them, you're the only one I've ever loved."

"And you, too," she whispered. "I've never felt for a man the way I do for you, ever." His healed hand drifted through her long, unbound hair. "I'm so happy that we made it out of Naraku alive and that your curse was broken. All of our suffering was worth our happiness now."

They heard the music get a little louder, and the carousing got a little more obscene. Miroku chuckled against his wife. "What say we give those guys a run for their money?" He gave her his most flirtatious glance and she fell into giggles.

"I couldn't possibly-"

He cut her off with a kiss, his hands roaming and squeezing and so sinful and _right_. He pulled back. "We likely won't be returning here," he husked against the side of her neck, "and besides, I know you can't control yourself when I…" The drunkards in the room next door heard a squeal of delight over the din of the music and the revelry. By the end of the night, they actually cheered for their randy neighbors, and Miroku and Sango smiled in victory in each other's arms.


	37. Little Girl Giggles

***I do not own the series InuYasha or the characters within***

* * *

I know the song is for Sess and Rin, but every time I hear it, this is what I think of. I can practically hear the little girl squeals and giggles overlying on the track and I think this story fits that song perfectly. You can hear it here: http://youtu.be/UirGwSLrCQ4

* * *

They were making their way from their home in Edo to the village that Kohaku was slowly working to rebuild, going to pay respects to fallen ancestors and to help the younger taijiya in whatever way they could for a few days before the planting season ended. At the moment though, Sango and Miroku both wore the same kind of silly expression… one caught between pure joy and mystified.

They'd made this trek into Sango's home village before, but this was the first time making it with the girls. Shinju and Izumi held hands and toddled ahead a few steps, pausing every now and then to look at some new flower, or to touch a spider web covered in sparkling dew drops, or to wonder at something else that caught their eyes. The sun glinted through the leafy trees to bounce golden light off ebony hair and contrasting kimono, and two pairs of dark brown eyes would turn occasionally and laugh back at them, evidently finding humor in a trail of ants or the smiling face of a stone Buddha.

Miroku slipped his rough and healed right hand around Sango's, squeezing gently and grinning so wide his face threatened to crack. They neither one said a word for a long time, only speaking to warn their daughters to slow down or not to touch.

Being a parent was undoubtedly the hardest job they'd either taken on, and most of the time it felt more like a chore than a joy. But, there were times like these that made it all worth it; times that were so innocent and precious that they could appreciate all the hard work for a moment of happiness like this.

"Let's have another," she whispered.

"Of course, Sango," he replied with a nod.


	38. Under My Wing

TITLE: Under My Wing  
AUTHOR: Sonja Jade  
WORD COUNT: 492  
CHARACTERS: Miroku/Rin  
RATING: M/NC17  
WARNINGS: penetrative lolicon (the good kind where it's sweet and loving)  
SUMMARY: Miroku promises Rin he's not going anywhere. AU

***I don't own the series "InuYasha" or the characters within, so don't sue :) ***

Panting in the dark, she falls gently forward against my own heaving chest. Even though this is certainly not our first time together, it still amazes me how a girl of her age can know so much about carnal pleasure… As experienced as I am myself, she still blows my mind. My hands find her hips and slide over her sweaty skin, softly gripping her little ass and lifting her up so that I might withdraw from her warmth. A gush of our combined fluids hits me square in the balls and she quietly apologizes, to which I shush her with a tender kiss. As our breathing regulates, I feel her thin arms wrap around my chest.

"Miroku," she says, her breath a little muffled by my pectoral against her lips, "I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you, always."

I thought she might be getting to this point in our… unorthodox relationship. My sweet little girl... how I wish it was even acceptable, let alone _legal_ to have you in my bed like this… I'd keep you here always if that were the case. "Rin, we've talked about this. I can't let you stay here full time until you're at least sixteen."

"But it's such a long way away," she pouts, her voice sounding more like the eight year old I first met almost six years ago. My best friend's brother is her guardian, but being a Colonel in the Marines, he was deployed to Iraq and left the girl in InuYasha's care. Most of the time, InuYasha watches her and takes care of her, but about two years ago, he began a long distance relationship where he went out of town every weekend. When he and Sesshomaru asked me if it would be alright if I watched her during those trips, I had no idea my friendship with Rin would turn into the relationship that it is today. Though InuYasha nor Sesshomaru have any inkling of what she and I are doing every weekend she spends with me, I have a feeling they would rather it be me than the punk kid that comes during the week trying to date her.

"Not really. And it will be worth it when you get to stay every night, right here, in this bed with me." I stroke her hair as she begins to quiet, realizing that there is nothing to be done about the situation right now. I feel her give an irritated sigh of rebuttal, then she slides up my chest, her lips seeking mine.

"Then let me enjoy you while I can…" She pinches one of my nipples and shoves one of my hands deep between her legs. In the quiet stillness of my bedroom, I roll her to her back and prepare to show her how much I love her and will gladly wait for her sixteenth birthday, and how sweet it will be.


	39. The Benevolent Monk

**Title:** The Benevolent Monk **  
Author:** SonjaJade  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, pseudo Romance  
 **Rating:** T **  
Character(s):** Miroku, OC **  
W** **ord Count:** 666 OH NOES! **  
Warnings:** Mentions of sensual things… It's done tactfully, I don't think I'll be stepping into M content but that's my opinion.  
 **Summary:** And they act like being a lecher is so bad.  
 **Prompt:** Unsung Hero

* * *

_**PLEASED TO SAY THAT THIS PIECE TOOK 2ND PLACE AT IYFIC_CONTEST ON LJ!**_

* * *

He had a decent chunk of coin in his wallet, had eaten and slept well, and as he left the village he couldn't help thinking about the woman he'd laid with last night… He'd been half drunk when he'd stumbled upon her, sobbing and crying as she kneeled by a stream with a water bucket. He wasn't expecting to hear the story she'd told him.

The woman's name was Kayo, and she'd told him that her husband had left her because she was 'too ugly to breed with', that he'd told her he'd take his chances with the beasts in the wild rather than continue to bed a woman that stirred him about as much as a bushel full of string beans did. Kayo said for a long time he used to hit her in the face, saying that at least when she was bruised and swollen there was a reason for her to look so homely. The whole situation had struck a chord with the monk, and he offered to console her for the night if she would let him.

"You don't have to that," she blushed. "I don't want your pity."

"It's not out of pity, dear lady," he said quietly, his gloved hand cupping her cheek. "It's because all women are lovely creatures who deserve better than to be treated like a wild dog. I _want_ to be with you, I want to show what the experience is supposed to truly be like."

He took his time. Though the woman was indeed nothing to look at, he told her she was beautiful, was sure to admire the few beautiful things she did possess about her body, praised her awkward efforts to bring him to completion, despite the fact she wasn't very good at the things she was doing to him. She was quite responsive to him when he took over, and when her voice sung his name he took it as victory. He stayed with her all night, holding her and assuring her that her husband was the one who had made the mistake of leaving her. In the dark, she was as soft and sweet smelling as any other woman he'd lain with, and he couldn't imagine ever treating a woman any other way.

In the morning she fed him well, and after another slow romp in the early morning light, he gathered his belongs and bid Kayo a pleasant day, telling her he would pray that her husband would never hit her again.

And now as he fished out a rice ball that Kayo had packed for his lunch, he wondered how she would do for herself in the future. He sincerely hoped she would be alright, maybe move on with another, better man. He dusted his rear off and grabbed his staff. Enough worrying about others; it was time to find Naraku's trail again.

* * *

Kayo looked over at the bucket she'd taken with her, the knife still lying in the bottom. She'd been so sure that slitting her own throat was the solution to all of her problems, but after Miroku had… Now she wasn't so sure. She felt better than she had in days, as if a thunderhead had rolled by and sunshine was streaming in for the first time in years.

When she went outside to work on the small herb garden near her house, she was smiling. And then she heard a voice calling her name, a neighbor out and working his own garden.

"Kayo! I haven't seen you smile in a long time, it looks great on you!" he waved.

_'You're beautiful, Kayo, it's the sadness and pain that's ugly,'_ she could hear the monk say. She smiled all the wider. That man had saved her life, and she was going to thank him by smiling as much as she could.

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it!" she called back, thankful that her knife lay nearly forgotten in the bottom of an old bucket.


	40. Rose Tinted Moments

**Title: Rose Tinted Moments**  
 **Author: SonjaJade**  
 **Genre: General  
Rating: K/G  
Character(s): Miroku** **  
W** **ord Count: 181  
Warnings: none  
Summary:** **Miroku has another of those sentimental moments, until reality shatters it.  
Prompt: Sleeve**

* * *

Sunshine glinted in coppery flashes off the subtle waves in her hair, and he felt himself give a sigh of contentedness. The painted linen of her furisode fit _just right_ around her bottom, and when she moved she was the embodiment of gracefulness. In each hand were the smaller hands of her daughters, and he watched the three of them looking through the merchants' stalls, his girls pointing at the things that caught their curious eyes. Then his wife turned toward him, her swollen belly covered by her favorite apron, and she was asking him if she could purchase some dumplings for the kids. He couldn't even remember if he answered her, but he must have because she smiled at him so brilliantly that he felt his own mouth quirk up into a grin.

A sharp tug on his sleeve broke the rose-tinted moment. "Tousan, gotta poop!" his only son said desperately.

Jerked back to reality, Miroku hefted his son up over his shoulder and ran for the nearest latrine, breezing past Sango with a word that he'd be right back.


	41. That's My Boy

**Title:** That's My Boy  
 **Author:** SonjaJade  
 **Genre:** Family?  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Character(s):** **Miroku, InuYasha  
W** **ord Count:** 165  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** InuYasha makes a claim that Miroku insists he back up with evidence.  
 **Prompt:** Proof

* * *

"I still don't believe it," the monk says with a smirk.

"Well, what the hell can I do to prove it to ya, bouzu!" InuYasha yells, thinking Miroku would be happy that he finally rid himself of the virginity he's been carrying around for over two hundred years (not counting the 50 years he was sealed to the tree).

"Show me a baby."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed, and he left straight away.

It took a while obviously. About a year later, he wandered back into the village carrying a pup swaddled up tight, only its tiny face and dark colored puppy ears were visible. The hanyou laid the half-pup in Miroku's arms as he inspected the child's features. "There's your proof, Miroku," he smiles at the infant. "Meet my one and only son."

The monk scrutinizes the boy's face, careful to miss the tiny fangs peeking out over his lip. "Looks just like his mother."

InuYasha huffed and said, "Rin says he looks just like me…"


	42. Not This Lifetime

**Title:** Not This Lifetime  
 **Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
 **Fandom:** InuYasha  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Miroku/Sango  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series InuYasha  
 **Summary/Teaser:** Miroku's having a very hard time meditating on Rohatsu…  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** 526  
 **Warnings:** Post Canon  
 **Author's Notes:** Rohatsu is a Buddhist holiday celebrated on the 8th day of the 12th lunar month traditionally, but since the Roman calendar was introduced in the Meiji era, it's been celebrated on December 8th. It's the day when Siddhattha Gotama attained enlightenment and became Buddha. It was traditionally celebrated with fasting and meditation the day before, the day of, and the day after, which Miroku just can't seem to do.

* * *

The incense is lit, the lotus pose is assumed, and he closes his eyes as he chants traditional meditation mantras…

_Dark brown eyes, soft skin, the rough whisper of his name from her mouth…_

Miroku opens his eyes and stares into the fire for a moment. This will not do… How can he even hope to open his mind and soul to enlightenment if he can't shed his memories of two nights before as he and his wife wallowed in the pleasures of the flesh? He decides to stare through a hole in the rice paper after the curving flames bring the memory of Sango's womanly body to him. This is revolting and ridiculous! Buddha didn't gain the universe's greatest spiritual gift by thinking dirty thoughts about a woman (… did he?)!

But Sango wasn't just any woman, she was his lovely wife… and would soon be the mother of his child. How could he close his eyes and not think of the person he loved most in this warring, brutal world?

"How did he do it…" Miroku wonders aloud to himself, as he shakes his head. He takes a few slow deep breaths as he keeps his eyes trained on the white, snow covered world outside, then slowly closes them once more and concentrates on the sound of his breathing.

This time his thoughts wander everywhere, but still they drift back over and over to Sango.

_Her fingertips walking over his spine when she leans over his shoulder to watch him pen sutras, the tickle of her hair in his face in the morning, the taste of tea on her breath when he sneaks a kiss as she washes dishes…_

"Damn it," he grunts, getting quickly to his feet, taking the censure and going out on the engawa instead. He hopes the cold air and white landscape will help clear his mind once and for all, and thrice he prepares to meditate properly.

This time he keeps his eyes open and focuses on the expanse of pristine, untouched snow in back of Mushin's temple. It's silent on the mountain, and he sees and hears nothing as he gazes into the white garden… Finally he begins to let his thoughts go…

Ten minutes go by. Twenty. An hour.

His stomach rumbles violently and his first thought was of the last meal he had: kenchinjiru with rice and pickles… a meal Sango made in preparation for this holiday. And then he was right back at square one with his thoughts being over taken by his wife.

_The way she holds the knife as she slices the daikon, the way she knows exactly where every cooking utensil is without taking her eyes from the stew pot…_

And then a relevant thought peeks through his frustrated mind:

_You won't reach enlightenment this lifetime._

When he considers the lovely girl sitting in his house who's round with his child and likely wishing he were home instead of meditating on a frigid mountain, he thinks he can live another lifetime without the divine secrets. He stretches out his numb legs and decides to first eat, then go home in the morning.


	43. A Palace Full of Fantasy

**Author: Sonja Jade  
Title: A Palace Full of Fantasy  
Pairing: Miroku & Rin  
Genre: hentai/loli  
Word Count: 5,044**

**WARNINGS: _kinky sex between a grown man and a 14 yr old girl_ (well, kinky considering her age) Penetration, oral, anal, toys, light restraints  
**

**Summary: AU- Miroku is a janitor at an orphanage when Rin is shipped in. She is unruly and finds friendship in Miroku, which the orphanage exploits. But is it Miroku who is really doing the exploiting here?  
A/N: Basically inspired by the song "Mr. Tinkertrain" by Ozzy Osbourne, which is basically a song about a lolicon man.**

**Theme: #33 Special**

*~*~*~*~*~*~REMEMBER KIDS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LOLICON PLEASE DON'T READ THIS!*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

****I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within, so please don't sue.****

* * *

Miroku was quietly mopping the floor in the main lobby of the third floor of St. Joseph's Home of the Innocents. This was his favorite floor, the 'tween aged girls floor. Dozens of different little girls of varying stages of physical maturity, hair and skin color, statures and builds all seemed to be roaming around in the little lobby all damn day, all dressed in sinfully short plaid skirts and glaring white blouses. Sometimes when the lighting was _just right_ , Miroku could see the reflections of white cotton panties in the polished toes of patent leather flats.

Why these girls and not the older ones? Because these girls hadn't yet become the bratty know-it-alls that the almost legal aged girls had. Those would sooner look at a dead dog than at him. These younger ones however… They were nice to him, sometimes even spoke to him, but at least would smile and wave if nothing else. Besides, he knew most of those older ones had already been touched by the boys in the other building. These little nymphets however were all most likely chaste. That in itself was what drew him to them the most, their pureness… and his imagination ran wild with the possibilities of taking them from pure to impure.

His girlfriend had left him when she found out about his… perversions. He'd been to counseling; it didn't help. He'd taken medication; still didn't help. He learned to control his urges by immersing himself in the things he craved, then went home and sated his flesh by himself. This act of teasing then satisfying was the only thing that kept him from lashing out in angry bursts, anger caused by his deep sexual frustrations. At least being a janitor in a huge orphanage was alleviating most of his illness, and he suspected he would spend the rest of his life mopping and cleaning and vacuuming and whatever else was required of him, so long as he could always visit this floor and sneak little glances at unsuspecting little girls, innocent little pawns in his sick little head games he playing with himself.

Until recently, his focus never settled on any one particular child. That was until Rin showed up, and what an entrance this little vixen had made. Her parents had been brutally murdered by thugs who broke into her house in the middle of the night while she was at a slumber party. She had no surviving relatives and was thrown to the mercy of the state child protective services. Miroku had been dusting the blinds in the lobby when they showed her to her room, dressed in raggedy jeans and a t-shirt of some kind, a torn hoodie laying unzipped and covered in buttons with smartass little sayings and pictures on them, and the hand colored Converse sneakers completed her punk outfit. Miroku knew then that his eye would always be drawn to her, and that was before the violent outburst he witnessed not twenty minutes later.

Rin came barging out of her room, the pink streaked ponytail she wore on the side of her head swinging as she stomped out into the lobby. She wore the plaid skirt over top of the jeans, refusing to walk around in such obscene clothing without proper coverage of her legs. "You never know what kind of perverts hang out in this place!" she screamed at the nun who tried to explain to her that if she desired she could wear dark colored tights underneath.

"It's my body, and I'll cover it to _my_ standards! Besides, I don't understand what bearing my outfit has on my mental abilities anyway, you old prune!" Spitfire, spunk, moxie… whatever you wanted to call it, Rin had it, and it set this lonely janitor on fire inside. Her perfect voice, yelling with such fierce emotion, was enough that he threatened to spasm into his tidy whiteys right there. Never, _never_ had any one girl in particular aroused him as this one did. She had lost everything and had been thrown into this place, and would likely be one who didn't leave until her eighteenth birthday, but she wasn't gonna let this system turn her into a perfect little catholic schoolgirl. Nuh-uh, no-sir-ee-bob. She was gonna be one of those that would not bow to the will of authority.

Everyday he watched her, finally spoke to her after the same nun had sent up here to her room without lunch for how she behaved in class. He sat down next to her on one of the sofas in the lobby and said quietly and shyly, "I admire your spirit, miss. Good for you for not caving to their will."

"Goddamn nuns. I didn't ask to be here you know!" She sighed loudly and out of frustration, she cupped her forehead in her palm. The plaid skirt was ragged at the edges where she had picked out the hem to make it longer in an effort to comply with the nuns about not wearing the jeans underneath. The pink streaks were dyed back to her natural color, and in general, she looked like a trapped bear, snarling and snapping inside and out, but reigned in with the threat of food depravation. She'd be in control of herself come dinner and then the whole cycle would repeat tomorrow.

Miroku reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a package of Nutty Bars. "Here, I can get something on my lunch break, you take these."

Rin looked up at him with confused appreciation. "Um, I don't know what to say…"

"Well, I don't know if it's different for you cool kids, but when I was in school, we used to say 'Thank you'," he said with a grin as he extended his hand to her. "My name's Miroku. I keep the place smelling like Pine Sol and lemon fresh toilet cleanser."

Rin giggled and shook his hand, which was surprisingly soft. "My name's Rin, they call me 'Evil Incarnate' downstairs." She tore open the snack he'd given her and ate quickly, continuing to talk friendly with him as she chewed, her speech a little impaired by the food in her mouth. "So how long ya been in the joint, Miroku?" making it sound as if this place was a prison.

"Long enough to know I've never seen anyone come in like you did. I uh, I knew who you were because of the news." He looked away from her, afraid of embarrassing her or offending her.

"Oh. Well, don't let it worry you. I'm fine. Really, my family and I were not very close." She gulped down the bite she was chewing and greedily took another.

Miroku rose and went back to his little yellow bucket on wheels. "Well, if you ever need a friend, I'm always around somewhere. I've been told I'm a good listener." He winked at her. "And I always got a snack somewhere." He waved at her as he wheeled down to the elevator to go up to the older girls' floor.

"Next time bring milk!" she hollered after him, watching as he laughed in the small elevator's space as the door closed. Rin felt proud of herself. That old bat with the nun's clothing thought she'd teach her a lesson by letting her spend the afternoon hungry. Rin got up and looked down at the school below from the window. She could see her classroom and she flipped her middle finger at her teacher's direction and then retired to her room that she shared with five other girls her age. Rin put her headphones on and lazed the rest of the day, reflecting on how her first new friend was a grown man who worked for the place. Strange how everything changed now that her family was gone, not that she had friends to start with, being a military brat from the beginning, and not that her father, a feared Marine general, and her were close. Her homework lay unnoticed under her sloppy bed and pictures of favorite bands were taped to her section of wall space. The girl drifted off to sleep with the sounds of crushing metal riffs and double bass drums pounding in her brain, dreaming of simply talking with the kind janitor.

Months passed. Rin hadn't adjusted at all in the time that passed. Everyday was the same: wake up, get dressed as sloppily as possible and head to class, and get bitched at for being out of uniform. Get sent to the principle's office for swearing at the nun who asked her to please fix her uniform. Get sent to her room without lunch only to have lunch with her friend Miroku on the quiet dorm floor and talk about much nicer things, like music and movies, amusement parks and arcades. Sometimes it seemed to the administration staff that she purposely disobeyed simply so she could have her time with the janitor. That's when the higher ups came to him and made him an offer he simply could not refuse.

"We notice she talks to you, seems to enjoy your company. We want you to try and convince her to settle down and step into the routines here. Simply be quiet during class and do what is expected of her." Miroku eyed the balding man in the tweed jacket. "We were thinking of rewarding her with an outing once a week with you to the movies or wherever if she would only settle down. Is this something you think you could help us in, Mr. Hanzo?"

Miroku thought quietly about it. He wondered if he could convince her to come to his house… He did have video games and internet, that would be enough to lure her there, but would she accept his invitation to his 'palace'? Would she let him lay her down on the silk covered round mattress and use his arsenal of man made toys upon her tender and untouched flesh? It was something to consider… Perhaps they could discuss it sometime.

"Uh, I cannot make her do anything but I will tell her what you've told me. But for what it's worth, I'm glad she doesn't bend to your rules. She's a free spirit who is being caged."

"That's why you're not in administration Mr. Hanzo," the man said as he leaned back with a smirk in his leather executive office chair. "Children like her are precisely the reason rules exist. Can you imagine her adult life if she never learns to respect authority? Likely she'll spend the rest of her life in and out of jail anyway at the rate she's going. Maybe her time with you can keep her out of the prison system that much longer. Please discuss it with her. We will cover the cost of any activities you participate in as long there are receipts."

Miroku nodded and went about his day. When he did meet with Rin, he had shared with her what he'd been told, to which she replied, "Hell yeah! Let's get pizza and go see a movie! Ooh, and how about we go see the IMAX version, simply because it costs more!" The idea that the place was willing to buy her off intrigued her, and gave Miroku hope that maybe she would be willing to play in the 'palace' with him, but that discussion would have to come later.

Rin immediately settled down, began wearing her clothing correctly, but still refused to do class work and homework. The nuns were simply grateful that they could begin lessons on time and without interruptions. Every weekend was spent with her friend and usually at his house, once they figured out how to scam money from the school. They'd go to the movie theater, wait in the lobby and pretend to be deciding which movie to see. When someone would purchase IMAX tickets, Rin would run up and say, "Mister, I need a scrap of paper to write down my cell phone number for my uncle here, can I have your receipt if you don't need it?" More often than not the customer was glad to give up the scrap of useless paper and then they knew they'd have $26.00 for next week. They did the same at fast food places, nicer restaurants, Putt-Putt golf courses, even figured out that the bowling alleys gave receipts if you asked. By the end of the month they'd amassed about $230 without spending a dime, and as a present Miroku had bought Rin a brand new Xbox360 and two games he knew she'd like.

"I only ask one thing in return." Miroku's heart was thumping, this was it. Rin wasn't naïve though, she had a feeling it was gonna be something… unconventional that he would ask of her. She calmly regarded him and awaited what it is he wanted of her. "Please let me show you my 'palace'. It's my private sanctuary that only one other has seen, and that was my ex-girlfriend." She hadn't expected that answer, and cocked her head in curiosity.

"'Palace'? Sounds cool!" She got up and stood to follow him down the hall to a door that was dead bolted on the outside. Once he unlocked it with an ornate looking key, he reached down and grabbed her hand and said, "Close your eyes, Rin." She did, and he pulled her gently and slowly along behind him, then closed and locked the door back. The smell of incense assaulted her nose, but it made her feel so calm inside. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

The room was a sandy beige, dimly lit with unique hanging lamps of bronze and colored glass. There was silk and sheer fabric hanging in plush splendor from the ceiling with the lights, looking very much like a Middle Eastern exotic harem or something. In the center of the room stood a round bed covered in patterned silk in bold colors, along with pillows of different shapes and sizes. But what got her attention the most, was what Miroku called his arsenal. On the walls in well lit mahogany and glass cases were rows and rows of adult toys. Vibrators, dildos, butt plugs, anal beads, whips, cat-o-nine-tails, blindfolds, handcuffs, gags, harnesses, cock rings, nipple clamps (vibrating and non), even some S & M gear that made Rin think of Halloween with the leather mask and all those zippers. There were dozens of different kinds of lubes, condoms, lotions and other novelties. This was Miroku's 'Palace of Fantasy', both his damnation and his salvation.

"Does it disgust you?" he asked in a quiet voice, suddenly unsure of his decision.

"Well," she said as she walked to one of the cases and gazed inside, "I have to be honest, I don't know what half of this stuff is used for. I mean, I get what _those_ are for," she said as she pointed the assortment of phallic toys, "but what is all this other junk used for?" He followed her gaze to the butt plugs, and then to the riding crops and whips. "I mean, isn't it supposed to feel good when you're… doing it? Why would you want to spank if it's supposed to feel good?"

Miroku was itching inside. She did not find him atrocious. She didn't find him horrible. She was curious, maybe not enough to participate, but so what? He'd locked her inside with him, and he would gently show her what everything was used for in the five hours they had available to play.

He stepped up behind her, his hands settling on her shoulders. "Rin," his voice rumbled, "it would be easier if I showed you what all of this is used for."

She whirled in his grasp. "I won't let you rape me!"

"I don't want to rape you," he said with a low chuckle.

"Then why do you have me here? Why'd you lock me inside if you didn't want to rape me!" She was spitting mad; his hands moved down to guard his manhood from her knees should she decide to hit him.

"Rin," he grinned, "it's not like that at all. See, these are all pieces of a very grown up game. I can play by myself but it's no fun at all." He sat down on the round bed and watched as her expression eased a bit. "When I first saw you I thought you'd be an excellent playmate. But I had no idea how to ask you to play. That's why I wanted to show you what was in here, explain to you all the pieces, and see if maybe you'd like to play."

"Listen Miroku, I'm only fourteen… I don't think it's legal for us to play anything like this." She seated herself beside him, aware that he wasn't going to hurt her, or at least force her to do something she didn't want to.

"As long as you don't say anything and I don't say anything, who is going to know?" Without Rin even being aware he was doing it, he'd slid his arm around her back and softly gripped her little hip. "And all of these pieces, as unfamiliar as they seem to you now, will bring you such joy and happiness. And just you playing with me will bring the same to me." Rin was tense against him, but had leaned into his embrace a little.

"Does… does this mean you want to have sex with me?"

"It doesn't have to be sex right away. In fact, we really don't ever have to have sex. But I do want to make your little body tremble with delight, and give you heart racing pleasure like you've never known." He gestured to his arsenal. "I have many things to assist me in making it happen. Then if you decide you want me to go all the way with you, we will, but not until you're ready. I'll never rape you Rin."

Rin thought about this. What should she do? By nature she loved to rebel and do things that were not considered proper for a girl her age to do, but at the same time, this was a world she'd never ventured into. She couldn't deny though that she was at least terribly curious, and he'd promised it would feel good… "Miroku, what happens if I ask you to stop?"

"Then I'll stop and we'll move on to something else or we can stop this game entirely. I don't want to hurt you, I want to play with you. What good is playing if someone gets hurt or is uncomfortable?" His hand moved from her hip up her side, slowly coming to her small breast and resting gently in the general area of her nipple, eventually finding it as it hardened on its own. She gasped beside him as he began thumbing over it. _'That's it little girl,'_ his twisted mind thought as he breath became quick and shallow. _'Let me play, let_ **us** _play. You will love this…'_ His eyes were lidded as she squirmed in his arm, her head flopping slowly back as he pinched her tiny tit. He captured her lips and kissed her gently, and she moaned quietly in the dimness of the 'Palace'.

He pulled back and whispered, "Do you want to play, Rin? Do you want me to take my obscene toys and play with you?" The girl could say nothing, her hand was pushing his into her breast, the other gripping his thigh so hard he knew there would be tiny little bruises tomorrow where her fingertips had dug into his flesh. "Rin?" He pinched her nipple a little harder to get a response, to which she cried out:

"Omigod pleeeease let's play!"

At her prompt, he released her. He knelt before her and began to undress her, her little breathless face watching him through heavy lids as he reached for the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He reached behind her, kissing her as he unhooked her small bra and pulled it from her slender arms, taking a moment to admire her beauty. He laid her back and undid the fastenings on her torn jeans, slid those and her cotton orphanage issued panties from her legs, taking her socks and shoes as he went. He himself undressed so quickly Rin thought it was a magic trick. Miroku walked naked to the cases on the wall and pulled various toys from the arsenal, already with a game plan in mind.

"You've endured a lot of pain, Rin. I'll make sure these first few times are painless." He looked over his shoulder to find her watching him with her hands kneading her own breasts, longing for his touch again. He grinned. A perfect play mate indeed. Miroku selected a lube and returned to the bed. "Stand up, you don't have to be afraid." He helped her to stand in the center of the bed, then surprisingly, handcuffed her to a hook hanging from the ceiling. She looked at him with panicked eyes. "Don't worry, it's all a part of the game, and I promised not to hurt you, didn't I?" He stood beside her and then kissed her, his own arousal very obvious now.

"What about you?" she asked, looking at him with eyes that hadn't seen an erect penis in the flesh before. "How will you manage your… um, needs?"

He smiled. "Don't worry about that for now. Right now this is for you. Can you grip that chain and dangle from it?" Rin grabbed the rubber coated chain link and lifted her feet from the bed.

"Yeah, but I can't dangle for very long, my arms will hurt."

"Don't worry, I only need a moment. Let me get our toys together." He took the nipple clamps and secured them to her breasts, then turned on the vibration, her moans coming almost instantly from her throat. He took a small butt plug, a beginner's size, lubed it well and set it aside for a moment. The he lubed the glass phallus and fell to his knees below Rin. "Raise up Rin, put your legs over my shoulders."

Gripping the chain again, she did as he asked, wrapping her most intimate spot around his face. Almost immediately Miroku began to ravage her tender pinkness, and between the sensation of the nipple clamps and the wonderful feeling of his hot wet tongue playing on her clitoris, she was very soon brought to her first orgasm. He reached behind him and grabbed the plug, first teasing her vaginal opening and then her rear one, eventually sliding the rubber toy inside her and safely filling her tightly, despite her cries of "No!" and "This is gross!"

"Shh, Rin. It will feel divine in a moment, just gimme a second, please." She calmed herself and allowed herself to feel as he grabbed the slender glass cock and slowly filled her front passage. Once he'd filled her completely, he resumed his oral ministrations to her body as she hung partially suspended in the air.

"Unnn, Miroku!" she cried. "This feels so fucking good!" Her every nerve was on fire, tingling in a way she'd never felt before. Miroku held her up with one arm while he ran the glass dildo in and out of her, intending to pop her cherry with something smaller than his own flesh. When he was able to sink the whole thing in up to nearly the end without any resistance or blood, he wondered for a moment if she wasn't untouched, not that it mattered, only made his job a smidge easier.

"Huuuuhhhhh oh my god! It's so intense!" Rin's legs were quaking on Miroku's shoulders as he groaned into her dripping core, his tongue everywhere at once. He shifted a little so that all her weight was on his shoulders and his hands were both free, and now he added some movement at her perfect rear, gently pulling the plug out and simply spearing her with it there. Rin nearly screamed with her release, her clear expulsions beginning to drip from the bottom of the glass phallus in his hand, which he removed and sucked clean as her panting slowed and she came back to reality. He gently removed the butt plug, set her gently on her feet as he removed the vibrating bullets from her nipples and released her hands. She fell to her knees and then laid over on her side.

"Did you like it Rin?" He was anxious to hear her confirm that she did indeed enjoy herself.

"Do you have the receipt for the Xbox?"

He blinked. "Uh, yeah, why?"

"Take it back. We're spending every minute in this room from now on."

Miroku settled himself next to her, looking her in the eye. "Does the Lord of this palace have a Lady now?"

Nervously, Rin leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon her friend's lips. After lingering a moment, she allowed Miroku to open her up and give her her first kiss, a sweet and gentle loving kiss that she would remember for the rest of her natural life. Rin pulled back from him. "Yes."

"Then you are special Rin. No one save my ex-girlfriend and you have seen this room, and it is the reason she left me." He caressed her near her jaw with his soft lips. "You don't find me disgusting. And you like what I can make happen for you." His eyes sparkled. "Will you see me to my end? You let me play with you, will you play with me?"

Without a second thought she nodded. "I don't know what to do, you'll have to tell me or show me or something."

"I will, don't worry. Now you can start with that smart mouth of yours…"

* * *

Hours later, the two of them were a sweaty, sticky mess. Rin explained to Miroku that she likely didn't have a cherry to pop because she'd gotten quite accustomed to masturbating with a miniature baseball bat, one that was about a foot and a half long and about an inch and a half across the end. Not that it mattered anyway, Miroku managed to take her virginity by the end of their sessions. He had thoroughly taken her in every way there was, and in many positions, promising her there would be more fun next weekend. They showered and dressed, and now he was trying to get the arsenal cleaned and put away so he could take her back to the orphanage. However, she had different plans.

She was straddled over his lap, his face cradled in her hands as she kissed him deeply. "I don't know how I'm going to manage to wait so long. I'm gonna be a horny mess every time I see you now."

"Do you want to take some of the arsenal back with you? I'll let you keep the little black vibrator, it's small enough to hide fairly easily." He picked it up from the bed and waggled it at her. She grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket.

"It won't be the same without you using it on me." Rin kissed him again, moaning and pressing her chest against his. "Can we play just once more? I want you again…"

"My little vixen if I don't get you back they are going to wonder…" he panted, though he was painfully hard again.

Rin began unbuttoning his shirt. "We'll tell them we had a flat."

"And then we had to wait on Triple A to come…" Rin's shirt came over her head, followed shortly by her bra.

"And then they didn't have the right tire, so they had to go back to their dispatch and get the right one…" Miroku's hands were all over her tiny ass, squeezing and groping as he sucked a tiny nipple into his hot mouth, grinding his hips against her. He released her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm gonna adopt you Rin, and we'll play all night, every night." She stood on her knees as he slid her jeans down, baring her sex so he could jam one of the big soft dildos up inside of her tight cavity. Rin's pleased groan made Miroku shiver. He pulled her toy from her, put her on her hands and knees and opened his pants, shoving himself in her still slick rear passage and replacing the dildo in her forward opening.

"God yes, fuck me Miroku… Fuck me so hard I feel it till we meet again!" His skilled thrusts touched her so deep both physically and emotionally. No one had ever made her feel like this, worshipped and loved, even though she knew it wasn't a proper love, it was still more than her military career father and travelling saleswoman mother had ever given her. This lonely young man was the same; a restless spirit looking for 'the one', 'the one' that would accept him for who he was and simply participate with him willingly. They were so special to each other, for drastically different reasons, but it still felt nice to be thought of as 'special'.

Miroku adopted Rin shortly afterward, much to the delight of the orphanage. He enrolled her in public school where she could wear her raggedy jeans, where she excelled in her studies and enjoyed her classes. Miroku switched his shift so he could spend as much time with Rin as possible. She had taken his last name at her adoption hearing, and although there was never a formal ceremony and never could be, they claimed each other as man and wife. Their Palace was never locked now, and often times their play time spilled out into other rooms of the house, and sometimes even outside the house (like in the shed or in the garage for example). They lived a long, happy life together, and a relationship that started as a sexual kink grew into a loving and special relationship. And to think it all started with Rin yelling through the lobby, "You never know what kind of perverts hang out in this place!"

* * *

The inspirational lyrics for this story

MR. TINKERTRAIN BY OZZY OSBOURNE

Would you like some sweeties little girl?  
Come a little closer  
I'm gonna show you a brand new world tonight  
I've got a palace full of fantasy  
Ready made just for you and me  
Once you're there I'm gonna take you for a ride

I've got a one way ticket  
To take you to the other side  
I got a one way ticket  
So come along and don't be shy

They call me Mr. Tinkertrain  
That's how I got to get my name  
They call me Mr. Tinkertrain  
So come along and play my game  
You'll never be the same

Close the curtains and turn out the lights  
Beneath my wing it's gonna be alright  
A little secret just for you and me  
I've got the kind of toys you've never seen  
Man made and a bit obscene  
Little angel come and sit upon my knee


	44. 43 Sides of Miroku

**1\. Giving Orders:**

When he awoke, the small house was alive as his children were already involved with morning chores. He was thankful Sango could manage to give orders firmly but kindly… now if she could only get them to do their tasks a little quieter.

**2\. Love:**

There were times when the monk was sure he was dreaming. He wasn't the type of person who deserved to feel so much love in one moment all at once. His children listened intently with wide eyes as he told them a story before bed and his wife smiled at the scene as she sat sewing by the fire. It was almost too much, but it felt so good.

**3\. Freedom/Restraint:**

The older children were with Kohaku, paying their respects to their ancestors and beginning their taijiya training, and the little ones were staying with InuYasha and Kagome and their brood… And Miroku sat tied up in scratchy hemp ropes as Sango both tantalized and tortured him. There was nowhere on earth or heaven in hell he'd rather be that underneath his wife's writhing body.

**4\. Gentle:**

The baby in his arms stretched and then snuggled back into her swaddling. Miroku enjoyed being his daughter's cradle for the first few days of her arrival. As soft as a dragonfly landing on the water, his lips kissed her sleeping face gently. How blessed could one man be?

**5\. Rings/jewelery:**

He'd worn the gold sutra band on his middle finger forever. It was a gift from Mushin after he was fitted for the glove that covered the wind tunnel. And now it was gone. But he heard little girl giggles as he began to search the bedding and he suddenly had a very good idea of where it went.

**6\. Vouyerism/Exhibitionism:**

After being married for nearly fifteen years and fathering eight children (so far…), the lecher inside was still alive, although much more subdued than he used to be. However, the allure of a young woman bathing in the stream couldn't be ignored, and the monk wasted a few minutes watching her.

**7\. Garden/Flowers:**

Kichirou and Keiji insisted that they do the weeding, saying that their sisters could go do something that wouldn't be so harsh on their clothing or their hands. It was a lovely gesture, and Sango complimented them on their chivalry. Later, she would thank Miroku for teaching them to be such gentlemen. He smirked when she decided to show her appreciation in a non-gentlemanly way.

**8\. Hot spring:**

The whole family made their way to the hot spring, InuYasha's family included. They soaked in shifts so everyone could be protected, but the adults couldn't help a chuckle when Miroku's twin girls decided to pray for a hot spring to magically appear in their side yard so they could bathe like this everyday.

**9\. Discipline:**

Haruko was his worst behaved child. She was over Sango's knee almost everyday. Finally, Miroku decided enough was enough. "If you can stop misbehaving, I'll give you a sweet for every day you go without a spanking." Suddenly Haruko was his best behaved child. He also had a sudden need for lots of sweets.

**10\. Moonlight:**

Sometimes, after the children were asleep, he and Sango liked to sit out in the yard and hold each other in the moonlight. It seemed to make their kisses sweeter and their embraces warmer.

**11\. Silver and Gold:**

Kichirou was mesmerized by InuYasha's eldest daughter: her brilliant silver hair and sharp gold eyes, her smirking grin and catlike movements… Miroku smiled as he watched his son stare at the girl. "Just like his father," Sango whispered with a grin.

**12\. Blood:**

Identical twins were not always identical in every way. Both girls were crying but not for the same reason… Izumi's moon blood had arrived and Shinju's had not. Miroku shook his head and thanked the gods he was not female.

**13\. Hesitation/Hesitating:**

Miroku held Sango's hand as the child Kagome had just pulled from her womb hesitated to cry… When Kagome wrapped the babe without bothering to bathe it, they all wept together.

**14\. New:**

Sango's jaw dropped when she saw him hefting it up the path. She shooed all the children out and cleaned the floor as quickly as she could, and then he plopped it down for her. It was a new futon he'd gotten for their anniversary, a lavish gift that he was proud to give her. However, it didn't stay new for long. It was hard to keep eight dirty children from trying it out while mom and dad were busy with chores.

**15\. Blush:**

Miroku wasn't one to blush. He'd heard and seen and done just about every embarrassing thing there could be. But when his son came to him asking for advice on how to impregnate his new wife quickly, he was surprised to feel his cheeks heat.

**16\. Footsteps:**

There was no sound that delighted Miroku more than the sound of the babies learning to walk. The sound of their uneven and unsure footsteps, the giddy giggles that spilled for their tiny, smiling faces… It made the hell of keeping up with them once they were surefooted easier to swallow.

**17\. Fear/Comfort:**

All the children had different fears that bothered them, but storms were the worst. Sango and Miroku sat buried under trembling kids as a fierce summer storm blew outside. When the toddler in Sango's arms gave everyone a serious face and suddenly passed gas, whimpers turned into laughter and the weather was temporarily forgotten.

**18\. Lost and Found:**

Their first trek to the taijiya village was awful. They'd gotten lost and wandered for almost a whole day before asking for help. When they finally found it, Kohaku hugged them in relief. Thank goodness the twins slept nearly the whole journey.

**19\. Deep:**

It was her first request of him once they were married and beginning to settle into their new life together. "Is this good?" he panted, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Mmm… Deeper," she answered. "Oh yes, that's good!"

The monk sat back and wiped his face. "I hope this is the last latrine I ever dig."

**20\. Spank:**

Miroku never wanted to hit his kids, but there were times when he could not get them to listen. The first time he bent Shinju over his knee he nearly cried. Spanking was very useful, but it was always a last resort.

**21\. Silk:**

Izumi was a lovely bride, demure and nervous in her white silk uchikake. Miroku smiled at her and took her hands. "You look beautiful, Zu-Zu. I wish you every happiness." He was sincere with his words, even though she was making him feel rather ancient at the moment.

**22\. Giving in/Giving up:**

Keiji never asked for much, but when he did he was persistent about it. Both Miroku and Sango had tried to ignore him, thinking he'd drop the request and move on to another interest, but after a month of daily begging, they finally relented. "Fine, you can have a bird. But you will be the one to clean up after it and feed it, and if you don't want it to get loose you'd better lock the cage." A bird for Keiji's silence was a fair price.

**23\. Haunted:**

The village children said the Bone Eater's Well was haunted, that sometimes weird sounds came from it at night, sounds that sounded like shrieking and honking and rumbling. But Miroku's children had never been afraid of it, because that's where Kagome-oba-chan came from. He smiled as he watched them pretend to jump into the modern world with it's wailing sirens and car horns and airplane engines.

**24\. Secret:**

Shinju was white as a sheet when Sango caught sight of her swelling belly. She was only thirteen and hadn't been seen with any boys! Miroku and Sango decided to send her to Mushin's temple after their first born decided to keep the identity of their grandchild's father a secret.

**25\. Behind:**

Miroku returned from an exterminating mission only to find Sango on her knees sobbing as loudly as the twins. He settled the babies first, and then pulled her into his lap. She told him she couldn't get anything done in the house, that the dishes were all dirty and she was behind on the laundry and soon the girls would be out of clean diapers. He told her to get some rest and he would handle it, and between Rin, Kagome and himself, they got her all caught up again.

**26\. Realization:**

When Kazumi and Ren waved goodbye from Kirara's back, it struck Miroku that they were finally alone in their house for the first time in years… All the children were gone now. Then realization struck: they were old.

**27\. Out of Body:**

He'd gotten shoved off of a cliff by some demon, and if it hadn't been for InuYasha's quick actions he might be dead. When he finally awoke, he told Kaede he had been watching himself from outside his body, like he was lingering between living and dying. The old woman shushed him and helped him to sip some medicinal herbs, thankful that he'd finally returned.

**28\. Dreams:**

Sometimes Miroku dreams of his mother. She was a short and wide little woman, a quick wit and always armed with a smile. He dreams that she's alive and playing with his babies and sometimes it makes him smile in his sleep.

**29\. Life and Death:**

Kosuna was a sickly child from the beginning, and when she passed on just after her ninth summer, the whole family mourned for weeks. Miroku and Sango had seen the birth and death of one of their own, had seen her entire lifetime. In time they began to heal, but they never forgot her.

**30\. Heart and Soul:**

Their breath came and went together, in tandem. Their thrusts were even and matched. Their eyes were open and gazing deeply, their arms and legs entwined about each other. The principles of the Tantra gave power to their bodies to bind their souls together tightly, and their souls amped their lovemaking and gave their bodies deep pleasure that rocked them to their foundations. Theirs would always be a soul-deep love.

**31\. Going Without:**

Miroku had a large family, and there were times when he barely had enough food for everyone. Thankfully, he had good friends and they never once had to go without any necessities.

**32\. Baby:**

Sango took his hand and placed it over her belly. It was the first time he'd ever felt a baby move inside a woman before… His wife smiled at him. "You look amazed," she giggled.

"I am," he replied as he other hand cupped her cheek.

**33\. Special:**

The kids were helping Sango gather some items to send with Izumi to her new home with her new husband. Kazumi reached up and haphazardly tossed a little porcelain horse into the gathered items and Sango snatched it back out.

"Not this. This is special to me." When asked why it was special, she replied with a wistful smile, "It was the first thing Tou-san brought me after going out to exterminate with InuYasha." She wiped the dust off of it and smiled as she placed it back on the shelf.

**34\. Hunter and Prey or Hunted:**

Miroku could hear the oni sniffing, trying to follow his scent. He clutched his staff and brought up a barrier, trying to keep his weight off his twisted and sprained ankle. Thankfully, InuYasha dispatched the monster and he was no longer the prey.

**35\. Too much/Overload:**

He couldn't eat another bite. The steak had been beyond delicious and he'd eaten as much as he could, but now… Even a thin piece of nori would likely cause him to burst. He leaned back and groaned, "Kagome, you are a master of preparing beef."

**36\. Respect:**

He didn't agree with the demon lord's decision to take Rin as a bride so soon, but he admired that he willingly gave her up so she could make her own decision regarding him. He'd been in charge of teaching Rin to read and write, as well as do simple mathematics, and Kaede had been in charge of seeing to her health and emotional upbringing. Sesshomaru thanked them for Rin's training and both Miroku and Kaede bowed to him as they departed for the West. He might not like him very much, but he was an honorable being, and for that, he'd earned Miroku's respect.

**37\. Set Free:**

"Oba-chan says 'the truth shall set you free'," Shinju said as she held her son close to her chest. "You wanted to who know Jin's father is, and I shall tell you." Sango and Miroku listened, their faces stern but their hearts fluttering in anticipation. Their daughter slowly let them see the boy, his hair a bright auburn with tiny dog-like ears on top his head. "Shippo-kun is his sire."

Miroku rose to find the kitsune demon straight away.

**38\. Sweet and Sour:**

Later that night, Miroku held his grandson in his arms. The little boy cooed and giggled as sweetly as any of the children Sango had borne for him, but the fact that Shippo had _dared_ to touch his daughter in such a way, at such a young age, made his heart ache. What should have been a deeply moving moment for him was bitter and sour. Sango touched his shoulder and whispered that in time he could forgive them, but to never take his aggravation out on Jin. He smiled at her, thankful she always knew what to say to soothe him.

**39\. Flame:**

Miroku and InuYasha found Kagome, Sango, and all the children packed into InuYasha's house, huddled around the fire pit. They'd been gone for a long while this time out, nearly three weeks. It was all thanks to a surprise snow storm.

"It just felt weird being there without you after such a long time," Sango explained. "Our fire didn't feel warm enough without you, so we came to stay a few days with Kagome."

Somehow, her words warmed him more than any flame could.

**40\. Trapped:**

Despite having a loving wife and eight children, he never felt trapped. He looked forward to every day with his family and couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Miroku loved his life.

**41\. Bound:**

Keiji's bride was a horror to live with. She was loud, rude, and seemed to have no respect for Sango. But as the father-in-law, he was bound to give his son and daughter-in-law a place to live until they had a place of their own. It was with InuYasha's help that he got them a suitable hut built in a week flat.

**42\. Problems:**

Thankfully, most of his children picked up reading and writing with no problems. He felt proud knowing that his children were more educated than most and only hoped they could pick up their mother's taijiya training just as easily.

**43\. Slipped:**

Miroku sat nibbling on pickles, watching the children as Sango finished making dinner. He watched as Kichirou tried to teach Keiji something that supposed only boys could do: kickboxing. When Keiji surprised his older brother and threw his little foot straight into his balls, Kichirou cried out, "FUCK!" and promptly fell to the ground, clutching his crotch.

"What was that?" Sango shouted angrily from inside.

Miroku covered for the slipped expletive. "He said 'duck', don't worry."


	45. Concessions

****I don't own InuYasha or the characters within****

* * *

Twenty seven days… Twenty seven days had gone by since he'd last felt Sango's sweet pinkness shiver around him. Twenty seven days of wondering how much longer he could hold out for her to feel comfortable again; twenty seven days of wondering if he might _never_ enjoy such pleasure again… He'd heard stories from the village men. Between the stresses of being a new mother and the physical trauma of childbirth itself, it was sometimes _months_ before a man could be intimate with his wife again. Though he thought for sure the curse of his lechery was eradicated when he took Sango for his bride, he wasn't sure if it could make an unwanted comeback, especially when it could take so long to love her again, and she hadn't even had the babies yet.

He laid close behind her, sighing quietly in the dark with his now plain right hand resting on her large, taut belly. The children inside were wanted and already loved, but this unexpected hassle, this strain they were already putting on Miroku and Sango's still somewhat new marital bliss, was just this side of too much for the monk to bear. At first he'd been alright with it. He wasn't blind; her belly was larger than most pregnant women he'd ever seen and he knew she was uncomfortable doing even mundane things. He'd been very understanding and took her gentle demand graciously. Miroku refused to go back to his womanizing, but the thought of jerking off in the woods didn't appeal to him either, and so for a while he simply endured it.

Then he started getting cranky and short with her, which in turn set her mood swings off, and before they knew it, they were arguing over nothing. He finally broke down that night after she sent him to stay with InuYasha. He broke down and wandered into the woods and took himself in his hand and took care of the frustration in his gut, then came back to his friend's hut and slept like a baby. In the morning, Miroku had gone home and apologized to his wife, made breakfast and promised he would never allow such an outburst to happen again.

Now, in the still and humid dark of night, he debated whether he should go take care of that ache again, or simply wait it out and try to get some sleep, possibly finding relief during the afternoon while Sango sat with Rin and taught her to sew. Sango stirred in his arms. "I guess you can't sleep either," she said quietly.

He looked at the back of her head. "Have you been awake all this time?"

"Yeah. I… I'm missing you. Badly." She laboriously rolled over, Miroku scooting back a bit to make room for her stomach. "Even though I know I would be uncomfortable as hell, I really want to try… I need you…" Her hands began to pull and tug at the sash of his thin yukata.

Miroku's violet eyes were wide. Not once did the thought ever cross his mind that _she_ might miss their almost nightly activities. Not once did he think she might have a need as bad as his own, and what was worse for her was that unlike himself, in order to relieve her ache would be quite a task, as her hands almost couldn't reach down and around her belly to even cleanse herself anymore. He brushed her sweaty bangs from her forehead as she gave up her fight with his obi and contented herself with simply touching his chest, a discontented groan erupting quietly from her dark form.

He sighed and looked away from her, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to say to her, not knowing how she would react. Finally he looked back to her and began softly, "Sango, I swore I would never bring to our bed the things I did outside of it, back before I knew you." He caressed her face gently. "I didn't want to bring my knowledge of all things sinful into our marriage. I wanted, and still want, to treat you with respect and dignity and all of the things that the other women I've been with did not always get." His rough fingers trailed down her jaw line, then threaded into her hair. "I know of some things we can do to take the place of our usual physical love, but you might object to them…" He lowered his head as well as his voice. "These are things I've learned from whores."

Sango's eyes widened and her mouth worked soundlessly for a moment, then she gathered her thoughts and began, "My dear husband, I don't think I can do such filthy things, regardless of what relief I could get from them…"

He gently squeezed her shoulder. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Sango. Just think about it for now if you'd like. As for me," he said as he rolled to sit up, " I gotta take care of this uh…" His gaze drifted to his lap, as did Sango's. The yukata clung to his maleness because of the stifling humidity, and his erection was plainly visible. Sango bit back a groan, wanting so badly that he should push her to her back and spread her wide so she could take that hunk of flesh deep inside her, so that they could satisfy each other like they used to before her pregnancy hindered such activity.

Blindly, she reached over and grabbed him, startling him. Their eyes met; he panted lightly as she squeezed his length almost teasingly, not aware that her actions were affecting him so badly. Miroku had only two ways of making love to his wife: on her back or on her knees. Sango wasn't comfortable any other way, and he felt it would be disrespectful to her or perceived as a kink leftover from his lecherous past to suggest new ways to her, which he didn't want. She'd never touched his member before, only held him inside her. She really didn't know what she was doing to him, squeezing him like that. "Where are you going?" she asked quietly.

With a little nervous laugh, he said, "Nowhere if you keep that up!" His hand wrapped around hers and he felt her tense under his touch. "Sango," he murmured, "You don't have to do anything you're not willing to do, I'll take care of this."

Biting her lip, she said, "Miroku… I really want to try _something_. I'm just… I just don't want you to think that because I'm willing to try it once means that I'm willing to do it all the time." This was exactly what he wanted to avoid, that feeling that he was pushing her to do something. Before he could speak, she continued, "You did say desperate times call for desperate measures, and I'm certainly willing to let you guide me, especially if it means we might find a better way until after the twins are born." Sango gripped him almost hurtfully, growling, "And if you breathe one word of any of this to anyone I will yank this off of you and feed it to a wild boar!"

"Of course Sango!" he winced. "Whatever happens in our bed stays between you and me, always." She smiled at him sweetly, releasing her death grip on him and favoring him with untrained touches. He cupped her cheek, his gut tightening at this first stimulation by hands not belonging to him in many, many months. "Why don't you get as comfortable as you can and I'll see what can be done." She nodded and then rolled back to her other side, her arm tucked under her head. Miroku moved to face her, and he leaned down and kissed her deeply. He let his hands wander over the parts of her smooth skin that was exposed, then he pulled back a bit and spoke quietly.

"Sango, I'd rather just act than explain everything. I don't want you to be frightened of anything I might do to you, and I think if I told you what I have planned you might get scared and refuse." His hand pulled the knot of her sleeping robe and he opened it. "Just close your eyes and feel what I do. Let me make you feel good, alright?"

"Okay," came the quiet reply. "But wait, what about you? How will you find your release?"

Taking a gamble, he laid down on his side, her nest of curls just inches away from his face. He reached down and found her hand, then guided it back to where she'd held him a moment ago. He used her hand in his to stroke himself, then turned her loose to see if she had caught on. "If you can do that while I take care of you, I will be a very happy man."

"But this is nothing, it's so simple! Are you sure this is all you need?" she asked as her other hand came up to join the first one, slowly and lovingly pulling at the velvety skin that covered his flesh.

Taking a shuddering breath when he felt that second hand come up, he huffed, "Yes, so simple, yet so good, Sango. Just like that, sweetheart…" His own hands came to the line between her legs, gently trying to pry them apart. Sango lifted her outer thigh enough that he could separate them, and he held one at a ninety degree angle from the other one, perfectly opening her up to him and allowing him his first good look at his wife's anatomy.

He felt her tense up and sensed she was embarrassed. "Never worry my love. Even this part of your body is beautiful to me, and you have no reason to find embarrassment here." He blew on her folds gently, a sensation she'd never felt before. The effect was instantaneous, and she gave a startled gasp that ended in a nervous moan. Miroku stopped blowing little patterns on her heated core long enough to chuckle a little. "Relax, Sango. I'm not going to hurt you in any way. This is all about you finding comfort and satisfaction. I won't let you down, my love." He felt her frame moving in his grip as she nodded vigorously.

"Um, could you do that some more?" she whispered, as if she were afraid the gods themselves would hear her request and think less of her for enjoying sex with her husband.

"In a little bit," he said in a husky voice. "I've got other things I want to share with you." With that he rested his head on her lower leg, parted her netherlips with his free hand and began to lave at her engorged pinkness.

"Miroku!" she gasped. "Th-that's… dirty down there!" Even as she said it, she wasn't entirely sure she didn't _love_ what he was doing.

"Mmhmm," he intoned, "dirty and tho thuckin' good". His tongue never left her as he spoke. He found her tightened little bud and suckled hard, flicking his tongue over it in a rapid little flutter. He was surprised to feel her reach up and try to pull her leg open wider. He smirked to himself. Maybe she wouldn't object to a little more excitement in their bed now that she knew what he was capable of. Perhaps the prior inconvenience of Sango's huge belly was now going to be the key to unlocking a side of his wife he didn't know existed. Maybe it was time to groom Sango's timid and insecure libido into that of a confident lecher.

He pulled back a little and replaced his tongue with his fingertips. "Is this okay, Sango? I mean, it's not too awful is it?"

She was a keening mess, panting and twitching like she'd never done before when they had relations. Her strokes to his own flesh had become irregular, but rougher and faster, and when he spoke to her, she looked down at his raised head, and answered, "Please, please, _please…_ More, gods please, _more!_ "

With a throaty growl, Miroku attempted to bury his face in her, open mouth kissing her sex, shoving his eager tongue inside of her sheath and probing her as his thumb pressed and circled her bundle of nerves. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he gave a startled gasp of his own. _'No way… There's no way, how could she know to-'_ He looked down at where his wife had him now literally by the balls and took in the sight. She had let one of her hands travel down to play with his sack while the other continued making rough strokes, and what he saw he couldn't believe, but it was literally a dream come true for the monk. Sango was softly licking the tip of his hardness, and once she caught his eyes, she enveloped him in the moist heat of her mouth, taking a small mouthful of him, but indeed had him completely encircled in her dusty rose lips…

"Fuck Sango, you got a knack for these kinds of things," he groaned. She blushed red and pulled him out of her mouth and went back to what she'd been doing previously, simply stroking him with both her hands. "No, don't stop!" he nearly whined. "I merely meant that you… you were doing it perfectly. And it felt so damn good… Please don't stop."

She considered this a moment. "You swear on your life you won't tell _anyone_ about this?"

"I swear on my life, your life, our children's lives… I won't breathe a word!" He was begging, and he didn't care. She really was good at it, especially for it being her first crack at taking him in her mouth.

She grinned wickedly. "Good… because you actually taste kinda good." And with that she popped him back in between her full lips and swirled her tongue around the tip, earning a desperate hiss from Miroku. Taking a moment to adjust to feeling her sucking and licking him, he went back to feasting on her intimate area, concentrating on bringing her to orgasm before she could bring him to his. He held her little silken button between his teeth tenderly, and sucked hard while doing that fluttering thing with his tongue, all while pumping three of his fingers inside of her. Unlike Sango, Miroku had lots of experience in this area, and sure enough she shattered around his digits in record time.

He was proud of her for not releasing him as she moaned her appreciation and rode out her release, but he honestly didn't want to cum in her mouth this first time. He thought it might scare her or she would find it repulsive. Besides all that, he really relished the thought of being able to cum inside her properly, the way that had gotten them into this whole situation to start with.

"Sango, please… I don't… don't wanna do it in your mouth." Gods, but was she good. On instinct alone she'd figured out just how he liked, he assumed by reading his reactions to her. She shook her head at his request. "But… it might… You might not like it."

Sango stroked even faster, grabbed his sack and firmly squeezed, but not hard enough to hurt him. Miroku threw his head back and grit his teeth, fighting the urge to just let go and let her have it. She felt him holding back, and she whispered, "I want to taste it, just let go!"

"But-" he whimpered.

"Just do it, Miroku!" She tightened her strokes and went as fast and hard as she could, swirling endlessly over his mushroomed head until he began to spasm in her grasp, and spurts of thick, warm, slightly salty yet slightly sweet fluid began to pour into her mouth. He gasped and panted, even trembled, until finally it was all out of him, and Sango finally relinquished her hold on his most private of parts. In a flash, Miroku had flipped from having his face nestled between her legs to kissing her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue and spreading their shared essences on each other's faces.

She pushed him back a little, the both of them gasping for air. She looked down between her legs, tentatively reached a hand down and slid a single finger into her own folds. Gathering some of the honey she expelled from herself, she brought the hand back to her mouth and tasted her own juices. Miroku watched with curious eyes, wondering what was causing her to do this.

"I think I like yours better," she said as she offered the 'treat' to her husband, who greedily accepted.

"I prefer yours actually…" he said as he licked his lips after cleansing her finger in his own mouth. "You have an altogether unique flavor. I enjoy it very much."

She smiled at him and stroked his hair. "This was good. This was fun and felt incredible."

"I'm not done with you yet, woman," he snickered. "I have one more trick in my bag before we're done for the night." He kissed her deeply once more. He shook off the sleeping yukata as he tasted her heated breath, then hiked hers halfway up her back. He spooned in behind her and gave little kisses and nips to her neck and shoulders.

"Hold your leg up for a bit," he whispered hotly over her sensitive ear. She did as he asked, and had she been in another position, she would have sagged back against his chest when she felt the tip of him push through her slick opening. As it was, she could only vocalize her deep appreciation for what he'd found a way to do, and she whispered over and over as he pumped languidly into her, "I love you, I love you…"

"So good, Sango…" he whispered into her ear as he fondled one of her larger-than-normal breasts. "You were wonderful before, but this is still my favorite." This time, they were in no rush, completely enjoying the way they were connected and relishing the fact that they'd expanded some boundaries and found a way to call off the self imposed ban on sex until after the babies came. Briefly, Miroku thought of introducing her to what opportunities lie with her _rear_ opening, but thought perhaps he better let these new ways sink in before going _that_ far with her. After all, he would have plenty of time for that in the weeks afterward as her traumatized femininity healed.

Their slow and steady pace wasn't enough for either of them, and it wasn't long before Miroku grabbed Sango's lifted leg and thrust faster. "I'm so close, Miroku!" she keened, and he grunted and drove harder into her. Not long after that, they both came nearly at the same time, Miroku just seconds ahead of his bride. They stayed joined together for a long time afterward, sticky but sated. Finally Miroku withdrew from her and fetched a cleaning rag from the chest and poured some water onto it. He tenderly wiped up the mess he'd made of Sango's sweet pinkness, then wiped himself clean. Tugging the yukata back on, he laid back down behind Sango, straightening her own clothing out, then resting his hands on her large belly once again.

"Miroku?" she asked almost silently.

"Yes, my love?" His fingers were running through her sweaty hair.

"Is it okay if I… if I'm happy about you learning those things?"

He chuckled quietly. "I don't know why it wouldn't be okay. Is it alright that I'm happy I could introduce you to such habits, though I'm not proud of the way I came by their knowledge?"

She gave a small content sigh. "While the way you learned such things is questionable, I have to admit, they were enjoyable and proved to be useful in this particular situation." Slightly turning towards him, she gave him a small grin, "I think we'll be using this new knowledge again soon."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I take it you liked these new things you experienced." She nodded and he gave her a light kiss on the neck. "Good. Because if you're willing to let me demonstrate, there's lots more I can teach you."

Playfully, she pinched his forearm. "What do you think I am, some kind of concubine put on this earth for your pleasure?"

He rolled her to her back and gave her a serious look. "No, you are my most honored wife, and I was meant to do these things with _you_ , not from the whores which I learned them." Her brown eyes regarded him with concern. "Don't you understand, Sango? This kind of pleasure was meant to be experienced with someone you love, not someone you pay for. I was young and dumb back then; I had no one but an old, drunken, lecher of a monk as a guiding influence and a raccoon dog con artist for a friend. Now I have you… Someone to do right by, someone to cherish, and someone who means more to me than money, sex or any other frivolity I can think of. And when I think of loving anyone other than you… I just can't do it. I would rather live the rest of my life celibate than love anyone else. But the things I learned when I was but a wayward youth… I am happy to share the knowledge of such physical bliss with my soulmate."

She shifted her position a bit, as she was beginning to get dizzy from the weight of the twins against her spine. "Miroku, I had no idea…"

"So I ask you, did you like what we did together?" He held her hand in his.

"Yes," she said plainly, never losing his eyes in the darkness of their house.

"Would you allow me love you that way again in the future, and perhaps expound upon the things we've learned tonight?" He moved in closer to her, her sweet lips only inches away from his.

"Yes, my love. I trust you with all my soul."

"Then be my partner on this new journey. Don't let us go back to me loving you either on your back or on all fours. You are my wife, the mother of my children, my reason for living… Be my lover, participate _with_ me. Don't let me use you for myself, let us enjoy and revel in each other when we make love." His lips brushed hers as he spoke, "I love you Sango, with every ounce of my being. I will never go back to the person I was." Then he captured her mouth in a tender, but deep kiss, and when he released her, he found her eyes shining.

"I'm so glad I married you, my hentai houshi."

"I'm so glad you didn't bash my brains in before you married me," he laughed. He gave her a hug. "Alright, let's try to get some sleep. Morning will be here before you know it."

They settled in to sleep when suddenly Sango groaned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go to the bushes," she hissed. "Figures, I'd just gotten good and comfy too," she grumbled. "Help me up please…" she said as she stuck a hand out and waited for her husband to pull her to her feet. Ahh yes, back to the reality of a very pregnant, very hormonal and very irritable wife to deal with. At least he knew his nights would be better from here on out, at least for a little while. He wondered briefly how they were going to manage such activities with two little ones in the futon with them…


	46. Control Gained, Control Lost

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

I don't even know her name, but I don't give a damn. All I know is when I saw her I couldn't wait to get her alone. Her eyes are the most beautiful green I've ever seen, and that come hither stare she threw at me all through dinner was enough to make me want to rape her right there on the dining table. I don't know where Sesshomaru found her, and at the moment I don't give a damn about that either. The only thing I give a damn about is keeping her quiet long enough to get my fill of her.

I knew I would find her in the kitchen, and given the size of the meal this evening I know she'll be in there for a while cleaning up after the dinner guests. I see my wife and children to bed, excuse myself to 'meditate' and nearly race back to the kitchen to find her. I hide in the shadows, wait til she is alone, and then make my presence known by lightly shaking my staff. Those jade green eyes meet mine and she knows in an instant why I'm there. The dish she holds in her hands is quickly set aside and I drag her into the one place I know I will find empty: my Lord's audience chamber.

Though the room is large, we only need a small spot. Our hands are everywhere, our lips locked in a warm embrace as we rush to undress. Finally the most essential parts of our bodies are bare and I take her in, not sure where I want to go first. I decide to take a perfect breast to my lips, to relish the flavor of her perfect nipple and enjoy that she doesn't fill my mouth with milk when I do. I move from there to that curly-haired, pink hollow at the apex of her long legs, dive in with my nose and my fingers, driving relentlessly until she grants me the honey I seek… and what a sweet taste it is. I pull her legs around me as I slide back up to kiss her lips, and I sink my throbbing cock deep in her warmth that hasn't been stretched to the point where she struggles to grip me…

Gods… at every turn I find myself thinking of my poor wife… If her large breasts give me milk it's because I have made her bear my child. If she can't grip my shaft it's because I indulge in her too often and impregnated her too many times… This is all my fault. "I'm sorry woman. I can't go any further," I murmur as I pull out of her. She is looking at me with a shocked face. "Please don't take it as an insult, it's only that… I can't bring myself to do it any more." I've spent enough years taking Sesshomaru's servant girls on the side, and I simply can't continue. I gently cup her pretty face and suggest she get back to the kitchen, get the dishes washed and get some sleep. She pecks me on the cheek, thanks me for my time, and scurries half dressed back to the kitchen, leaving me to finish dressing in the empty audience chamber.

"Couldn't do it, could you?" Sesshomaru. How he knew I was here I'll never know.

"No, I can't do it to her anymore. I've never felt so awful in my entire life."

"Friend, guilt is pointless. You enjoyed your previous encounters before right?" My Lord is walking slowly to me as I struggle with my kimono. I nod that I did enjoy the other girls, that I immersed myself wholly in their flesh and had a riotous time indeed. "Then the time you enjoyed wasting was not really wasted at all."

"I should have been with my wife…" I growl. "I promised her Sesshomaru. I swore to her that I wouldn't do this anymore, but I broke my word over and over again." I look up at him. "And you're certainly no help, purposely choosing beauties that would most certainly undo my resolve."

"Please, Miroku. I have better things to do than hand pick my servants. I left that task to another in this palace long ago. Perhaps you should speak to that person. I can send for her if you like." In a flurry of whiteness, my Lord rings a bell at his hip and a different servant appears, one I had many moons ago. A quiet order is issued and the girl is gone. "She'll be here shortly. I sent the girl to fetch you a wet cloth to clean up with. I'll be retiring to my chambers now. And remember, Miroku," his golden eyes regard me in that stony way he does. "There's no reason to feel guilty. If she truly cares for you, she will know you struggled with this. Lechery is not an easy curse to break, friend." He strode from the room as the girl returned with the wash cloth.

I quickly scrubbed the green eyed woman's essence from my face and hands and then handed the cloth back to her. "Thank you, Kaoru." She smiled at me, a blush in her cheeks. I remembered vaguely the night I had her, it was the first snow last year. I pushed the thought out of my mind as Kaoru left, and then I heard the footsteps of this woman in charge of the servants. "I understand you are the one in charge of selecting the servants," I said with my back to whomever I was speaking to. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mind picking women who are a little older, a little more rough around the edges. I get the feeling you know of my curse and are picking the women for my benefit."

"I am." A feminine voice lilts through the air, and I recognize it immediately.

I whirl around. On her knees is my lovely wife. "Sango… What the hell?"

She giggles, a sound that I normally would grin at, but my dropped jaw hinders that. "Weren't expecting me were you?"

"Gods, no." I toss my staff without care to the ground and come to her side, flopping down angrily beside her. "So what, is this some kind of secret plot between you and Sesshomaru?"

Sango sighs and takes my hand. "Sweetheart, I know you struggle with your lechery. I watched how you looked at the servant girls and I saw that inner conflict going on in your eyes. I asked Sesshomaru to let me pick the servant girls, and then I sorta set 'em on you, telling them from the beginning that they would only be a once only thing, maybe twice but never more than that." I am in awe of what she is telling me, shocked and unsure of whether I should be angry or not. "I figured if I picked them… If I picked them it gave me complete control over the situation." Her pretty eyes found mine. "It gave me control when you lost yours."

I hung my head and cradled my face in my hands. How could I have allowed myself to treat the love of my life this way? How could have let my passions overrun my sense of duty to my family? "Sango, I don't know what to say for myself." I feel her gentle hands on my back, soothing me in that way only she can, and suddenly I'm so upset with myself that I start to cry.

"Miroku, don't cry! See? This is that struggle I was talking about. I know you love me, I know you love our children, but you simply can't control that want for the young girls… I saw it everyday when we were out in the wilds… And even then I wished I could have done something, anything to help." I am wiping my face, trying to straighten up and trying to tell myself that I should count my blessings that she isn't mad at me and trying to dismember me. "Honey… What you do with those girls isn't about love, it's about satisfying a need, like eating when you're hungry and sleeping when you're tired. I don't take it personally like I did when we first started our courtship. I simply control what you get, making sure they are clean and beautiful, and making sure they understand that it's not to be a permanent thing. And I make them drink a potion to keep them from bearing you any children."

Sesshomaru has returned, this time with the girl that I sent back to the kitchen, the one my _wife_ picked out for me… the only one of the servants with whom I didn't finish what I started. My Lord says in his stony voice, "I think you better give her another try, monk. She was selected especially for you, you know." The girl is blushing. Sango motions for her to join us, and she sits on her knees beside Sango.

"Miroku, this is Etsuko. I chose her because of her eyes and the shape of her waistline." Sango looks at me. "Is she not attractive?"

I don't answer right away… there's something that feels odd about stating how I feel about another woman to my wife. Sango asks me again if I found her unattractive. "No, she's gorgeous… I just… I just felt so damn guilty." I looked my darling Sango in the eye. "I felt like I was breaking my word to you, and I just couldn't do that anymore. It hurt too bad inside to take her like my flesh wanted to."

Sango smiled. "I know you don't want to do it, but just like if you didn't want to eat, eventually you'd have to if you wanted to live." She smoothed Etsuko's hair. "She is ready for you. I told her what to expect and what you like. Miroku, you simply _must_ lay with her."

Etsuko speaks quietly for the first time, "I am yours for the night houshi-dono. It is my duty to lie with you and indulge your body with my own." Sango whispers into the girl's ear, and then I feel the girl's hands upon my face, pulling me in for a sweet kiss.

"See how he melts?" my wife asks Sesshomaru. I notice him nod out of the corner of my eye. I feel Sango's sure hands come down around my member, and my eyes fly open. "You really like kisses, don't you, monk?"

I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth. My wife is holding what belongs to her by default of our marriage, while the girl with the gorgeous green eyes is kissing me perfectly, the two women turning me into a trembling pile of nothingness.

Sango pulls the girl away and whispers into her ear again, the girl nodding occasionally. Sesshomaru slides into the shadows, though I'm not sure if he leaves or if he is simply hiding in the dark. The women before me begin to disrobe, both of them, and in a moment, they are both disrobing me…

"Sango?" I ask as Etsuko's hand makes gentle passes across my chest and stomach. I am confused as to why they are both here, and why they are both seducing me.

"Shh," she says. "Just feel. Enjoy what's happening, alright?" I nod as she captures my lips and snakes her hands deep in what's left of my clothing, grasping my hardened male flesh and squeezing softly. I feel two sets of feminine hands untying and pulling my hakema from my legs, I feel the tugs and jerks of my wife and the servant who belongs to me for the moment, and they are pulling the fundoshi away from me… Is this really happening?

Sango is telling Etsuko the best way to suck me, and suggesting they work as a team. Before I know for sure what's going on, Etsuko is licking and teasing and then bobbing her head over my stiffened shaft. I'm positive it can't get any better than this, but then it does as I feel Sango's sweet mouth working over my balls, sucking and licking them while I'm being sucked off by the servant girl. "Fuck… Gods that's so good," I groan through gritted teeth.

I hear Sango's twittering laugher from below me, then she opens wide and pulls my entire sack into her mouth and sucks hard. Etsuko notices and does the same to my engorged member, and before I can give her warning or try to push her away, I am filling her talented throat with my essence, nearly sobbing from pleasure as I do so.

While I lay catching my breath, Sango whispers something into the girl's ear, and then I watch as my sweet wife lays the girl on her back and straddles her face, the pussy I know so well dripping into Etsuko's waiting mouth. Sango tells me to come to her when I'm ready, so I stand and walk slowly to where she is being feasted upon. "We haven't done this is a long time, my love," she says as she beckons me to place my rigid organ between her swollen milk-filled breasts. She moves her endowments up and down my length while swirling her tongue around my reddened tip. As she squeezes me, milk dribbles out of her and runs down her skin in creamy white rivulets, then she pulls away for a moment, to lubricate my shaft with the sweet liquid before taking me back into that warm embrace once more.

"Sango…" I whisper, "I love you so much." I pull away from her, drop to my knees beside her and pull one of those milky orbs into my mouth and suckle like my son does: greedily. I miss the days when she did not make milk, but I won't deny that her flavor is sweet and creamy, not at all distasteful or gross. In fact, right now as she writhes above the girl with the jade green eyes, I am craving this taste. While I am tasting what she makes for my children, my hand has delved back into that tight little woman under my wife, and I twist and pull at Etsuko's swollen pleasure bud, encouraging her to climax with her. They both come to their end squealing my name, and I can do nothing but smile.

Sango rolls to her knees and begs me to enter her from behind. Etsuko sits on Sango's back, damn near on her ass, and guides me in. Suddenly Sesshomaru appears again from the shadows, wearing nothing but his hakema. "You appear to have one woman too many, perhaps this one could assist." I had been gripping Etsuko's breasts as I pounded my wife gently, but Sesshomaru gripped her hips and simply bid her to stand up. Given his height, she didn't need to kneel for him, and with a quick yank to the ties on his pants, they fall to the floor and he pushed himself inside of her while I kissed her, and I pushed myself inside of Sango as she reached up and toyed with his silver haired sack.

The audience chamber was filled with the sounds of passion: grunts and moans and gasps, as well as the wet sound of penetration and the crack of sweat slicked skin slapping against skin. Sango is chanting below me, telling me over and over how good it feels, and Etsuko is calling out to the kami as Sesshomaru masters her internal fist. Within mere minutes, both women cry out their release, and shortly afterward my Lord and I are bursting within them, so much so that it's spilling out as we're still pumping it in. Sesshomaru looks down at the girl beaming at him from over her shoulder.

"You are good young one, this one will make you one of my concubines." He rings that bell at his hip three times, signaling for his most trusted servant, a tight lipped bear demon. It was she who cleaned the girl and sent her to her new quarters, as well as brought towels for the rest of us to clean ourselves up with. Once she had left, Sesshomaru slipped back into his informal speech while it was only the three of us there. "It has been an enjoyable evening, but I must retire to my mate's chamber." Rin was still recovering from birthing his first pup, and no doubt he certainly needed this romp with his newest concubine. I felt honored that I had taken the girl first, something about him having my leftovers was a little pleasing. The bear yokai left my wife and I to the solitude of the large room once more.

"That was incredible," I whisper into her ear as I nuzzle her cheek and neck.

"Yes, it was. Maybe I should be with you every time you take one of the servant girls."

"Maybe you should," I mumble as I suckle that sweet nourishment from her neglected breast.

"You want more?" she gasped into the dimly lit room.

"I'll never get enough," I say as I enter her once more. "I'll never get enough of you, woman." Though I hunger for a woman's flesh nearly constantly, Sango's is my favorite of all; she is my home and my perfect mate, and no substitute will ever do.


	47. How Many More Times

Lyrics to _How Many More Times_ property of the legendary Led Zeppelin.

I was a young man, I couldn't resist  
Started thinkin' it over just what I had missed  
Got me a girl and I kissed her and then, and then…  
whoops, oh, no, yeah, well I did it again  
Now I've got ten children of my own  
I got another child on the way that makes eleven  
But I'm in constant Heaven

I know it's all right in my mind  
'cause I got a little schoolgirl and she's all mine  
I can't get through to her 'cause it doesn't permit  
but I'm gonna give her everything I've got to give

* * *

Miroku still couldn't believe he'd done it. Had you asked him two years ago if he could have he would have punched you in the mouth. He had a beautiful wife that he'd practically went to the ends of the earth for and a house full of beautiful kids, a living tribute to how often he made love to his woman, a testament to how strong his seed was. He loved each and every one of those kids, with all his heart, as well as his wife; if you had asked him two years ago he would have balked at the idea of what he was doing now. But it didn't stop him, didn't keep him from enjoying it for the moment, and so he only dug in deeper and let himself go completely to hell with the girl below him…

Rin Saito had come to his television station in Bowling Green, Kentucky as an intern from Western Kentucky University. She was getting ready to begin her master's in telecommunications, but didn't want to go to Nashville as it was an hour and a half commute, one way. So she stayed closer to her apartment and school and just rode her time out at the local WBGN. The station was little more than a local cable station, but it was better than nothing, so she made her concessions to deal with the little dump until she was closer to the end of her education, where she could then see the logic in begging that sexist pig Sesshomaru Taisho for an internship at his NBC affiliate in Nashville. Until then, it was in Bowling Green she stayed.

When she first met the overworked and overstressed Miroku Yamazuki, she was taken aback by his boyish looks. The picture on his office wall showed him smiling with his wife and their brood of ten children, to which he proudly announced the fourth day she was there that number eleven was on the way in February. Rin congratulated him, and she and the receptionist, a cross dressing homosexual named Jackie went in half on a baby gift. When they gave it to him about a week later, he thanked them and everything progressed as it should have.

As the weeks went on, Miroku couldn't ignore the young girl's attractiveness any longer. As his wife grew rounder and rounder, Rin grew more and more beautiful. She was short, but she had a curvaceous form, flawless skin that was never burdened by makeup, and a natural beauty that complimented her natural smart-as-a-whip personality. Like it or not, he was totally falling for this girl, even though she was nearly twelve years younger than him, and he was very married.

Then one day things changed. Rin had come into his office, asking him about something or another, honestly he was finding it harder and harder to pay attention to her without feeling his manhood achingly throb for her touch, and therefore he made it a point to ignore her as much as possible. It was just before Christmas, and she was asking him about the station's party, mainly trying to organize a successful and fun event. She had noticed he had the stereo on, listening to a Led Zeppelin CD. Rin smiled and remarked how big a fan of the legendary rock group she was. Miroku and Rin talked for over an hour about the group: favorite songs, favorite albums, lyrics…

"I just love them," she said as she lazed on his guest couch, drinking a Pepsi from his mini fridge. "Everything about them. Why do you like them?" she asked him innocently. "What's your favorite thing about their music?"

"It makes me wanna fuck, and that's my favorite thing to do." He figured she'd be repulsed, _hoped_ she would have been anyway. It would make her uncomfortable enough to leave without him having to tell her to leave. Instead, she laughed and blushed.

"Yeah, I agree, on both accounts."

And it was all downhill from there. She'd come in with a mix of her favorite tracks, pop it in the player and sing along, swaying and dancing in front of him, singing into his stapler, driving him absolutely mad with the soul in her voice as she felt the innuendo laden lyrics in her very spirit. The day she pretty much did a strip tease for him to the tune of "The Lemon Song" was the first time it happened.

She came into his office, rolled the blind shut and locked the door. He was knee deep in paperwork from about forty people who were attempting to get permission to do cable access shows. He barely noticed her entrance. Rin placed her newest mixed CD in the player and hit play. As soon as the first of those notes spewed out of the speakers, Miroku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His very welcomed distraction was here.

Rin danced to the tune, sensuously, almost like a stripper, although she claimed she'd never been to a strip joint before. She had on the station's typical dress code: t-shirt and jeans. When the words began, she sung them proudly, all while locking his eyes with her own. "I shoulda quit you…" More of that cock teasing as she ran her hands over her cotton shirt, seeming to push her breasts together and stroke where her nipples would be, "a long time ago…" Miroku's heart was thundering in his chest. He shouldn't be feeling this way about this girl, she was just a college kid, he was married with ten kids and the eleventh one to be born in a month. It was insane to let her continue, but he was powerless against her charm. He could only sit and watch as she did her obviously rehearsed routine.

Eventually, she had crawled to him on her hands and knees, fluidly slid her hands up his shins, causing him to break out in an electric heat that prickled his skin and made him feel tingly all over with the strong center of sensation settling over his groin. "Squeeze me babe, till the juice runs down my leg…" she had worked her way to his hands as he continued to watch her through his bangs, panting as she moved his palms to her chest. "Please, squeeze me babe, Till the juice runs down my leg…" she planted her mouth on his and it was over. As Robert Plant belted out, "The way you squeeze my lemon, I'm gonna fall right outta bed," Rin pulled Miroku from his faux leather executive chair on top of her, he pulled her out of her t-shirt, covering her skin in hot breathy kisses and un hooking her bra with a practiced hand, and then he suddenly stopped.

"Rin… I'm not sure I can do this…"

"Remember Miroku? _Houses of the Holy_ says 'Let the music be your master, will you heed that master's call?' Just let the music be your master," she said as she ground her hips against his bulging body. When he felt himself give a single thrust in return to her, he groaned as he fell over the edge of desire.

Miroku's tongue pushed itself into her mouth eagerly, a small whine escaping his concubine's throat. Her hands were jerking at his belt, trying to unbuckle what she could as he was flush against her body. He raised up to allow her better access to the leather strap that kept his jeans at his waist, felt as she jerked his button open and unzipped him. He dipped his head to her breast and suckled there, delighting in how she squirmed and moaned under his touch. "Please…" she groaned breathlessly, "go lower… taste me. Taste what you do to me…"

He slid down her body, keeping himself in contact with her at all times. Miroku unbuttoned and unzipped her, smelling her heady scent as he pulled her cloth coverings down to her knees. He lifted her legs up and nestled into the juncture of her thighs with her legs still covered in her jeans placed over his shoulders. _'Thank god, a clean shaver…'_ he thought as he smiled at her lack of hair. He almost leapt at her lips hungrily, licking and tasting her moistness as she continued to hum along with the song. He gently pulled her open and laved her red and swollen clit with a slow stroke of his tongue. Rin's hips bucked expectedly as her encircled her little bud of silk with his lips and sucked. "Shit!" she gasped as his tongue feathered across the tip of it. He chuckled low, happy that she had given him a little gush of her flavor. He lapped it up and then resumed his caresses to her most sensitive of places as he slowly maneuvered a finger up inside of her. Her manicured nails reached down and pushed his face further into her as she rocked against his face. "Eat that pussy, show me who's boss…" Dirty little girl, liked it rough did she? Fine…

He stuck his fingers into her, one at a time until there were three inside. She seemed to shiver, gasping rapidly as finally she shattered around his fingers, convulsing and squeezing him, grinding and gushing all the way. "Mirokuuuuuu…." she moaned as the current song switched to another one, _Custard Pie_. When she was done he kissed his way back to her mouth, letting her taste her own essence from his mouth. He pulled away from her smiling, quoting this song's lyrics, "Your custard pie is sweet and nice Rin. I declare it's sweet and nice." Rin chuckled.

"Alright woman, you either get down here with that precious pink mouth or you get on your hands and knees." Her decision was obvious when she rolled into the doggy style position. "Oh, so you intend for me to break you then?" he asked as he freed himself from his denim prison.

"Uhhhuhhh… Break me Miroku. Fuck me so hard I feel it next week." Miroku wound one hand in her hair and the other one splayed possessively across her hip. He jerked her head back as he slowly slid in, then back out to the edge of his mushroomed head, then _slammed_ himself into her, a throaty cry emanating from her.

"Again!" she whispered to him.

He slammed into her over and over, no doubt bruising something internally, but she didn't seem to mind and he was certainly enjoying himself. Eventually he concentrated all of his efforts into _brutally_ pulling her into his hard thrusts, jarring her jiggly ass with every stroke, pounding away into her wet internal fist and slipping deliciously over her internal spot where she nearly cried with pleasure. "Damn it Rin, how'd you get so tight?" he asked as he gasped, her silken muscles choking him all the way down to his base.

"I'm sooooooo clooooooose…. Ugghhhh fuck me Miroku! _**Break me!**_ "

Without thinking about it, he reached down and pinched her little nerve center and she nearly screamed his name as she seized against him, an epileptic fit of complete release washing over her. Her convulsing and contracting muscles encouraged his own meltdown, pulling out just in time to shoot hot white ribbons of cum all over her ass and back, narrowly missing the strands of her hair. "Don't move," he panted as he reached for his shirt. He used it as a rag to remove his sticky spurts from her flushed skin, suddenly thankful that he'd discovered that box of shirts in the maintenance closet with the station logo on them. With a quick glance to her dripping pink folds he folded the shirt so that none of he seed would find its way into her, then gave a few wipes to help dry her dripping hole. "Alright, I've wiped you clean, you can get dressed now."

Rin dressed quickly, left him with a sweet kiss, then left, not to be seen again until the next day. Miroku tried to tell her that what had happened was a one time only thing, that it must never be allowed to happen again. She however disagreed, and when it became obvious that she planned to repeat his grievous error, he was once again caught under her seductive spell. She handed him a condom, told him to let her ride him till they both came, and so he laid on the floor behind his desk, his jeans just barely past his waist as she hefted her skirt up high so she could lower herself onto him, then she rode him to the tune of _Achilles Last Stand_ , a nearly ten minute long song with a driving beat that just would not stop, setting a rigorous pace and causing her three rolling orgasms and then his longest release of his life, a full minute passed before he felt himself stop spazzing under her inner folds.

"Rin… We cannot keep doing this… I'm married for crying out loud." He was panting, completely spent and satisfied. Rin lay on his chest, heaving her own breaths, struggling to make him understand how much she cared for him. She held him in her control as long as she was allowed to stay on at the station.

"I will return tomorrow, we'll see what happens." She knew he was powerless against her. They would find themselves sprawled half naked behind his desk again.

Sango went in to labor two weeks later. Her husband missed the first five urgent calls to his cell phone as Rin used her mouth to bring him to delirium, greedily drinking down his hot cum as he moaned her name, all while _Trampled Under Foot_ played in the back ground. He grabbed her by the hair of her head, jerked her up to his lips and kissed her hard and furiously. He pulled her away from him as he growled at her, "You have ruined me…"

"I know. I'm glad," she said as she wiped her mouth.

"I want you again…" He was almost like a wild animal in his lust for her.

"Once is enough. You better check your messages, Sango's time is close." She pulled her jeans back up over her hips. He held the phone to the side of his head with his shoulder as he pulled his own pants back on, then his eyes went wide. His wife had tried to call him to come and get her, but as she couldn't get a hold of him she had no choice but to call the ambulance. She said she would meet him at the hospital. Rin stood by the door of his office, waiting until he'd put his shirt back on to unroll the shade. She handed him his keys and coat, kissed him sweetly on the lips and smiled at him as she ushered him out the door. "Congratulations, Daddy!" she called after him. No one else at the station knew that's what she chose to call him during their romps, it just happened to be appropriate at the time.

And so now here he was again, two years later, hunched over Rin's back, grinding into her behind his heavy oak desk. Sango kept his house and mothered his children, earning a respectable fuck every two or three days, and Rin earned at least an hour of his time Monday thru Friday. Sango never suspected a thing. Jackie never suspected a thing. None of the engineers suspected a thing. That hour everyday was just their Led Zeppelin Zen hour according to everyone else.

"We're going to hell Rin, you know that right?" he asked as he thrust his throbbing hardness into her dripping channel.

"At least we'll be going together, Daddy," she moaned as she covered him in her honey.

And then _How Many More Times_ came pouring out of the speakers, and they both smiled. They didn't know how many more times it would be. She would be graduating soon, and she really needed to go beg Sesshomaru for a position at that affiliate, but she wasn't sure she could leave her lover behind. But like Rin observed, no matter how many more times they had left, at least they would be together.


	48. Precious

**Author: Sonja Jade  
Title: Precious  
Pairing: Miroku & Rin  
Genre: Romance  
Word Count: 6,974  
WARNINGS: none  
Summary: Rin and Miroku endure loneliness together, but do they go too far?**

**A/N: A story of how one thing leads to another and before you know it you've made a BIG oops.  
**

**Theme #17 Fear/Comfort**

* * *

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

"Rin," his smooth and velvety baritone voice came crawling to her ears as she slept in the early dawn. She stirred awake and rolled to face him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked in a groggy voice.

He knelt beside the futon and placed his large hand lovingly to her sleep-warmed cheek. "This Sesshomaru has been summoned to the eastern edge of his territories. It has come to this one's attention that the panther demon tribe is attempting to hunt on our lands, and this Sesshomaru intends to put them back in their rightful place, alive or dead." He saw her eyes widen. "Before Rin asks, he does not know how long he will be gone."

At first, she didn't seem to understand the gravity of what he'd just said. As it dawned on her, nervousness overwhelmed her scent and her face. Sesshomaru growled low in an attempt to soothe her, but it only helped a little. Rin's small hand laid on top of his, squeezing softly. She knew when she accepted his offer to mate him and to become his Lady that there would be times when he would have to deal with matters that were often further away than his study within the palace. Still, she didn't much like the idea of him being _that_ far away, _and_ for an unknown amount of time. However, there was nothing to be done about it, and she sent him on his path the only way she knew how. "Please come back to me as soon as you can, my mate. I will miss you every second you're gone." She struggled to keep her voice steady and calm, but the tears that brimmed in her eyes were beyond her control.

"Do not fear for this one's safety, Precious," he said calmly. "Because this one is unsure of what to expect, he is taking the taijiya and her brother, InuYasha and his powerful miko. You however will remain behind with the monk."

"What of Jaken?"

"Even he will be going. That is why the monk is staying. Between him and the guards, Rin will be well protected." With a slow and deep kiss, he gently patted tender face. "I will return to you, my love." Her eyes blinked at the lack of formality, but Sesshomaru ignored it, offering instead to lick the tip of her nose. He rose and turned in a flurry of opalescent hair and shining white silks and stepped gracefully towards the door.

"My Lord?" He turned to face her. "I love you. Please return safely to me."

Sesshomaru's eyes softened a fraction and he nodded to his young mate. With a quiet slide of the door he stepped through into the hall, shut the door with an almost perfect silence and was gone. For the first time since she'd come to his palace, she was full of fear, positive that she'd never see her perfect mate again. Rin sat up in the futon, covered in the bedding he made love to her in the night before, and sobbed into her hands.

* * *

On the other side of the palace grounds in a modest three room home, Miroku helped his wife into her skin tight leathers that would shield her from damage in the coming… days? weeks? No one was sure what was really going on, and no one was sure how long it was going to take to get things back under control. If Sesshomaru simply showing up with the heroes who'd slain Naraku was enough, he suspected his dear wife would be home within a few days, leaving him only slightly starved for her… If there was fighting, it could be weeks, and if there was a lot of fighting… well he just wouldn't think about that. If something happened to her… Likely he'd dive face first off the back wall of the palace grounds, right off that sheer drop that landed somewhere amid the rocky trench he and the other palace dwellers lovingly called the 'Ends of the Earth'.

"Sango," his voice wavered. "It's been a while since you've been in battle. Please promise me you won't try to be a hero out there, you've already earned that title."

"Don't start, we've been over this already," she warned gently. Cinching her hair up into her high ponytail she turned back toward him, her taijiya uniform complete. "I will do what I've been trained to do, no more than that. I may work for Sesshomaru now, but even he knows better than to order me to do anything."

"I'm afraid," he admitted quietly as she rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid that you're going to be a little rusty and you'll throw the Hiraikotsu a second too late, or something else will go wrong." She encircled him with her arms and held him tight against her as the monk murmured into the hollow of her neck, "I can't believe he's making me stay behind to protect Rin. I want to be by your side."

"Shh, there's no need to worry. Sesshomaru has Tenseiga, I'm sure I will not die on this uncharted battlefield. Who knows, there might not be a battle at all. Everything will be fine, dearest." Sango kissed him deeply, and soon he found his lecherous hand groping at her backside. She allowed it; she knew it comforted him to touch her there, and after all, who knew when he'd get the chance to do it again. She even allowed herself to enjoy the warm hand on her body and leaned in eagerly for a kiss. Sango had not told him, but Sesshomaru estimated that there would be an enormous conflict over the section of land in question, as it did belong to the panther tribe at one time, long ago before even the former Inu no Taisho, Touga, reigned; in an era where Totosai and Myoga were young. Sango had her own thoughts about the coming skirmish, but it would do no good to worry, and so she had all but pushed these thoughts from her mind, and refused to share them with her worry-wart of a husband.

"I'm going to be late, I have to go," Sango said softly against his lips. Kirara growled outside the door, alerting Sango to her and Kohaku's presence. Miroku slowly released her from his tight embrace and touched his ungloved hand lightly to her face.

"I'll pray for you. Please, be safe and come home to me just as soon as possible." Sango shut her eyes and nodded, unable to look at the tears beginning to shimmer and form in his eyes. She turned and walked into the murky dawn, her breath lightly puffing in the chilly morning.

"Kohaku, she means everything to me, don't let her do something stupid." Miroku clutched his staff to keep himself from hitting his knees and begging her not to go. Kohaku reassured his brother-in-law that Sango was the best warrior among their original village save for only their father, and Sango would absolutely play it safe and smart. With a round of quiet goodbyes and a final chaste kiss, the brother and sister duo climbed onto the nekomata and flew off to meet Sesshomaru and the others at the rendezvous just outside the grounds. Miroku went back inside his home and plopped down on a cushion, opened a bottle of sake and drank until his fear was washed gently away.

* * *

It had been exactly seventeen days since Sesshomaru had gone to the east. Miroku and Rin ate nearly every single meal together, walked the grounds together, talked about their respective mates and shared their pain. They talked about that awful period of time before Naraku was gone, and then the happier times afterward that they were now enjoying… At least until this new problem with the panthers arose that is. Now they both were more miserable than before, probably because of the new bonds with their mates. That seventeenth night Sesshomaru and his band of warriors were gone, they were discussing their favorite and least favorite things about their significant others.

"I can't imagine there being anything about Sesshomaru that is endearing or… I dunno… soft, gentle, tender. Your relationship with him has always puzzled me," Miroku said as he sipped calmly at his tea. "I am curious as to what it is that drew you to him in the first place, if I may be so bold as to inquire such a personal thing." Rin was looking at her lap and blushing, a small and nostalgic smile on her young face.

"No, I don't mind sharing with you Miroku-sama. It's so rare that I am afforded the time to dote on my mate, especially to those who are always so willing to serve him." She raised her head and sighed. "When I first saw him…" She stopped, seemed to gather her thoughts, and then started again. "Even though Sesshomaru is the most fearsome demon I've ever encountered, I couldn't help but find him to be the most wondrous, handsome, and tragic being I had ever seen. He was badly hurt, you know."

Miroku nodded and recalled the day InuYasha unlocked the Kaze no Kizu. "Yes, InuYasha did hurt him quite badly. In fact we all believed he had died until Totosai told us Tenseiga saved him."

Rin continued. "I was very young then. My family was all dead, I had wandered into several different villages, moving on once I became a burden to their food supply, and I simply survived. I never lived until I met my Lord. Always when I came to tend to his wounds or offer him food or water, he always shunned me, commanded that I go away. But even as gruffly as he spoke to me, he never disrespected me by calling me names, never struck me… The people in the nearby village beat me badly one night as I fished from the preserve for his meal. That was the day I knew he was not the hardened person he pretended to be."

Miroku poured them both more tea. "What changed?"

Rin smiled. "He asked me where I got all the bruises from. Then he backtracked and tried to tell me it wasn't because he was concerned, only curious. But I could see in his eyes that he was concerned. At that time I was still not speaking to anyone. It did no good to speak to anyone I encountered before him. No one believed me and no one cared what I had to say anyway. I knew right away when I first saw him that he was a demon, and that I should run away screaming for my life. But bandits and villagers had hurt me worse, and I was not afraid of him."

They were both quiet a moment as they reflected on the cruelty of human criminals versus demons. Miroku could see quite clearly why the girl was drawn to him. "He resurrected you with Tenseiga after that right?"

"Yes. The wolves came and killed me as I was running to where I'd last seen him, hoping he'd save me." Rin looked distressed for a moment and then continued. "Death was not as hard as I thought it would be, houshi-sama." Rin looked into his violet eyes. "I do not know to this day why the bandits spared my life. I remember being so afraid of dying, always thinking about how and when and where it would finally happen. I figured I would die of starvation or exposure, maybe at the hands of bandits or a demon… But after I met Sesshomaru-sama, I started to have hope that maybe I wouldn't die so prematurely after all. Those damn wolves," she growled as her hands balled into fists, "they chased me relentlessly, a tiny morsel, for a mile or more." Her eyes angered for a moment, Miroku uncertain if she should be reliving such a painful moment. Suddenly her features stilled and her hands unrolled themselves and laid flat on her thighs once more. "It was quick. Painful but quick, and then I just sort of… hung there. It was all over but the guardians of Hell were slow getting to me, and I stayed in my body, like I was wearing a kimono that was much too large and I was lost inside it. I lingered there for a long time. I wasn't sad or happy or angry, just there. And for a moment I thought I was dreaming because I saw him walking towards me, and drawing a sword. It was then I became aware of the tittering of those guardians, and I watched from what seemed to be every angle as he slashed through them all. Then I felt myself returning to my body, which was aching and bleeding when I left it but completely at peace when I reentered it. I awoke in his arm, and he squeezed me gently… That's when I knew I wanted to be with him forever. And now I am." She fingered the jewel around her neck that kept her aging at bay, a gift from Sesshomaru's mother.

Miroku smiled at her. "So the dreaded Aristocratic Assassin does have a heart after all."

"When he and I are alone, sometimes he calls me the sweetest names, sometimes talks to me as an equal, always touches me and holds me close to him. He has shown me more affection and love than any human I have ever known. I treasure every moment with him. It is painful that he has been gone as long as he has." She took a drink of her chilled tea. "So now that I have divulged my secrets, what is it about that temperamental taijiya that brings you to your knees monk? What is it about her that is so different from any other woman you've been with?"

Miroku grinned. "She doesn't let me get away with anything. All the others let me do as I please, but not Sango. She has the intestinal fortitude to not let me intimidate her simply because I'm a man, and she buys none of my lame excuses. I suppose it comes from being raised mostly around men and warriors that she gets her intuition so easily."

"For what it's worth, I wouldn't let you get away with anything either." Rin's brown eyes regarded him seriously as he looked up from his cup. "I've been beaten by bigger men than you, my family was killed in front of me by men scarier than you. I suspect the first time you tried to touch Sango-sama she slapped you didn't she?"

Miroku blinked. "Yeah, actually she did. How did you know?"

"I didn't, but that's what I would have done too. So, good for her." Rin grinned as she refreshed her tea. Miroku looked at his Lady with a growing concern… Yes, he was happily married. Yes, his lovely wife had been gone just over two weeks. No, that wasn't a terribly long time, but Miroku was a severe lecher, and he was _dying_ without his wife's touch at night. And… young Rin reminded him so much of Sango in that single moment of time that… certain body parts seemed to awaken on their own. The monk adjusted his position to keep that pesky part of his anatomy hidden from Rin's sight.

"So Sango is a strong woman who doesn't accept your cons. What else?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well, she's beautiful, passionate about what she believes in… And through it all she has never given up on me, even when I had given up on myself. When we were fighting our last battle with Naraku, and I thought for sure it was over, I tried to send her away so I could open my Kazaana and end it. She refused to let me go without her, and we were moments away from dying together in Naraku's dark belly." He closed his eyes against the painful recollection, the scene all too vivid in his mind: the two of them embracing on a spongy tentacle-like floor, crying and just unbelieving of the horrible end that seemed to be before them. "I had always loved her, at first simply because she was beautiful, and then as I came to know her, my affections only grew deeper. I asked her to marry me long before I knew for certain that we were meant to be together… The day we almost died together… It was so hard because it felt so good and so right to be in her arms and for her to be in mine, even though we were both sobbing and readying ourselves for death. I couldn't let her go to uncover my hand. My love for her is what saved us that day."

Rin smiled at her friend and temporary protector. "Sango is very lucky, houshi-sama. It is quite clear that you two love each other very much. Despite your lechery, you are a good husband for her."

Miroku chuckled as he stood. "Well- never mind, I should probably get going, it's late."

"Never mind what? Tell me!" Rin seemed to be pouting, something that was rare. "Tell me, Miroku-sama!"

He faced her with a smirk. "Don't let her fool you, she likes the lechery when it is she and I alone. She never smacks my hand away."

Rin offered him a smirk of her own. "Don't let my mate fool _you_ , you are not the only lecher on this property." Miroku's smirk grew to a genuine smile, and then quietly she added in an almost lusty whisper, "And I like it, too."

The only word to describe the feeling in the room at that point was ' _heat_ '. Violet blue eyes that hungered for more of this discussion bore into hers, searching for answers to unspoken questions. Finally he turned back to her and sat where he'd been previously standing, which was only a few feet away from her.

"I am accustomed to having my wife twice a night." He waited to see if she would throw him out, scream and yell for the guards, but she did not. She only calmly looked at him with a small grin playing on her lips.

"I am accustomed to more, but my mate is a demon. He has endless stamina and endurance."

"How much more, I guarantee I can match him," he said, then eyes went wide with fear at having said such a disastrous thing. His breath hitched in his chest. Surely she would call for the guards now, and surely he'd be killed before daybreak. He'd more or less propositioned his Lady, offered to show her the difference between human and demonic lechery. He gulped audibly, now trembling with fear.

Rin's eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that you could love me better than my mate?"

Miroku bowed before her, placed his head on the ground and begged for forgiveness. "Please, Lady Rin, forgive my stupid tongue, I did not mean to insult you or my Lord in such a disrespectful manner!"

"Shh, we are having a friendly discussion, get up!" Miroku looked at her with a confused look. "You didn't answer me. Do you think you can do better?"

"Forgive me but I think answering that might lead to my imminent death."

Rin tilted her head and gave an exasperated sigh. "Miroku… answer the question."

"I don't know my Lady. I doubt I could match his stamina, but I'm sure I could still love you well. It is one of my best talents I've been told."

"Hn," she grunted in true Sesshomaru fashion. "Well, hopefully our loved ones will return soon and we'll never have to find out if that's true or not." She smiled at him. "I realize you are tired and anxious after our palaver, why don't you go home and get some rest. I will send for you when I wake up and we can talk about more pleasant things."

Miroku bowed, now quite so deeply this time, and then rose to his shaking legs. "As you wish my Lady."

They parted, only to be occupied by each other for the rest of the night, finally breaking away as sleep overcame them both. However in the morning, the _heat_ was gone, but it was still _warm_ , and they continued to be so for the duration of Sesshomaru and Sango's absence.

* * *

The full moon shone brightly in the lush courtyard. Below the sakura trees, moonlight streamed through the branches and painted a dappled white pattern on Miroku's bare back and Rin's bare chest. Miroku's inky black hair was loose and tickling the inside of Rin's leg as he buried his face in her soft pink folds. He nibbled and licked and sucked on her super sensitive bud of nerves as he pushed his fingers in and out of her, the smell of her sex driving him on. Rin whimpered and whined and moaned as he took from one orgasm to the next, making her silky interior so wet that he was almost sure if she stood up her fluids would pour right out of her. But he had plans for her, and plans for all that sopping wetness.

"Ugggnnnn, right there!" she cried in a hoarse whisper. Her hips were grinding against his skilled mouth, her inner slickness beginning to ripple and contract around his fingers yet again. "Oh Kami, YESSSSSSSSS!" Her back arched hard off the ground, Miroku's fingers eased their pace and slowly slipped from her altogether, and then he softly licked her as her orgasm came to an end.

"Am I keeping up with him so far?" he asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Rin was gasping for breath so she merely nodded. "Is it alright if I take my pleasure now?" Again she nodded, though much more vigorously, and she rolled to her side. His own aching cock loved seeing her like that, sated and panting on her side before he got behind her. He grabbed himself and gave a few short strokes before moving into her favorite position, one the demon lord often indulged in with her. He spooned himself in behind her, grabbed her right thigh, pulled it up and asked her to hold it there for a moment. Miroku aligned himself and entered that hot wetness he'd created within his little mistress and glided deeply in, hissing as she gripped his length with her toned inner muscles. "Gods Rin, you've been stretched very little considering how big you told me he was."

"Shut up and fuck me monk!" she said in a desperate moan as she pushed back against him. _'How did this all happen?'_ she wondered to herself. _'Oh yeah, that's right. I practically jumped him and threatened him with death if he didn't please me.'_

They'd been walking and talking as usual, missing their mates like crazy. 167 days it had been now. 166 nights without the tender kisses they each missed, the touches that were sometimes gentle and sometimes rough but _always_ felt delicious. They sat under these very trees, watching the sunset and then the stars as they began to pop out of the dusky dark. He'd mentioned something about the nighttime being the worst time of the day when it came to missing Sango. She'd mentioned she felt the same; that it would be nice to sit with Sesshomaru, if only for a moment, with his arm around her and his breath in her hair as he whispered that he loved her. The monk had asked if it would be too inappropriate if he filled this need for her as a surrogate, as he wished to hold his wife and do that very same thing to her. Rin's young mind saw this as a mutually benefiting thing, harmless and heartwarming, and so she'd allowed herself to close her eyes and pretend that the dark headed human was her silver haired demon. The monk allowed himself to pretend that this wisp of a girl, this mere child was mature and battle hardened woman. This charade was serving its purpose well: innocently replacing the chaste actions of their mate with the only other person available. It was quite enjoyable to hold and be held by another warm person, to share a sweet experience and temporarily forget the pain of their absent spouses…

And then Rin made the mistake of letting the houshi tilt her head back and passionately kiss her. She'd returned his slow breathy caress of her lips with ardent urgency. Their heartbeats quickened, and Rin opened her eyes only to gasp and lurch away from him. Once again afraid for his life, the monk scrambled to his knees, put his forehead on the ground and begged for mercy.

As Rin considered calling for her personal guards, she thought about what had just transpired between them. Two lonely friends, having lost the only others in the world that meant much of anything to them for a still undefined amount of time, had relieved their shared pain with one another, delighted in the physical grasp of each other, and then were shocked upon realizing they'd gone a little too far…

Or had they? Certainly as long as Sesshomaru had been gone he could have shown up again at any time. But somehow Rin sensed through her mating mark that they were not quite ready to leave where they were, their business not yet fully accomplished. When one is ill, medicine is given to ease the pain, why would this kiss between she and her confidante be any different than medicine for an aching heart?

"Miroku, get up, don't be so silly," she chided. He was sweating, and he was plainly scared out of his mind. "I'll never send you to your death, that is a promise." He visibly relaxed and when he heaved a sigh of relief she watched the way his robes fell around a certain part of his body… and had she lifted her rear from the ground for him to see, he would have seen a moist spot soaking from her own agitated sex into the back of her silk kimono. Yes… this had been something they'd both enjoyed, both needed desperately.

"Monk." His eyes flashed open at her commanding voice. She walked closer to him on her knees. When he was within arms length, she reached up and tore the tie from his hair and hook his shaggy mane down with her fingers, winding some of it in her grip and then pulling him gently down to her neck, where she felt him instinctively curl his lips around her skin there, and then abruptly stop and try to pull away.

"Rin?" he asked, his voice muffled by her sweet skin.

"Please continue… Love me in my mate's place, just this once."

Miroku forgot how to breathe for a moment. "But my Lady-"

"Do I have to make it an order or will you do it willingly?" She pulled his other hand to her obi at her back. "Take me right here, the guard won't see and our mates will never know…" His hand didn't move at her back, his lips were stilled at her neck, and then her small hands dipped down into his robes and grasped what she knew would be semi ready. The lecherous monk sucked in a gasp of cool and came to life, pulling and yanking as hard and fast as he could until he'd stripped them both bare.

And now Miroku was pounding into her with reckless abandon, her slick walls making a very warm and smooth sensation as Rin's muscles expertly grabbed every strong stroke he gave her. They were both groaning, both keening, and both very lost in their own mental fantasy. Rin was picturing her yokai lord as Miroku pictured his lean and dangerous wife. So when Rin clamped down on him in yet another orgasm, he thought nothing of pumping her full of his heated seed, filling her so full of his semen that her tiny opening couldn't take it all in… And as they lay panting afterward and slowly coming back to their senses, fear began to settle between them.

"Oh shit," the monk breathed. He'd intended to use her wetness and invade her other opening, intended to release there where nothing could come of it. But he'd been so lost to the mind fuck he was giving himself that he completely forgot, and now there could be trouble.

"Oh shit indeed," she said as rolled in the grass to face him, "I will find the palace healer and have a potion brewed to rid me of your child. I will kill him myself if he breathes a word to anyone else about this. And as for you," her fingers trailed down his chest, "no offense but I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while."

"I completely agree, no offense to you either my Lady."

"Umm, I must say…" she blushed in the night, "you were quite amazing. _Almost_ as good as my Lord."

Miroku smiled. "Anything for my Lady, who was quite amazing herself." He began to dress quickly, fearing his good luck would soon run out. "When you are ready to face me again, send for me."

"Monk, promise me you will bathe several times over the next two or three days. If Sesshomaru were to return, he might scent me on you, and we cannot have that." Rin quickly threw her clothes on and asked Miroku if he could tie her obi back for her. They finally stood to part from each other and only found themselves staring at one another in the moonlight. Slowly, Rin walked to him and left him with a simple, yet loving kiss to his lips before turning and practically bolting for her private rooms. Miroku smiled and walked slowly home, whistling quietly to himself as he went.

* * *

After 170 days of being gone, Sesshomaru and his entourage finally returned to the palace. The guards were all ordered to the perimeter of the grounds, the servants all to their quarters after a homecoming feast, and then Sesshomaru took his young bitch and loved her throughout the entire night and well into the next morning, finally sated and collapsing on top of her sometime before noon. He rolled off of her and laid gasping on his back.

"Rin, you have no idea how much I wanted you, how much I thought about this while I was gone." Rin was a boneless pile of goo. Her hand found the strength to caress his still jagged magenta stripes on his cheek, and he shuddered under her touch, still very sensitive there. He moved to face her and then stopped, scenting the air. Dread crawled into Rin's stomach, fearing he'd caught Miroku's scent somehow, despite her having bathed approximately twelve times during the three days since she coupled with the monk.

With an uncharacteristic snort, he grabbed her and held her close as he nuzzled her neck. "My Lady, I have pupped you. You carry the heir to the InuTaisho line within you."

Rin's breath caught. She'd taken the potion as the healer had directed her to, was it possible that it didn't work? Did she do something wrong somehow? Kagome had told her it sometimes takes up to a week for seed to reach its destination to make a baby, and Sesshomaru had only now just finished loving her… Was demon seed different? Faster or stronger in some way?

More afraid than ever, but determined to keep it from her mate, she said nothing. However he scented her fear and said, "Relax little one, everything will be just fine. But I am concerned that you haven't slept. Please rest."

"Um, actually I'd like to talk with Kagome if you don't mind," she said as she rolled away from him.

"Later, for now you must sleep. You and the pup both need rest. Kagome isn't going anywhere I promise. And if my hearing is still good after all that canon fire we heard while we were out, I think she and InuYasha are still busy, if you catch my meaning." The taiyokai stretched his long body and then grabbed his mate. "Please, stay and let me burn our pup's scent into my mind." Unable to ignore a direct order from her Lord, she complied and snuggled into him, for comfort as well as his wishes.

* * *

Miroku kept his distance from Rin once Sesshomaru returned home, focusing instead on trying to get his wife pregnant so she wouldn't be able to leave him like that ever again. Surely Sesshomaru wasn't so heartless as to send a pregnant woman into battle…

Finally one night as he walked from InuYasha's chambers on the lower floor of the palace, he ran into Rin who was going to see Kagome. The two looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, then Rin blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Judging by the look on her face, he knew what she was implying. "Is it mine?"

"I don't know. Sesshomaru keeps calling it a pup, but I don't know if he can properly scent exactly what it is. With his scent all over me and my human undertones, its possible he's not scenting it correctly." She bit her lip. "I… I-I'm sorry, Miroku. It was wrong of me to put us in this position. I should never have encouraged you that way. I have failed you as your Lady."

"Shh, nonsense! I'm sure if Sesshomaru thinks it's a pup then it must be a pup. I think if it had scented of pure human we'd both be dead by now." He said this with confidence, but suddenly, he wasn't so sure. There came that fearful feeling in his stomach again. Damn it. And just as he was finally certain that things were going to go back to normal. "I will pray for you Rin. When I meditate tonight I will keep you in my prayers. I'm telling you though, our Lord's sense of smell is exquisite, I'm sure he's correct in your child's scent signature."

Looking to be sure no one was around, she pulled him into the servant's quarters which were empty in this hallway. She hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her fearful face.

"I'm so scared Miroku. If it's yours… we'll all be thrown to the Ends of the Earth." Miroku's arm snaked around her shoulders and patted her back. He let her cry as he let his worry crease his face. It simply could not be his. She'd drank that potion, and as far as Miroku could figure, demon seed was much stronger than human seed. ' _Ahh, but yours had a three day head start… You're a fool if you don't at least acknowledge that it's_ _ **possible**_ _that the child she carries is yours._ '

He took comfort in his one time lover's desperate and sobbing embrace, praying that their next one wouldn't be as they were pushed off the back wall holding their child between them.

* * *

Rin had been in hard labor for over twelve hours. She lay panting and crying and in utter agony as contraction after contraction ripped through her lower body. Kagome, Sango and the midwife were all in the birthing chamber as InuYasha and Sesshomaru sparred out in the courtyard, trying to stay distracted. Miroku sat off to one side watching, but their fighting couldn't be further from his mind. Today was the day he found out if he would live to see the one child he _knew_ for sure was his. Today he would find out if he could see the child that dwelled in Sango's belly or if he would be finding out first hand how far down the Ends of the Earth went. His stomach was in knots, and he felt sick.

"Excuse me my Lords, I am not feeling well and would like to rest a bit," he said with a queasy lilt to his voice.

InuYasha sheathed his sword and looked at his friend. He was pale, sweating profusely, looked like he should feel dizzy and disoriented. "Damn Miroku, you look like shit. Maybe if you threw up you'd feel better."

Miroku nodded. "I feel as if I might if I did, but I'd hate to be sick in front of you."

InuYasha laughed and said, "Please, I've been covered in blood, guts, slime, shit, puke and I'm sure at one point urine. To watch someone be sick in the bushes is _nothing_. Why don't you go try to barf over in the other corner. Need some help?" InuYasha sat like a dog and began to force his stomach to heave up his lunch.

"No, stop!" Miroku shouted as he ran and finally vomited a safe distance away. Surprisingly enough, he did feel much better. But that icicle of doubt crept swiftly back into his mind, reminding him of why he was sick in the first place. Any minute now Rin was going to spit that kid out, and if it had absolutely _no_ inu yokai features, he and Rin and their newborn infant would find out how compassionate Sesshomaru really was.

"Forgive me but I think I'd be much more comfortable if I rested at home for a moment." He walked slowly at first back to his house and crashed in his futon, only sleeping maybe twenty minutes before InuYasha was shaking him awake.

"The kid's here, Sess sent me to get you!" InuYasha was excited at getting to meet what Miroku hoped would be his hanyou niece or nephew. Miroku swallowed hard and got slowly to his feet. Grabbing his staff, he told InuYasha to go on ahead and he would be there momentarily.

He was just coming down the final hallway when he looked up from his shuffling feet to see a stoic and hard faced Sesshomaru glaring at him. Miroku's breath hitched and then he was vomiting on his own feet. Hitting his knees, he began to beg for mercy.

"Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru! It was a terrible, terrible mistake! I never should have-"

"Monk, one cannot help being sick such as you have been. Do not apologize for your delay, this Sesshomaru was merely wondering where you were." He rang a bell that hung from his hip, and a servant came and wiped Miroku's feet off and took his soiled kesa to be washed. Sesshomaru motioned for Miroku to follow him into the birthing chamber.

He could hear Rin sobbing upon entering the room and already feared the worst. He could see the top of the child's head as he rounded the privacy screen and beheld the girl, and all he saw was jet black hair, the same color as his, and it was terribly short, not the long hair of typical hanyou pup. Kami, this was getting worse and worse.

Rin caught sight of Miroku and she beamed. "Miroku!" she called in a voice that was much too excited. "Come see her ears!" She gently tugged the blanket down and hiding within the short locks were two fuzzy dog ears that were flattened to the little girl's head. When the infant yawned, her tiny little mouth bore the beginnings of fangs. Rin said there were no stripes or markings of any kind, but Sesshomaru had told her it might take come time for them to show up, or they might only show up in her demon form like InuYasha's. But the bottom line between Miroku and Rin was that they'd safely avoided death and could now live the rest of their lives in peace and happiness. When Miroku passed out, everyone assumed it was from his illness, not from relief of knowing that he hadn't knocked Rin up. Rin ordered everyone except Sesshomaru and Sango out, and had the servants set up a futon right next to her for the monk to lie on.

When he awoke, it was well after dark, and Rin had given her daughter, Kamiko, to Sesshomaru to look after while she herself rested and floated in and out of sleep. Sango had gone home to sleep in her more comfortable yukata, and therefore Rin and Miroku were alone. She was up when Miroku came to, and she spoke almost silently to him, "Your prayers worked, monk."

"They certainly did," he replied almost as quietly. "She is beautiful; precious."

"I wonder though… What would she have looked like if she had been yours." Rin's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I bet she would have had your pretty eyes."

"Be thankful she doesn't," he almost growled, not amused at her teasing.

Rin laid back in the bed and sighed deeply. "It's so nice to be at peace again."

"I agree. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting home," he said a little louder so Sesshomaru could hear him. "My Lord, I bid you and your new family good night and congratulations. Thank you for leaving me to recover where you found me."

Sesshomaru's mouth curled into the faintest smile. "This Sesshomaru thanks you for being such a good friend to his Rin while he was away at the battle field. You and your family will be under the protection of the House of the West for the rest of your life and all your generations will be nobles under my rule."

Miroku bowed. "I am truly honored, my Lord. Words fail me."

Parting words were said and Miroku grinned the whole way home. The rollercoaster of fear and relief was finally over. He stumbled inside his home and stripped himself to lie next to his already nude wife. He woke her with his attentions to her body and made sweet love to her as he finally felt free, and the ways of the world finally back on track once more.


	49. Rainy Day

**Author: Sonja Jade  
Title: Rainy Day  
Pairing: Miroku & Rin  
Genre: Romance  
Word Count: 3,500  
WARNINGS: Rin is 10 yrs. old, nothing more than some passionate kisses  
Summary: Rin can't deny what she feels for her tutor, and as her feelings grow she wonders if he feels the same.  
A/N: A little background into why I think this could totally happen as canon.**

**Theme #14 New**

* * *

***I don't own Miroku or Rin or the series "InuYasha" from which they are from.***

* * *

Miroku sat across from Rin at a low table with an ink pot, paper and two brushes. Today was the second time he'd allowed her to use paper to practice her penmanship with, as it was raining out and too muddy to do the kanji characters in the dirt. He watched with a grin as she held the brush like he held his: straight up and down, using his arm rather than twisting his hand at the wrist to guide the inky tip into making the new words he wanted her to practice. "Rin, today I will teach you how to write 'I miss you'. Then the next time Jaken comes you can send a note back to Sesshomaru with this written on it. I think he'll be quite pleased."

The girl nodded, rose to her knees and gazed down at Miroku's hand as he quickly and beautifully painted the phrase on his scrap of paper. His strokes were easy and fluid, and were perfect when he turned the paper around so she could see them right-side up.

"Be careful on these strokes here, they're close and easy to smudge." He pointed at the second character, indicating where her stroke should be short. Again, she said nothing and only nodded, eager to try with the ink on her own. Their first lesson, she wrote her name over and over, completely covering the piece of paper he'd given her. That night as he sat making more ink, he smiled to himself, thinking that maybe this tutoring thing wouldn't be as awful as he'd expected it to be.

Now he watched with a cautious eye, ready to retrain her hand immediately if she were to make a mistake. The tip of Rin's tongue stuck out of her pink lips, concentrating hard as she slowly made shaky strokes on the paper. She would become smoother with practice, but so far, was doing fairly well. She grunted at herself when her wrist tried to take over, but calmly pulled her brush up, steadied her hand and began to use her arm instead of her hand to write with. She completed the first character and looked up at Miroku. "Did Rin do it right?" she asked, eyes sparkling. It _looked_ right to her, but of course her tutor would have the final say in whether or not it was.

"Hmm, with the exception of right here where you wrote with your _hand_ for a moment, it looks very good. With more practice your stroke with become smoother. This is very nice for your first attempt Rin!" He smiled at her, his satisfaction evident in his violet eyes, and she felt her heart flutter. Rin was now ten summers old, or at least she thought she was. She really couldn't remember how old she was, and Sesshomaru certainly didn't know. They took a best guess and that's what age she claimed. But when she felt her heart flutter like this, she wondered briefly if she wasn't older, closer to marrying age, and wondered why she hadn't felt these flutters when she looked at her intended mate, whom she loved and wanted to be with forever.

She nearly shook her head to clear her mind of the thoughts she suddenly found herself havingfor her tutor, concentrating instead on trying to write the next character. Now though, because she was nervous, she made every mistake that she didn't make on the first one. Miroku noted the tremor in her hand, the sweat at her temples and the blush in her cheeks. Something she'd thought of between this character and the first one had disturbed her, so he lightly grabbed her forearm and raised it, brush and all, from the paper and the table beneath. "Something's bothering you. You're shaking and it will only be a waste of ink and paper to continue."

Rin didn't look up at him, only hung her head, disappointed in herself. She rinsed the brush in the little pot of gray water and laid the brush down on the little cloth Miroku had set his brush on. She said quietly under her bangs, "Rin would like to be excused, please."

"I have a better idea," he said as he pushed off the table to stand up. He walked around and offered his hand to her. Her heart raced again, but allowed her trembling hand to take his and pull her to her feet. He took Sango's sugegasa and strapped it to Rin's head, then took his own and put it on. He grabbed his staff by the door of his hut and said with a smile, "Let's take a walk. I find a walk always makes me feel better." She nodded and followed him out the door. They walked to the forest where the rain fell much quieter as it bounced on the leaves of the trees and the soft grass beneath them. The smell of it was relaxing, and she found herself able to calm down after the unwanted flutters her gut gave her when she saw Miroku's pretty eyes… that sweet smile… his even and soothing voice… the way he was able to praise her and smile at her without breaking some unspoken code of imperial formality… She did a whole body shiver, and cursed herself for thinking of his details in such a way.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Miroku didn't miss that shiver, but he knew it wasn't caused by the rain or the coolness in the air… "You have my word that the subject will remain only between you and me if you wish." He watched as she considered this, but could never have been prepared for what fell from her child's mouth.

"Rin… Rin gets funny feelings sometimes when she thinks about you, and she doesn't know why." Sesshomaru had taught her over the years to never be anything but honest with himself, and her frankness made Miroku stop in his tracks, suddenly filled with a flutter of his own.

The monk slowly turned his gaze to her. "Like what kinds of feelings?" he asked quietly, almost afraid to know the answer.

She hid her face under the bamboo hat, but answered him. "Rin gets a tug in her stomach, like when Ah-Un goes down too fast or too steep. Sometimes Rin tingles in her chest and her face feels hot. S-s-sometimes… Sometimes Rin gets a tickle… down… down _there_." Rin wrung her hands behind her back, trembling again at the admission of her body's response to her tutor and friend.

Miroku looked at her through new eyes now, looked at her shortness, looked at how her body was barely more than that of an ordinary child, how her slender hips had swelled since she first came to stay in Edo, but not by much. He noted the feminine curve of her budding backside… and thought he might drool at the fully developed version when she reached physical maturity. He blinked and found himself looking at her again, feeling the lurching tug of his own stomach as he thought briefly of kissing her… and more.

"Rin wants to know," she said timidly, "if Miroku-sama feels the same way about her."

He shouldn't. He was married to the love of his life, had been trying for months to get her pregnant so they could have children of their own, and was being handsomely paid by Sesshomaru to teach the Lord's intended how to read and write and do basic arithmetic. He shouldn't be feeling such intimate emotions for his student, this girl who wandered into Sesshomaru's life and then ended up in his, this _child_ who couldn't begin to understand her pull over not just one, but now _two_ grown men. He shouldn't feel this way about her… but he did.

In a voice that he thought was too unsteady to have come from him, he asked, "And what would you do if you knew the answer?"

"Rin doesn't know, she only knows that she _wants_ to know." She looked up at him, meeting those violet blue orbs that sat wide in his handsome, masculine face. "Do you feel the same, Miroku-sama?"

Her simple admission of her own feelings had shook him to his core. Miroku had been burdened with worry his entire life, at least until recently when the curse of his kazaana was broken. He'd never known a moment of childlike play without worry his glove would come loose, he never knew a moment where he wasn't worried about his father, and then after witnessing his death, he always worried about the day when his own life would end in the same manner. He wondered for a moment if this wasn't why Sesshomaru was drawn to her; her ability to ignore all the obstacles in her way and still be herself, a child, without the burdens of things such as worry or suspicion or paranoia. He saw Rin's innocence shining back at him as he continued to look at her, an essence that had burned out of Sango's eyes long ago. It beckoned him to his knees and called out in a siren's song to kiss her, to take her in his arms and show her how much wanted to lose himself in her childish and simple touches, to revel in the part of femininity that his wife that had lost to Naraku and her brutal training as a taijiya… Sango had lost much in her short life, as had Rin, but Rin had managed to hang on to that slip of girlishness, managed to keep her untainted and naive view of the world, her optimistic hope that everything would always work out for the best… It was her childlike essence that he craved, and he couldn't deny that yes, he did indeed feel for her the same as she felt for him.

He crouched down and pushed the sugegasa back a bit from her face and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Hai, Rin. I do." He reached out with his right hand, now ungloved and unbound by protective wrappings and touched her gently on her face. His heart was pounding even before she shivered against his touch. "So what do we do now, Rin? I am married and you are spoken for; it's not as if we could ever settle these tugs and tickles." The fact that she was a child seemed not to matter anymore to him at that point.

"Kagome told Rin a riddle once from her time. She said, 'If a tree falls in the forest and no one is there to hear it, did it make a sound?'" Rin laid her small hand on top of his that rested on her blushing cheek. "Rin thinks it doesn't, and if that's the case, then if a sensei and his student kiss in the forest and no one is there to see it, then it didn't happen."

 _Gods,_ he thought. _So smart, so clever…_ Disregarding the muddy puddle he found his knee in, he pushed his own hat completely off, leaving hers on, but tilted well back. "Rin, I'll allow us to sate our hunger now, but we must never do this again. Once is one time too many as it is." He could see her nervousness painted all over her face, but also the undertones of her excitement. He leaned down to her as she tilted her head back, that tug in both their bellies nearing the point where it was almost nauseating.

And then… Fiery softness. The tug turned to a roiling fire, searing in its heat and strength while the lips outside their bodies touched softly and sweetly, pressing against each other with tender gentleness. The surge of that fire caused Rin to grunt softly under his touch and he pulled away from her almost immediately.

"No, Rin is not frightened, simply… overwhelmed, but in a very good way."

"Maybe we better just forget about it." He wanted to get up and march her back to Kaede's, pull his head out of the clouds and get home himself, despite Sango not being there to alleviate the ache that now settled in his growing groin. "I mean, we could get into a hell of a lot of trouble…"

"Remember what Rin said, if no one is there to see it, it didn't happen." She almost sounded like she was whining, which is something he'd never heard her do before.

"But all Sesshomaru needs is a _sniff_ and he will _know_ what happened."

She giggled. "Rin is not stupid. Rin will bathe and wash out her kimono and her intended will never know the difference." She stepped towards him. "Please, once more."

Miroku had decided in his mind that he wasn't going to kiss her twice. He already felt guilty for doing it once. But when she stepped to him; when she put her tiny chubby hand on his shoulder… When she leaned in and stood on her tiptoes to reach his mouth when he wouldn't turn his head down to her… When her lips came down forcefully on his, he couldn't stop himself from letting his staff drop to the sopping ground with a _splash!_ , couldn't stop himself from wrapping his navy sleeves around her small body and pulling her close to him, couldn't stop himself from opening her mouth and tasting her breath, touching her tongue, her teeth… He'd allowed himself to be completely undone by her. Rin locked her small arms behind his neck and let him take what he wanted, her body shaking with this new sensation of desire that she'd never felt before. His hands were big and warm and all over her back and then eventually on her bottom, and she felt warm and safe and secure next to his chest, despite the chilling rain and the puddle she found herself standing in. He pulled back from her, gasping as he stil held her passionately in his arms.

"Rin… I'm sorry, I should have more control over myself than that." He couldn't help it, Sango had been gone for weeks with Kohaku at the slayer's village and Rin was the first female contact he'd had in a long while. "I'm sorry if I scared you or made you feel uncomfortable."

Rin shook her head. "It's alright Miroku-sama, Rin loved everything that just happened." She laid her head on his chest, Miroku closed his eyes and just felt her weight against him, wondered with a shudder how heavy she would feel straddled across his aching lap… He was angry at himself for thinking such things, but part of him delighted in it as well. After all, he was still a lecher, despite being happily married now.

"Was Rin…" she asked in a whisper as she laid her tiny hands on his shoulders, "Was Rin… good?" She wanted to hear it, needed reassurance that she'd done something good and right, wanted him to guide her if she'd done it wrong.

Miroku marveled at her childish need for praise. He looked back on his own childhood briefly, wondered if he'd ever asked for such acknowledgement from Mushin concerning anything he'd done, and couldn't recall a single instance where he'd ever asked his master if he'd done something right or done it well. He smiled… He needed this from her, the parts of his own childhood that he'd missed because he was too busy fearing the air rip in his hand. He chuckled low in the quiet rainy forest and squeezed her to him. "Hai, Rin. You were most outstanding," he said as he offered her another kiss, much more simple and less heated than that last one.

"Would Miroku-sama want to do it once more so that Rin is sure she's got the method right?" They could feel the heat between them that came with her question. Did he want to let her do it again? Oh _hell yes_. Should he? _Oh hell no!_ But would he?

Deciding that perhaps he should be the adult here and let discretion be the better part of valor, he said to her in an even voice, "Rin, to continue such things will only lead to pain between us, and if our mates were to find out we could very well both end up dead. My wife slays demons you know, and Sesshomaru… He can make people suffer horribly.

"Perhaps you could say you were only teaching Rin to please her Lord. Surely he couldn't be upset if these things were part of my lessons…" _Crafty little thing,_ he thought. More of her innocent child's reasoning. Miroku was starved for such trivial things all of the sudden,

And he couldn't deny he wanted to taste her a second time, wanted to know how she would react to him now that she knew what to expect. He put on a mask of irritation, and said gruffly with a loud sigh, "Alright, but only once more and then we really must never think of this again!" though he knew they would both be thinking of this later tonight and every time they saw each other from now on. Rin smiled and nodded, a very obvious and childlike motion that touched him in his past self again… touched that part of him that was grown up before its time.

He took her chin and tilted her face back as he moved his own to the right a little, bending down and taking her little girl lips for himself once more. When she put her hand on his cheek he moaned, felt himself stiffen in his robes and then felt as her own timid tongue made its way into his heated cavern, slowly but steadily mimicking the moves he'd made within hers only a moment before. One of his hands remained gently at her shoulderblade as the other one softly squeezed that plush rump, delighting in how untouched she was, giddy that he was probably the first male to touch her there… Gods how sweet this girl was…

Rin was lost in her actions, only knowing that Miroku-sama's hand felt so nice on her bottom, that he tasted good in her mouth, that he felt warm and safe to her. Just as the experiences were becoming something comfortable and familiar, he did something new and pulled her even tighter against him, and it was then that his hardness made itself known to her, and she gasped. Miroku released her mouth from his breathy hold and kissed her little jaw down to her neck, where he could taste the salt of her skin and listen as she panted.

"What is hard and pressing into Rin's tickly spot?"

Miroku almost laughed. His penis was a well trained monster, able to find the proper home on _any_ female body it seemed. "That is my tickly part. When it's really tickly and wants attention it gets big and hard."

"Oh. Rin's tickly place has a tiny hard spot. Is that because Rin is still a child?"

Such sweet innocence… "No sweetheart, that's because you're a girl," he said against the skin of her throat. "Girls are supposed to have that place be small and hard when they are tickly."

"Oh." She was so relaxed in his grip that she felt her legs begin to weaken, but he held her more firmly, encouraging her to sink into his embrace. "Can Rin have another taste of you?"

"Hai," he whispered against her soft skin, and planted himself back at her lips, letting her lick his lips open and slide softly inside his mouth, loving how she seemed quite comfortable with this new method of kissing now. Finally he thought he could take no more without pushing her to do something she wasn't ready for, and he slowly pulled back from her, watching as those big brown eyes open on him.

"That's enough. We should really get out of the rain before we both wind up sick." A final peck to her cheek and he rose, the bottom of his robes completely soaked through to his skin and past his knees. He grabbed his staff and swished the mud off in a somewhat clear puddle. "If anyone asks, I stumbled in a puddle, alright?"

Rin nodded. They began walking back to Kaede's. "Miroku-sama? Where did you learn such things?"

He grinned. "A woman taught me when I was young."

Rin smiled up at him, "Thank you for teaching me today."

"You're very welcome, Rin-chan. It was my pleasure to pass the knowledge of these things to you." He returned her smile and felt a little pride in the flush she carried in her face. It was nice to know that he could still bring even such a young female to her proverbial knees.

As they continued under the dark gray sky in the drizzling rain, their relationship took a new turn indeed, morphing from something innocent to something a little sinister, but nonetheless painfully sweet.


	50. Sango Please Forgive Me

***I don't own InuYasha or any character of the anime or manga series. ***

* * *

Sango… please forgive me..

I know it must sting you to the very depths of your heart when you see me propositioning every woman we see. I want so badly to stop. I want so badly for you to see me the way I want to be seen: as a man who will protect you with his very life, would go to any lengths to see you smile and be free of the thoughts of Kohaku if for only a moment, as one who will take you honorably to stand by my side when this mess with Naraku and the Shikon Jewel is all over.

I want so badly to give all my affections to you and _only_ you. I know you know about my nocturnal adventures with the women when we stop in a town or village. I can't imagine how dirty you must think I am. I know that even if I told you that I picture your face on every one of them and hear your voice with every moan they make, it would make no difference. It's a wonder you agree to be around me at all. I suppose it wouldn't matter if I told you that even though I give of my body freely, the only one who holds my heart and soul in their hands is you.

If you would only give in to me… If only you wouldn't slap me when I touch you… If you'd only offer me a simple taste of what I could have from you, it would be enough to make it stop. Let me hold your bottom, let me hold you tight to me in the dark, clothed but so close; let me gently palm your perfect breasts and show you with my hands how much you mean to me. Let me taste those dusty rose lips, just a light taste, enough to stir and ease the ache I feel for you every minute of every day… Any of these small things would be enough for me to break my cycle. Until then, I will continue to drown myself in the delights of another, trying to douse a fire that can only be fully extinguished by you, and you alone.

What would you do if you were a dragonfly on the wall, witnessing my lewd act with some random woman? What would you do if you heard me tell her to pull her hair back into a high tail like yours? What would you do if you heard me come to my heartbreaking release as I call _your_ name? How would you feel if you saw the girl throw me out of her bed because I called out for you and not her? And what would you do if you knew I had to shut my eyes on whoever writhes beneath me, so that I can picture your feminine form wrapped around me; the look I imagine on your face one of complete love and trust for me, your perfect features scrunched up as the waves of pleasure crash between us… I long for the day when my visions become truth. I have faith that it will happen, but I know not how long I will have to wait, and until that day, I will continue to be the whoring bastard you think I am, catering to my every physical want for you in the only way that satisfies my stupid male flesh. Just know that when you are ready to let me through your wall built of memories of Kohaku and your father and your village, I will be more than willing to enter. Until then…

Sango… please forgive me..


	51. Simultaneous Combustion

_A/N: I wanted to do some Mir/Rin loli, something that I love to imagine the possibilities of but rarely have the guts to commit to… paper? screen? The thing that got me thinking is what if after Rin is left with Kaede, Miroku and Sango actually begin a lengthy courting rather than jumping into marriage? What if Miroku, who in his attempt to relieve his physical frustrations of having to wait even longer for his sweet Sango, is found by young Rin? What if someone found out about Sesshomaru's not-so-innocent instruction to his young ward? Anyway, keep those things in mind as you read on._

* * *

_Fap-fap-fap-fap-fap_

His mind was hypnotized by the sound of his own flesh as he imagined Sango's sweet face, her tight body, and imagined the groans of pleasure she would make in his grip as he would finally, after months of waiting and forced celibacy, could love her as he had wanted to from the day he first saw her.

_Fap-fap-fap-fap-fap_

He was so engrossed in this mind fuck he was having with himself that he never heard the snapping twigs and the rustle of undergrowth under little girl feet. He never heard the soft gasp the child made as she stepped around a giant shrub and discovered him, and even after she spoke his name he was still slow to register that any kind of distraction had been made.

"Miroku-sama!" Rin said in a shocked voice.

After a slow moment, he opened his eyes, saw her standing there, and for a few strokes more he continued, then suddenly he gave an _urk_ sound and quickly covered himself and wiped the beads of sweat from his face. "Gods, Rin! You scared me half to death!"

The girl mad no move to avert her eyes from this man who had come to be her friend in the human village in which she now resided as she awaited her physical maturity. She squatted down and crossed her arms over her knees. "I'm sorry. I guess I have a bad habit of walking up on people unexpectedly. But honest, I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, I was making noises and stuff!"

Miroku caught his breath, though the ache in his groin was worse than it had ever been before, despite the shock of being found by the young girl. "I know you didn't mean anything by it Rin, it was my own fault for not paying attention." He wondered briefly if she was confused or frightened by what she'd caught him doing, and so he began to explain it to her. "I… What you saw… was something meant to be completely private. But since you have seen, I want you to know that it's completely natural and many other men do it. Honestly, though the technique is different, women do it too."

Rin was unfazed. "I know. Sesshomaru-sama showed me."

Though his jaw unhinged, he didn't allow his mouth to fall open. Instead, he asked, "Did he?"

She nodded and played absently with a pine cone near her foot. "Yeah. He showed me how to touch him and then showed me how to touch myself. And there were times when we would touch each other at the same time. It feels really good, I can understand why you'd want to do it, Miroku-sama."

So it was true then, the taiyokai did intend to take her as his mate and he certainly had made it clear, to Rin at least, how he felt about her and what her role would be when she returned with him to his palace in the West. Curious, he said, "Do you still touch yourself? Do you think of our Lord when you do?"

She gave him a bright smile. "Oh yes, but Sesshomaru-sama said I should only do it when I am alone. I don't get much alone time anymore though, with everyone watching over me like I'm a delicate flower. So most of the time when I do it now, I am in bed and it's very late at night." She glanced to Miroku's lap and said, "I think I'll go now, you need to finish or you'll hurt." Before she could walk away, Miroku damned himself.

"Rin, will you stay? Will you… watch me?" Quickly he added, "Just to make sure no one else finds me."

She smiled and said, "Okay, Miroku-sama. I'll stay, besides, I've never seen a human do this before, only my lord. I wonder if you will do it the same as he does." She returned to the squatting position, only this time she moved so that she could effectively see behind him while he watched behind her.

Miroku carefully moved his kesa aside and parted his robes enough that his still throbbing and red member sprang easily out. He grasped himself and started slowly, building up pressure and speed. It didn't take him long before he was back at the pace he'd been at when Rin came upon him.

He found her gaze drifting around him, watching for signs of any others, but he knew it was unlikely they'd be found by anyone. It was the middle of the day and most of the village was out working the fields that lay in the opposite direction of the woods. He caught her eyes at last and said, "You can touch yourself too, Rin. I won't tell anyone, and there's no one else around. It's as close to being alone as you're likely to get during the day."

Rin felt her girl flesh tingling between her legs as she watched the monk pump himself. So many nights she'd watched her Lord do the same; so many nights she'd laid herself between his spread legs, her own legs resting on his strong thighs and spread wide before him, eyes lidded as she felt him touch her tingling and hot pinkness with one hand as he satisfied himself with the other. Watching the monk had made her miss her Lord badly, and as long as she did such an act and thought of Sesshomaru, she figured it would be alright if she touched herself in front of her friend.

Without a word, she hiked her kimono up a bit, enough so that her tiny bottom was covered from behind, but high enough in the front to wind her small hand down and freely caress the little nub her Lord had taught her to use when she was lonely for him in an intimate way. With the first touch of her finger, she gave a sharp, quiet little gasp, then was almost silent from then on. Miroku glanced every now and then at her as he concerned himself with his own duty, and watched how she sometimes circled the little bud, sometimes moved back and forth or up and down with a quickness he didn't know she was capable of, and even sometimes she stopped to press hard and grind into her own hand. Her knees would shake at times, she would throw her head back at times… She was gorgeous in such a state, he thought. But throughout the whole thing, Miroku could plainly see in the expressions she made (and heard through the nearly silent whispers she breathed) that it was Sesshomaru she was thinking of. He grinned a little as his own head fell back and his mind's eye was opened upon a vision of his precious Sango. As the warm afternoon sunshine filtered down through the tree limbs, and long minutes later, both monk and child stimulated their bodies into quivering release.

Miroku opened his eyes when her breathing nearly stopped, then watched as she nearly curled up into a little ball with her shattering orgasm, then felt his own imminent end when he saw the fluids she expelled onto the soft dirt floor of the forest. He rose up and aimed his own release at the little puddle Rin created under herself, and watched as the dry dirt seemed to suck up the combined liquids and hide all evidence of what had transpired. Without thinking, he grabbed Rin and hefted her to his chest, then moved their position to a few yards way where a patch of soft moss and grass blanketed a flat expanse of ground. He laid them both in it while they recovered their breath, spent and sated and frustrations successfully relieved for the moment.

When they were both calmed again, Miroku sat up on his elbows and looked to the little girl lying to his left. "We must never tell anyone about this, Sesshomaru and Sango included. It will be our secret."

She nodded. "I hope you don't have to wait long for Sango-sama. I know she talks about you and the upcoming wedding all the time with Kaede-obaa-san. She loves you very much."

Miroku smiled softly. "I'm sure if Lord Sesshomaru was willing to share the knowledge of physical pleasure with you that he loves you very much as well Rin." He sat up, then got to his feet, helping Rin to hers before going back to his original spot to grab his staff. The two of them walked into the village with happy grins. It really did feel so wonderful to be loved.

* * *

Ending is lame, but I couldn't come up with a better way to end it. I didn't want them to end up together, I still wanted them to go to their canon pairing, but.. eh I dunno. The ending blows, and I'm sorry _


	52. Take Me With You

**Author: Sonja Jade  
Title: Take Me With You  
Pairing: Miroku & Rin  
Genre: romance/hentai-ish/drama  
Word Count: 3,212  
WARNINGS: Rin is 8 yrs old, Miroku is 17 yrs old. Miroku explores her young body, but there is NO PENETRATION, NO ORAL, very simple touches.  
Summary: "I heard the desperation in her voice and saw the loneliness in her eyes and we were instantly bonded by our pain."  
A/N: Kinda sad account of how Rin and Miroku end up with each other. Canon through the second to last chapter of the manga.**

**Theme: #32 Baby**

_**There will be HEAVY petting between a (for all intents and purposes) grown man and an 8 yr old girl child. It will be consentual, loving, and a mutually enjoyed experience. If this OFFENDS YOU in ANY WAY, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW.  
** _

* * *

***I don't own InuYasha or any characters from the popular anime/manga series***

* * *

It's only been about a year since Naraku's defeat, and still I'm out on the road. I still sleep outdoors, I still fish for my dinner, still perform 'exorcisms' and 'banish demons' from villages and noble's homes. The only thing that is different now is my traveling companion, my little girl… My baby.

InuYasha fled Edo in a fit of sorrowful rage after he returned from the bone eater's well alone. I made no move to go find him, knowing that he would have to find a way to crawl out of his pain on his own. This angered Sango, who begged me to go with her to find him. I flat out refused, insisting that we get married and move on with our own lives. She left me, at first just to go find our hanyou companion. But Kohaku came in one night many moons later on Kirara's back and sent word that she'd gone on to that Lord that had asked her to marry her that we met while chasing down Naraku the previous year. Kohaku apologized to me, thanked me for my efforts in all my dealings with his sister, and left. I was all alone now, as Shippo had even left to continue his kitsune training. I sulked down to Kaede's and informed her I was going back out on the road in the morning when I heard her tiny voice speak up.

"Take me with you."

It was Rin, and that was all it took. I heard the desperation in her voice, saw the loneliness in her eyes and we were instantly bonded by our pain. Sesshomaru had left Rin in Edo indefinitely, Sango had left me in Edo indefinitely… We would soon become as close as siblings as we traveled our way across Japan, running away from our miseries together as we both swindled and conned our living.

The second moon we were together, the night turned unseasonably cold, and I found a shivering Rin stoking up our fire in the middle of the night. She wrapped a thin silk sheet around her and breathed into her hands. I looked up from where I was laying and said, "Rin, come sleep with me, we'll keep each other warmer that way." She scurried over to me and crawled under my blanket, which was only a little thicker than her sheet. I untied my kesa and wrapped what I could of it around her, which was quite a bit. She turned awkwardly in my grasp to face me. She was simply gorgeous as she regarded me. I felt myself unraveling… drowning in her simple beauty, feeling the lechery I assumed was long dead awakening inside me… and for once I didn't hear Sango's voice at the beginnings of my thoughts.

"Rin," I breathed. Her eyes were entrancing in the cold moonlit night. Her chilly chubby hand stroked my face and in an instant I had leaned down and kissed her. I lost control of myself, parted her cool lips, flooded her with my hot tongue, and grinned when she uttered that first sound of happiness under my mouth. After several minutes of this beautiful embrace, I pulled back from her, meaning to apologize. But I didn't have to. It was all over her face that she was not in the least offended or frightened.

"Rin isn't cold anymore, Miroku." She was still shaking, but as she said, it wasn't from the cold.

"Rin, my baby girl," I whispered into her hair, "Do you want me to do more?"

"There's more?" Rin sounded as if she couldn't believe there was anything better than what she had already felt.

"Hai, there's lots more. If you're willing to let me touch you all over I can show you just how much more there is." I won't deny my lecherous intent. I hadn't heard the sound of a pleased female in months. I wanted to hear her immature sounds come spilling from her girly lips, I wanted to see those muscles in her toned legs quivering under _my_ touch, I positively longed to feel her naked body next to mine, even though before I invited her into my "bed" I had no idea I wanted such this badly. I did not care that she was only eight years old. She did not care that I was seventeen. We found solace in our inappropriate embrace, and I intended to make the most of our night time together.

"Rin trusts you… You may touch her anywhere as long as you don't hurt her." Her eyes were lidded, her breath coming in short rasps. "Please touch Rin all over."

"Raise up then, I need to move your obi knot to the front." She plants her feet on the ground and raises her hips deliciously as I jerk her green sash around so I may untie her. I ask her to sit up a little and I slide my arm under and around her, completely cocooning her in the safety of my strength. My hand dexterously loosens her ties and I part her kimono. Though I cannot see what she looks like, as that part of her remains warmly covered, I can feel her perfection as my hands touch her warm body. I move Rin's arm so that my hand that is attached the arm under her little body may easily reach down and touch her flat chest, and the instant I find her baby nipple she arches her back in reflexive response. I smile. She needs this, to know that even though Sesshomaru has given up on her _I_ have not. I need this to prove to myself that there is life after Sango, just not the domestic life I imagined full of children and babies… No, instead I will only have one child, one baby… at least until she matures.

My sure fingers ghost down to her now tight little bud on her chest, I touch her there with a feather light pressure, moving back and forth and just barely rolling her between my finger and thumb. Her tiny nipple feels no bigger than a small pebble in my grip, the beads on my mala strands larger than this. I kiss her temple as her mouth falls open in a beautiful 'O'. My little Rin is breathing hard, but she is warm and content under my tender ministrations. My free hand finds its way to her other side, teasing her other breast to stand at attention, and for the second time this evening I hear that sweet little girl voice moan her pleasure for me. I kiss her forehead, telling her quietly, "That's it, baby. Let me know how good it feels. Let me know you like what I'm doing to you."

I can feel her next to me, trembling, panting, slowly but constantly rubbing her legs together to ease the ache that I have stirred in her female flesh. I use my grip on her to pull her higher next to me, so that I can have a taste of her budded breast, and intentionally stir her little blaze. I'll stoke it, make her insane with her want for my fingers and then sweetly douse that fire, and if she lets me, I intend to taste her there as well. With a grin I open my mouth and take the entirety of her tiny breast in. Rin hisses as she jerks in my arm. It is now when I feel my own loins blazing, my own flesh harden and cry out for attention. Sorry pal, you're just gonna have to wait. My little girl is gonna get hers tonight.

"M-Miroku… s-s-sooo gooood…." she whispers. My tongue flicks quickly back and forth at her little bud and she shivers. Her hands have found their way to my hair and she is… she is holding me against her chest and arching away from my arm so that more of her is in the grasp of my lips. Rin… you continue to surprise me. I purposely break away from her.

"Do you like this Rin?" The moon has gone back in, and all I can see of her face are dark shadows and an orange kind of sheen from the sweat now lightly covering her face.

"Hai…. Please don't stop…" Her hand is trying to pull me back down. I don't let her though. I have better things planned for her, and I don't want to stay too long in one place on her little girl frame.

Our mouths meet again and my free hand drags away from her chest, trailing slowly down to her little "girl spot" as she calls it, and I know she can sense what's coming because her tongue stops moving and her breath hitches in her chest. I break away from her again.

"Rin… Feel me touch you, feel how I make Sesshomaru go away… Feel… how much you mean to me." My rough fingertips touch gently on her hairless outer lips, run possessively down to cup her in my palm, making her spread open for me as she continues to pant over my head, my face now reverently suckling at her nearly non-existent breast. I can tell by her tremors that she is ready, and my middle finger softly parts her sticky seam and glides through her perfect pinkness to the top of her little split, and I diddle back and forth on her tiny little nub, barely applying any pressure so I don't send into her first orgasm too early. I want so badly to press hard, to quit this playing around and simply fuck her (despite her smallness), simply teach her to scream my damned name as I pound into her and take her to new heights and pleasure, and then finally earn myself a decent release, something I haven't had since before our final battle with Naraku. My cock is so hard that I can hardly stand it. I'm sure I'll have to stroke myself to ecstasy, and that's fine. One day she will be able to do it for me, but not now. Her first taste of what this lecher can do for her should be just for her, a gift to let her know I am interested, a gift to let her know to be human isn't as bad as that icy demon had made it out to be. Rin is keening quite nicely under this new touch.

"Does it feel good Rin? Does it feel good to be treated to such pleasure by such a lecherous monk?" I pinch a little harder than I had been at her other nipple. She positively cries out with a happy gasp. I feel Rin nodding her head vigorously as she continues to serenade me with her innocent 'Ooohs' and 'Ahhhs' and 'Unnns' and her other quiet grunts and gasps. I reach down and grab her cute and chubby little leg that is closest to me and throw it over my hip, spreading her open to me. I push the other leg away as well and now her heated little center is very open now. Gods, I haven't been this aroused since the night Sango finally gave me the only sexual affection she'd ever shown me; she simply stroked me to my end in the only place we could get away from InuYasha's keen senses, and that was on Kirara's back high in the air.

Rin is saying something but it's hard for me to concentrate as worked up as I am. I think she is asking me to put my fingers back at her 'girl spot' but I am too distracted at the moment to think what it was she said to me. Something's gotta give, my balls are gonna implode if I don't start taking care of my own ache. I left my robes on, but hiked them up to nearly my chest, taking the kesa off completely and letting my little girl keep it for herself for the moment. I slid down to my hakema and untied the sash there, pushed them down a bit and shoved my fundoshi to the side, and finally, my cock is free and can just reach the skin of the underside of that leg thrown over me. In a flash of brilliance, I have an idea. I take her little leg, plant myself at the bend of her knee and push myself in and out there, her pressure perfect for helping me attain my own eventual release. To be sure she doesn't loosen her grip on me, I tie her ankle to her thigh loosely with her discarded obi, meaning she may squeeze me tighter but definitely cannot release me until I've blown my load. Kami willing it will be a simultaneous event. Well, assuming I can hold out… It has been quite a long time after all.

Rin neither questions me nor asks me to stop. She only whimpers and begs for my hands to be back at her "girl spot", and as soon as that last knot is tied I resume my touches to her. "Sorry about that Rin, I wanted my 'boy spot' to enjoy this as well, is that alright?"

"Haiii… Rin really likes this side of you, Miroku… Rin loves how you made the cold and Sesshomaru go away."

Her words are like fine opium. I have made her forget that we are freezing out here in the night, made her forget that a demon lord who kept her safe and led her on is now nothing more than a memory and can't ever haunt her again… And as for myself… Who needs Sango anyway? Damn woman was _never_ responsive to my sweet touches like Rin is here, no matter how innocent my intentions were. Sango was severely traumatized by her previous experiences and it's possible we might never have worked things out enough to be as man and wife. But my baby… My little Rin knows that this is for her and doesn't find me repulsive or disgusting or lewd. She _likes_ what I am doing to her, and is allowing me to continue as long as I don't hurt her. As if I could or would do such a thing.

"Rin… I'm gonna make all the tingles and the tickles and the tugs stop. It's gonna feel so incredible you won't believe it. You trust me right?" I ask her gruffly as I grind myself in my makeshift home in her leg. Surprisingly enough, as her legs clench with my touch, it is simulating how she would have gripped me had I actually been inside her… I groan delightedly near her ear and she shudders hard, my sounds bringing her own pleasure up a notch. "Oh gods Rin… You feel so good to me, baby… So good I wanna cum with you."

"C-c-cum?" She is almost ready… her legs are twitching, her hips are grinding into my hand, she has a _trace_ of moisture coming down her passage and I can sense she's become the slightest bit slick just below where my finger is rocking quickly back and forth over her tiny little pearl…

"Just hang on second Rin, I will tell you when it happens," I gasp, nearly ready myself to spew my seed into the little crevice her leg has created for me. I speed my fingers on her most intimate places, diddling faster on her little pink button at the top of her sticky seam, my other hand pinching lightly at her tightened pink nipple, and my mouth slamming down onto the other one. I want to hear every keening whine, every gasp, every moan she has to offer, so I keep from plunging into her mouth and swallowing her noises.

"Ahhhh! Oh gods… Rin is… is.. gonna… explode! Miroku…. pleaseeeee…" Gods, Rin, I know exactly how you feel my precious little girl…

"That's it Rin, cum for me, that's what it means to cum, explode for me, tell me you wanna cum for me." I feel no shame in begging this child to coat my hand in her immature essence, at this moment it is only she and I in the entire universe. I look up at her face. Her bottom lip is quivering and her eyes are squeezed shut. Her head rolls from side to side, almost jerking and snapping as her orgasm draws closer. I find myself thrusting hard into her knee bend, delighting in how her trembling touch is so much like a real woman's insides… Not much longer… and I'll be in just as bad shape as she's in right now.

"Uhhhnnn, Rin.. wants to.. cum for you!" My little Rin is grinding hard into my hand, completely overcome by her lust.

With a quick kiss to her mouth, I whisper wantonly near her tiny ear, "Then cum for me Rin!" just as I bear down a little harder on her "girl spot" and her symphonic release is pure joy to my male ears. I am surprised when she calls my name in a throaty grunt. As she is calling out to me, I feel her tighten to a degree I didn't think her little leg could manage, and she nearly coking my manhood in her tight embrace. I pump hard and forcefully three times and hiss and spurt my seed into the space behind her pretty knee. She is just coming down off her release as I need her to let up on her pressure, and our timing with each other in impeccable. We are both now _hot_ and sated and begin throwing covers and clothing off in an effort to cool our heated bodies. We are both exhausted, and she is smiling so wide and so bright that I can't help but grin at her.

"Rin… Did you like it? Do you like to let this monk touch you and make you cum?" I don't care what she looks like, my ego has been bruised by the woman I thought I would take as my wife, and my pride needs to hear he tell me what is evident on her face.

"It's Rin's favorite thing in the whole wide world. Sesshomaru never made me feel like that before." Her hand finds my face and she gently touches my cheek as she whispers, "Domo arrigato." I clean her off with a rag I keep inside my juban, and after a bit of rearranging clothing and bedding, we combined our blankets and settled in to sleep.

As we lay slipping little by little into the soft dreamscape, my baby girl snuggles deep into my arms and sighs. I tighten my grip on her and kiss her temple. Her hand lays lovingly on mine, and I feel the first wisps of _love_ lingering between us. She loves me for bringing her back to humanity where she belongs and I love her for helping me move past what I thought was the only woman in the world for me. We have become each other's saviors. I cradle my little princess to my chest and finally drift off to sleep. I have never found greater happiness in the grip of my girl, my child… my baby Rin.


	53. The Price

**Author: Sonja Jade  
Title: The Price  
Pairing: Miroku/Rin  
Genre: Drama/ angsty romance  
Word Count: 2,761  
WARNINGS: Character death, violence, Loli, forced sex (but not rape… hard to explain)  
Summary: Miroku is helping Rin to quench her thirst, but is it worth the price?** **A/N: Rin is 14, and there will be penetration.  
Theme: #40-Trapped**

***I don't own InuYasha! ***

"Right… _there!_ " she cried out.

Miroku doubled his efforts, curling his tongue around her swollen pink nub, adding a third finger and stroking upwards on her super-sensitive hidden spot. She bucked wildly against his chin, oozing more of her tangy essence from her inner walls onto his face. Gods, there was nothing, _nothing_ he loved to do more than be nose deep in his little apprentice. She was so willing, so eager… It made almost forget about the guilt he would suffer afterward.

Sango had taken the children with her to the slayers' village to pay respects to her fallen comrades, to visit Kohaku who was slowly rebuilding the place, and then they would be going on to visit the beach and play in the sea, stopping to see the little Shiori and her mother. She anticipated to be gone about a week, and always, when Sango was gone, Rin snuck in under cover of darkness. InuYasha knew, but paid no mind. He'd even said once, "Only a fool turns down a woman who's offering herself." Miroku was no fool.

Before their hours long sessions together, Miroku would always be nervous, guilty, second guessing himself and wondering if he shouldn't stop now before things got wildly out of hand again. But once Rin would plant those sweet soft lips of hers on his, once her cheeks would flush and that first moan of pleasure escaped her lungs, he was clay in her hands. He could lose himself entirely to her. She never wanted anything of him other than his physical attention to her body. When he asked her why him, she had answered that she was tired of waiting for Sesshomaru to make up his mind about when to bring her back to his castle. Rin's appetite for more carnal activities had awakened with the onset of her puberty, and she was hungry. When one is hungry, starved and deprived of food, that person envisions the finest platters of steak and the best quality of all things edible before them. When someone is starved this way for physical attention, they crave the touch of the most experienced, the most notorious, the most skilled lover known… Rin had chosen him, and he had been honored.

The lecherous monk didn't seem to mind that she was only fourteen, didn't care that she still wanted to save her maidenhead for her Lord, understood her boundaries and was more than willing to do what he could to ease her physical needs, providing Sango was thoroughly occupied, and Sesshomaru wasn't scheduled to visit. That was something that loomed in his mind every time the two of them came together as well. All it would take is for Rin to carry Miroku's scent anywhere on her body and Sesshomaru would kill him, and brutally.

For the moment though, he was engulfed by Rin's flavor, surrounded by her quiet yet desperate mewling as he brought her to just this side of delirium and then shoved her over the edge, letting a little grin come to his face as she shivered and shook with the intensity of her orgasm. He slowed his fingers inside of her, removing them one by dripping one, lapped gently at her female flesh, then raised his head to look upon her pretty face. Now that he'd fulfilled his duty, she would repay him for his generosity and kindness.

"Thank you, Miroku-sama," she said breathlessly as he helped her to sit up. She kissed him and let her small hands trail down the front of his robes to brush against the bulge she knew she would find. "Let me show you my appreciation," she said she wormed under the hem of his clothes and yanked the ties of his hakema loose.

He hiked the robes over his head and laid them in a heap to his right, Lying on his back on the futon that he had created his children in and let her pull him out of his cloth wrappings. She smiled and opened wide for his pulsating flesh. He closed his eyes as she slowly dragged her tongue around his nearly purple tip, moaned blissfully as she wrapped her warm mouth around him and then swallowed him into her wet throat, getting in about four healthy strokes before he opened his eyes and saw Sesshomaru at his doorway.

Miroku's heart stopped.

Rin was unaware of anything being wrong, continuing to make throaty sounds as she worked her newest skill on her new master. She didn't notice the tall shadow that fell over a terrified Miroku, didn't feel the flare of youki from her Lord until she felt a clawed hand at her neck, jerking her off of her lover and throwing her into the nearest wall.

"You little whore," Sesshomaru said flatly. "Get out of my sight."

Rin's wide eyes began to spurt tears, but she nodded and did as her Lord ordered her to, only glancing briefly at her half naked lover lying on his marital bed, his erection gone and his entire body a ghastly pale white.

Sesshomaru belted her across the face with a swift backhand. "You dare look at him again and I'll kill you next." She now was sprawled at his feet, bleeding from her mouth and already beginning to bruise at her cheek. She quickly shut her kimono and tied in the front the way whores do, and then scurried outside, running to find InuYasha, the only ally she and the monk had on this dangerous playing field she had set them on.

"S-S-Sessho-m-maru-sama, it's not as it appears, I swear to you she is in tact!"

The demon's mouth twisted into a snarl as he brought his fist down to Miroku's gut, knocking whatever wind he had left completely out of him.

"Every part of her belongs to this one. You have tread where only this Sesshomaru should have gone." He pinned the monk to his own bed, Sesshomaru choking him with his forearm across Miroku's neck. "You have tasted what was only meant for this Sesshomaru, you have touched what was only this one's to touch. She may be pure, but you have robbed this Sesshomaru of the experiences that should have come with her purity." He moved his forearm away and sunk his claws into Miroku's neck, jerked him to his feet and then held him up in the air as his hakema slid silently to the floor.

"You shall die slowly by this Sesshomaru's hand, and when you are dead, this one will be sure to have Rin tell your precious wife why your body is rotting outside your door. You will break the taijiya's heart in death, and you shall burn in the blackest pits of hell for ever having touched _my_ little girl."

Sesshomaru had willed that his venom be kept from Miroku's blood until the gouges in his neck were ripping on their own accord under Miroku's body weight, his shredded flesh oozing blood down his bare chest and back. The iron fist at his neck had all but suffocated him, and he dangled a good two feet off the ground. Suspended between heaven and earth, on his way to hell, Miroku realized how trapped he really was. Even if he lived, Sango would be sure to beat the hell out of him and send him away, Sesshomaru no doubt would either kill Rin or lock her away, keeping him from spending the rest of his miserable life with her… Even if Sesshomaru had done nothing more than publicly expose what the two of them had struggled to keep secret, his reputation and life as he knew it was over. In this instance, to live was to die. Miroku struggled to speak, to explain that she had asked him to teach her how to be good for her Lord on their mating night, that he was only doing this as a favor to the girl, but as he felt that green poison seeping into his blood stream, he realized what a lie that was. He had taken Rin in and loved her because he was a dirty lecher. Sango always said it would be some woman who would be his demise. Little did she know it would not be a woman, it would be a girl, and really it would be the girl's Lord and intended mate.

Miroku's entire body felt tingly, the poison going slowly to work inside of him. _Just let go, let the poison overcome you and slip into the shadow of death,_ he thought to himself. _Find some peace in these final breaths…_ Sesshomaru clamped down hard on his neck and then dropped him, where he fell awkwardly, shattering one of his ankles. The monk tried to scream out in pain, but his throat had been effectively shut by Sesshomaru's hand, and so he was silent.

The world around him grew fainter and fainter. His clouded brain was barely aware that InuYasha had come to try and save him, but it was too late. Miroku smiled at Rin through his tears, catching her eyes peering at him from behind InuYasha. She was trapped now too. She knew it as much as her lover did. She was trapped under the thumb of her Lord, and would be trying to atone for a mistake that could never be resolved, a debt that could never be repaid. Rin would now be at his mercy for the rest of her mortal life, enduring any thing Sesshomaru would hand her, all because of their selfish indiscretions.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru argued briefly, and then Sesshomaru had knocked the hanyou out with a swift hard hook to the side of his head. He saw Rin, saw where her gaze fell and kicked her in the chest, knocking her hard to her back, causing her head to bounce hard off the ground.

Miroku slipped into death as she stared at those violet blue eyes from where she lay just outside his home, sobbing as she watched his chest heave with his final breath. Sesshomaru resurrected him with Tenseiga. "You filthy lecher, one death is not enough to make you pay for what you have done."

With the last of his strength, Miroku summoned up what breath he had, cried out in a loud voice, "RUN RIN!"

"This Sesshomaru will find her. Rin can run far and wide, but she will be found." The Lord of the West brought his whip to his fingertips.

"I won't let you trap her in your castle," Miroku croaked.

"Don't trouble yourself monk, she won't be far behind you in death." While glaring at the monk, he cracked the whip in Rin's direction, cutting deeply into her cheek. Miroku cried out in a froggy voice. Sesshomaru promptly hit him in his mouth, smashing his front teeth into pieces and then looked back at his former intended mate. "This Sesshomaru stated that you would follow this waste of air into the void of death if you dared to look upon him a second time. You've become quite impudent and disrespectful in the time you've spent here."

Rin crawled on her hands and knees into the hut. Sesshomaru stomped down on her hand, crushing her fingers under his booted foot. "Even now you desire to be with him… Disrobe, you filthy whore."

She made no motion to obey him as he released her hand. Grunting, he reached down and sliced her obi from her, then pulled hard on the kimono, pulling her off the ground and then dumping her out of the silk garment. He wound his non-clawed hand in her hair and picked her up, tossing her next to Miroku. "Straddle him," he growled. "Make him stiff and straddle him."

"Sesshomaru-sama, please! Let me explain!" Lights exploded behind her eyes as he slapped her hard across the face.

"You will do as your Lord commands, you damnable slut!" He shoved her closer to Miroku. "This Sesshomaru does not care what you have to do to him, make him hard and finish this perverted game!"

"Finish…" Miroku tried to say, then stopped as he saw Sesshomaru's single tear fall from his golden colored eye. That single tear caused Miroku more grief and guilt than he'd ever cared to feel. The unfeeling Sesshomaru had only one true love, and Miroku had stolen it from him, taken her in ways he shouldn't have. He deserved his punishment and calm now flowed through him as he felt justice being served, even if was at the cost of his own life.

"You will take her virginity and make her impure of heaven. This one desires that you both rot in hell together." Sesshomaru sat and lounged against the wall, seething as he watched Rin sob into her hands. Angrily, he cracked the whip and roared, "FINISH IT, RIN!"

She jumped and then looked at Miroku, who gently smiled back at her. "Shh, Rin," he croaked. "We must do as our Lord commands. You know what to do, we will see our final act fulfilled."

She bent and kissed him as she cried, her salty drops splattering on his beaten face. She felt the sharp and broken edges of his incisors and bicuspids, tasted the blood inside his mouth as he tasted hers. He reached his gloved hand to her cheek and whispered, "Rin, I will find you in hell. We will be together again."

Rin sobbed as she lay her aching head on his chest and stroked his limp flesh to life, sobbed as she climbed on top of him, sobbed as the last of her innocence was broken away… She sobbed when Sesshomaru cracked the whip and sliced into her back as she began to ride her lover. She cried out with her unwilling orgasm, cried as Miroku groaned and let himself coat her passage with his seed. She finally fell silent and simply shook as Miroku held her tight to him. "It's almost over now," he said as he patted her shoulder and squeezed her lower back, avoiding the long and wide lashes Sesshomaru's energy whip had left.

Sesshomaru felt nothing but emptiness as he took the monk's staff in his hands and carved the wooden end into a perfect point using his long, sharp claws. He jerked InuYasha into the hut and slapped him awake, forcing him to witness the price of betrayal. With a swift and decisive growl of anger, he shoved the staff straight through Rin's back, right through her heart, passing through her chest and into the monk's, skewering him in the lung and then pinning the both of them to the mattress and the floor beneath it. The golden head touched Rin's back, causing the six golden rings to fall awkwardly as they rested against her skin. Miroku looked sadly at the pattern the light reflecting on the hoops made on the ceiling. This was the end.

"This Sesshomaru will seal you temporarily to the tree outside little brother. The wife and children of this lecher will share in this one's pain. If anyone removes the bodies before she returns, their fate will be worse." He walked to where the two sinners lay joined and trapped, and stared at Miroku, who was slowly dying with his dead concubine lying on top of him.

"Tell this Sesshomaru one thing monk. Did you love her as I did? Did you plan to take her into your home and give her children and a life of privilege? Or was she just another feminine distraction to help ease the ache in your overactive groin?"

"I swear… She wanted… to learn from me… for you. To be good… for you," he choked out.

"Did you love her!" Sesshomaru demanded as he punched a hole in the floor where the futon sat.

"I… had come to… love her." It hurt to breathe. He could feel the world closing in on him, blackness trying to take over as death came for him a second time.

"Good, because this one has come to hate her." With a flurry of opalescent hair, silk and his furry mokomoko, he turned, dragging InuYasha outside and securing him with one of Miroku's own ofudas to the plum tree just outside. Miroku heard the energy orb Sesshomaru used to travel within crackle to life and then he was gone. He dragged in a shallow breath as he regarded Rin's still face, and then kissed her temple as his trapped soul left his body, only to be trapped for eternity in hell, bound to a woman he did not marry by the long and heavy chain of their combined sin, drowning in shame for the rest of their tortured afterlife.


	54. Thoughts of You

Rin can't sleep, again.

Rin wants to know why you invade her dreams, why you disrupt the flow of everyday life for her, and why all the sudden Rin can barely make it through the day without being distracted by your handsome face, your smooth voice and the daydreams that both of those things bring about for her…

Miroku-sama… What would you do if you knew what your little Rin-chan thought about while staring at you across our lesson table? What would you do if you knew how much Rin-chan thinks about crawling across that table, heaven, earth and hell be damned, and placing her lips on yours? Would you accept Rin's gift of a kiss? Would you open up and gift her with a deeper kiss? Would you shove Rin away in shock? In anger? Or would you put your arms around Rin and pull her closer, pull her deeper into the sweet sinful embrace that she has longed to feel since meeting you on the road with Sesshomaru-sama all those years ago?

Rin wonders…

Rin wonders if she could sneak in to see Miroku-sama sometime when your wife is gone with her brother. Rin wants to sneak in under cover of darkness and run her hands under Miroku-sama's blanket until she finds the part of your body she longs to touch… Rin wonders if you will wake up when her small hands clasp you, or if you will simply think you're dreaming and only move a little in your sleep. And what about when Rin begins to pump you? What about when Rin puts her lips around you? Surely you would wake then… But what would you do? Would Miroku-sama fist the hair pulled up on the right side of Rin's head (as she has often fantasized) and urge her to go faster and take more of you into her eager mouth, or do you simply sputter incoherent requests for Rin to stop? Do you allow Rin to finish you off? Do you groan when you hear Rin swallowing your snow white explosions? Do you shove Rin to her back to return the favor, or do you simply shove Rin out the door? And years later when she does the same to a willing demon who will oblige her all these things, will her sensei have reacted the same as her husband and mate?

Rin dreams…

Rin dreams that you won't refuse her, that you would be eager to receive such attention from your student, that you would be gentle and guide her in this area of study just as you have anything else you have taught her. Rin dreams that you are slow and kind and tender and romantic… and that once Rin has satisfied her need for the taste of your body in her mouth that you will fill her with the same organ in a different place, teach her what it is to feel the glory of ecstasy as you nibble her tiny nipples and stroke the places inside her that have only begun to awaken recently… Rin has no doubt you can do these things; after all, Rin knows what a womanizer you used to be. A man with that much experience with _women_ certainly should be able to impress a _girl_.

Rin wishes…

Rin wishes that Miroku-sama would let her have free run of him, but she knows that's not likely to happen. Rin knows that if Sango-sama ever knew what thoughts flew about Rin's dirty mind that she would put an end to their lessons, and to hell with Sesshomaru-sama's good money. Rin knows that if Sesshomaru-sama caught even a _whiff_ of Miroku-sama on her body that the monk would surely die, and possibly Rin too.

Rin has made her choice, and made it as soon as there was talk of one to be made. Rin will go with Sesshomaru-sama when her blood comes, and she will become his most high alpha bitch and that's that. Rin has wanted to become such for as long as she's known Sesshomaru-sama. However, Rin would like the chance to be with a human, and she can think of no one better than that of her lecherous sensei.

Most of all, Rin wants to either settle these desires or simply find the strength to force them out of her roiling mind and flesh. Rin is tired, and simply wants to sleep, although sleep isn't much of an escape anymore, not since Miroku-sama started showing up on the dreamscape as well.

Rin will do as she always has: heave a soft sigh and roll to her side and try to sleep. Rin is shy and could never ask Miroku-sama for permission or even tell you what she thinks of nearly nightly. It's best to put all these feelings in a bottle and toss them away. Knowing this doesn't make sleep come any easier or more quickly though, and so Rin will stare at the wall. When sleep does claim her it is her sensei she dreams of, and the things we do together are as far from innocent as one could get. But it satisfies the need for now. And in the morning when she rises and finds the fabric of her yukata damp around the area where her female flesh is situated, she knows that the thoughts she had before bed are still there, and she sighs again and wonders a new thought: how much longer will Rin _want_ Miroku-sama?

Rin laughs. It seems Rin doesn't know the answer to this either.


	55. The Heart of a Hero

**Title:** The Heart of a Hero  
 **Author:** SonjaJade  
 **Genre:** Family  
 **Rating:** **K/G**  
 **Character(s):** **Miroku, his son**  
 **Word Count:** 243  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Miroku’s son wants so badly to be a big boy…  
 **Prompt:** Stick

  


Penning sutras was not his favorite thing to do, but it was a very necessary task that couldn’t be put off any longer.  Miroku tied his sleeves back and began using his worn ink stone, the one that had belonged to his father.  As the ink welled up, he watched his son, now three, playing in the yard in front of the house.  In his hand was a stick, a nice fat one that was nearly straight.  It was as tall as he was and he held it similarly to how InuYasha held Tessaiga.  Kichirou shouted loudly (like only a toddler can) as he swung downward and startled a bird in a nearby tree.

“Tou-san!” he cried as he ran to Miroku.  “I need a sword!”

“You do?” the monk asked.  “What for?”

“So I can help you an’ ojisan when you go on the road again.  Can I get one?”

Miroku knit his brow in thought.  “Well, you _are_ getting to be a big boy…  But I think we’d better wait just a little bit longer.”  He saw Kichirou’s disappointment and he added, “But maybe ka-san can teach you how to fight with your stick first so you can practice.  Then when you get your real sword, you’ll be ready.”

His son’s eyes sparkled and he dashed off to beg his mother to show him the basics, and Miroku smiled after him.  “Don’t grow up too fast, Kichi-chan,” he chuckled to himself.


	56. New and Improved

**Title:** New and Improved  
 **Author:** SonjaJade  
 **Genre:** H/C  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Characters:** Miroku/Sango  
 **Word Count:** 238  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Sango worries that motherhood has wrecked her body and made her unattractive to her husband.  
 **Prompt:** Misshapen

 

The girls were with Rin and Kaede, Kagome had taken her son for the night, which left Miroku and Sango home alone for the first time in a very long time.

But Sango seemed to want to catch up on housework instead of indulging her husband’s desire to begin stripping as soon as their guests left.  His healed right hand landed softly on her shoulder.  “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing!” she smiled.  “Just trying to get some things done while the children are gone, that’s all!”

Miroku knew her better than that and gently turned her toward him.  “I will help with that- in the morning.  Now why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you.”

She looked away from him, then into her lap.  “I don’t know why you still find me attractive.  Pregnancy and motherhood have made my body so different; everything’s out of place and I look nothing like the girl I was when we married-”

Miroku quickly silenced her with a deep kiss, his hands groping every place he could reach all while laying her back and assuring her that she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever been with.  And afterward, when they were finished, he told her just that.

“Those changes have only made you more beautiful to me,” he murmured as he stroked her hair.  “You don’t mind having more babies, do you?”

When she moved to straddle him, he had his answer.


	57. Eavesdropping

**Title:** Eavesdropping  
 **Author:** SonjaJade  
 **Genre:** Comedy  
 **Rating:** T **  
Character(s):** InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku  
 **Word Count:** 161  
 **Warnings:** Someone’s mind is in the gutter, guess which character it is XD  
 **Summary:** Post Canon; Miroku overhears something and takes it completely out of context.  
 **Prompt:** Tight Fit

 

“I dunno about this,” InuYasha commented.  “Maybe we shouldn’t.”

“Come on, I just want to see if it still fits after three babies!”  Kagome pulled her clothing from the future out of the chest and shook them out.  “I’m sure you’ll appreciate it once I have it on.”

While Kagome was busy trying to relive the past, Miroku was strolling toward the house to fetch the hanyou to inform him of another exterminating job.  As he approached, he could hear their voices, and he paused to listen closely.

“Unngh, I didn’t think it would hurt this much!” Kagome wailed.

“I don’t understand why it’s so tight!” InuYasha agreed.  “Hey, stop struggling and relax!  It’ll make it easier.”

Miroku’s eyes were wide as saucers.  Were they… Was InuYasha…  What on earth was going on in there?

After more yelps and groans and hisses of frustration and pain, Kagome sobbed, “InuYasha, just stop.  I think you’d better get the scissors.”

Miroku promptly fainted.


End file.
